


The Royal Notebook|Yoonmin/Taekook

by Asmaa_Author



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, battles, btsyoonmin, castlelife, namjin - Freeform, royal, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmaa_Author/pseuds/Asmaa_Author
Summary: Crystal, Blossom and Flames have been at war for decades. The three kingdoms have never known peace because of a precious notebook.Jimin and Taehyung are the Crown Princes of Crystal, their goal is to end this war and reconcile the countries. They will meet two young men who will represent a help and an obstacle to realize their dreams.





	1. Prologue. Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Royal Notebook!  
> I hope you will like this story <3

Since  _Aiden The Third_ , the King of  _Hellebore_  has left the world, the greatest war the earth has experienced started.  
Aiden was known to be the most powerful and rich ruler. He made his Kingdom a better place and was loved by everyone, expect the sovereigns from other countries.   
Kings and Queens were jealous of all the achievements he had and all the love and recognition he received.

Later after his death, there was a rumor circulating in the three neighboring countries to Hellebore.   
It was said that the key to Aiden's success was hidden somewhere between their lands.

 _A_   _notebook_.

~~

This morning, the castle was lit up everywhere thanks to the warm rays of the sun. The maids opened the curtains to let in the light while the servants were doing their morning chores; clean the corridors, replace the faded flowers with more fresh and colorful bouquets, wake the members of the royal family and prepare their breakfast.

Footsteps could be heard in the main hall of the castle. The servants stopped their work to bow before the two princes who walked slowly and elegantly towards the dining room.  
The young women could not help glancing at the handsome men who were inaccessible to them.  
The young men and boys who worked in the castle admired them as much as the rest of the subjects did. The two princes represented role models for all those who wanted to live with elegance and maturity.

The guards opened the big doors and the younger brothers were welcomed by a sweet smell of vervena, their mother always drank a hot cup of it during the morning.

The dining room was so big that there was even a fireplace surrounded by two small armchairs near the huge mahogany which took up most of the vast space the bright and romantic room offered and was covered with a white tablecloth decorated with golden broderies.

The King was sitting at the end of the table, he was eating sausages peacefully and the Queen was sitting on the chair next to his while reading a book.   
Their sons approached the table and bowed, "Good morning father, good morning mother." the eldest said.

"Good morning Jimin." the Queen smiled to the silver-haired. She frowned when she saw the youngest one yawning behind his brother, "I thought I warned you to stop sleeping late."

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck, "I am sorry mother, but I started a good book and I could not stop reading. I did not realize I stayed up so late."

"You are obsessed with books just like your mother." the King rolled his eyes. "They will do you no good for your future."

Taehyung pressed his lips, "I love reading father. It is not a bad thing."

"Surely not." Jimin patted his back gently. "Father, reading will help my brother more to write nice letters and improve his speech." he smiled. "Do not worry about his future, Taehyung is a smart man."

The younger Prince stared at his brother and smiled to him. He mumbled a small thank you and went to sit next to his mother.

"Jimin, the prime minister is still waiting for you to set up an official dare for your wedding." the King started, making the environment more tense.

The silver-haired pressed his lips and kept staring at his plate.

"You need to get married as soon as possible." he continued. "Our family needs to grow in order to stay strong."

"Father." Jimin sighed. "Please let us talk about this later."

The Queen and Taehyung shared a worried look. They knew Jimin did not like to talk about his wedding, especially because he never loved the prime minister's daughter. The King was the one to set them up because he wanted a woman from a good family to marry the crown Prince of Crystal.

"You cannot avoid this my son." the King stared at him with cold eyes. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

Jimin shook his head, "I will wait until Lyra comes back from her trip." he said.

The King raised an eyebrow, "What does your sister have to do with this?"

"She...she always begged me to let her organize my wedding since we were childs." Jimin answered. "This is why I still cannot decide on the date." he lied.

The King stared at him, he was about to add something when his wife cut him off, "My dear, will you please talk about something else? We are having breakfast, so talking about our son's wedding is a little stressful."

The man frowned at his wife and cleared his throat, "Well then." he dropped his fork on the porcelain plate and clapped his hands, "If you don't want to talk about the wedding, what is there to talk about?" he raised an eyebrow. "The notebook then."

"Baekhyun!" the Queen shouted, surprising the servants in the room.

The two princes rolled their eyes.

"It is no better than my brother's wedding." Taehyung mumbled.

"It is politics son, have you never read about it in your books?" the King asked.

"Well in my books, there are no kingdoms who are dumb enough to spend their entire life fighting over a notebook no one knows if it does exist or not."

Silence.

Jimin stared at his brother nervously. He guessed he did not feel himself talking back to his father and he was worried that he will get hurt after.

The Queen looked at her husband and saw anger in his eyes. She tried calming him down my rubbing his shoulder gently but it did not seem to affect him.

"You are disrespecting your King now." Baekhyun mumbled between his teeth. He clutched his fists and looked at his younger son with fire burning in his eyes.

The blond prince bit his lower lip and averted his gaze to the floor. He has always been scared of his father since he was a child. He would scold him every time he made a mistake and sometimes he would punish him until he stated crying.   
Unfortunately, he was not as smart and skillful as his older brother. Jimin would save himself from the King's claws thanks to his discretion and his ability to achieve his work without fails.

King Baekhyun had a bad temper because of his late father. The previous King was sick of jealousy because of the ruler of Hellebore. He envied him for being the strongest and the richest among all the sovereigns, for that he kept on obliging his son to work harder than his body can take in order for him to grow up as a powerful King.   
But even after his father's death, he was still not skillful enough to make his country the best one, that's why he was treating his son the same way his father did before.

Taehyung slowly lifted his head and looked right into his father's eyes. He felt bad for him, he was sick of power and success and he wanted to make him change his mind.

"Father, I am not wrong." he said. "Even if you find the notebook, it will do you no good. A real King will never take advantage of other's achievements to be more powerful, he will work harder until he succeeds to build his own empire."

Jimin smiled and stared at his brother with admiration. "I told you father, books taught him how to speak well." he ruffled his brother's hair.

Baekhyun frowned and looked at Jimin, "Do you agree with what he said?" he asked with a cold tone.

The silver-haired rubbed his chin, his eyes not leaving his brother who looked extremely nervous. He nodded and said, "He is not wrong. Arwin the Second did everything by himself; Hellebore was a poor and abandoned country and he changed it into the most beautiful one. He taught his son Aiden how to be a good King and this is what he became years after. Why can't we do it too?" he asked, looking at his father and younger brother. "We can change Crystal too, but in our way."

The King had enough of their words. He stood up and slammed his fists on the wooden table, "Enough!" he shouted, making his wife gasp.

"I do not want to hear a single word from the both of you." he mumbled.

The two brothers pressed their lips and avoided their father's stare.

"You do not understand." Baekhyun shook his head. "Whoever puts his hands on the notebook will have an incredible power over the world and no matter what we do or learn will be useless."

The Princes shared a look and sighed.

"You need to forget the ideas you have in mind. The world is not beautiful as you may think." the King added. "Wake up."

Taehyung stood up. His father never agreed with him before and it annoyed him every time.

"Where are you going?" the King asked.

"To my chambers." the young Prince mumbled before leaving the dining room.

Jimin laughed nervously and stood up too. "I should maybe follow him." he bowed to his parents and left.

He saw his brother running in the corridor, heading to his room.

"Taehyung!" he called and followed him, "Wait for me!"

The servants bowed to the two princes when they stopped in the middle of the main hall.

Jimin grabbed his brother's arm, "Are you alright?" he asked.

The blond shook his head and turned to face his brother. The older frowned when he saw tears running on his cheeks. He hated seeing his younger brother hurt this way.   
He sighed and took him in his arms, "Do not cry please." he rubbed his back gently and whispered comforting words to him.

"He always does this!" Taehyung cried. "He never agrees with me, he thinks he is alright right."

"He is our father, you know how he is." Jimin sighed. "He will never change what he has in mind. This is sad."

"They better find that stupid notebook and end this war once and for all." the young Prince mumbled, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his white shirt.

Jimin chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You really think so?"

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked.

"Do you really think the war will stop after one of the kingdoms finds the notebook?" he crossed his arms. "Not at all." he added, shaking his head. "If someone finds it, he or she will have the power to destroy us all if they wanted and that's when the real war is going to start."

The blond stared at his brother nervously. "So, do you mean that we will always live this way? Fearing to be attacked? Afraid of failure and death?"

"Unfortunately yes." Jimin nodded.

They stayed like this for a long moment, not sharing a single word, just staring through the windows where they could see the colorful flowers growing in their garden until the eldest broke the silence. "Unless..." he rubbed his chin.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, "Unless what?"

"Unless  _we_  find the notebook."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Crystal has been searching for it during years brother."

"I never said Crystal. I meant you and I." Jimin said, looking at his brother's eyes with confidence.

"What?" Taehyung furrowed. "What are you talking about? Didn't you say that a bigger war will start if anyone finds it?"

"Indeed, but we will find it and hide it." the silver-haired said. "When everyone will finally realize that there is no hope of finding it, they will stop searching and everything will go back to normal; no notebook, no war." he finished with a large smile on his face.

The younger Prince didn't say a word. He kept staring at the floor, thinking about what his brother told him.

He rubbed his chin and stared at him, "How are we supposed to find it?" he asked with a calm tone.

"I have got my idea." Jimin smirked.

~~

The next day, the silver-haired Prince headed to the garden to meet his fiance. They would have a walk together every three days to get to know each other more before they get married.

He walked in the middle of the bushes, his light hair shining under the sunlight.   
His chest tightened when he spotted Irina waiting for him with the servants. For some reason, he alway felt uncomfortable and pressured when he was with her, for that he never appreciated the time they spent together.

"Your highness." Irina and the servants bowed to the Prince. "The new uniform looks good on you." she blushed.

"Thank you Lady Irina." Jimin smiled and grabbed her hand to put it under his arm. They started walking in the middle of the garden with the servants and his butler following them.

"I heard from my father that we will talk about the wedding date until the Princess comes back from her trip." the young woman started.

Jimin hummed. "I want her to help me. She is very skillful when it comes to organizing fiests and balls."

"Oh, you are right." she giggled. "She will help us organize the biggest wedding." she nodded. "Now, I just hope she will come back earlier." she said, looking at the handsome Prince. "I want us to get married as soon as possible." she pressed her lips shyly and kept looking at him.

Jimin could not look back. Her words made the situation more uncomfortable.   
He wished he could like her as much as she does, she is a kind young woman, well educated and elegant, but his heart could not beat for her unfortunately.

He decided to just smile and keep walking with her.

"The weather is nice today." Irina said.

"It is." the Prince nodded.

It was sad how the engaged couple could not feel the same way for each other and not share the same thoughts.   
Irina's mind was full of ideas and scenes of their future wedding like how the dress will look like and the reactions of the guest when they will see them together.   
At the same time, Jimin was thinking about his plan to find the notebook. He wanted to end this war so badly and prove his father wrong with the help of his younger brother.

He stopped and faced his fiancee, "I shall excuse myself." he said.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Irina asked, playing with her short brown locks.

Jimin nodded, "I have some business to do in the village."

"Well then, I will see you later?"

"Of course Lady Irina." he leaned to place a gentle kiss on the woman's hand.

She and the servants bowed to him and watched him leave the garden.

"Your highness." the butler followed him, "Should I ask them to prepare the carriage?"

"Yes, please."

~~

The Prince changed his clothes and put something more modest not be distinguished between the villagers. His white and clear blue royal uniform was easy to recognize.

"We arrived sir." one of the guards said.

Jimin loved going to the village. There, no one knew him as the Prince, he was only known as a normal men like the others. There were no servants to bow to him, no parents to nag him to respect the protocols.

He was looking for some stools and things he will need for his trip with his brother. They needed fur coats for the cold, swords and a tent to spend the night outside.

His guards were following him, also disguised as villagers.   
They watched him enter different shops and waited for him until he finished his shopping.

"I have one more place to go to." he told them.

"Alright sir." they nodded and walked behind him.

"CATCH HIM!" they heard a man shouting and suddenly someone dressed in a black hood ran passed them. They turned and saw a dozen of men following him and screaming with anger.

"Again." one of the guards rolled his eyes.

Jimin looked at him confusingly. "Do you know him? Who is he?" he asked.

"They call him  _The Eagle_." the man answered. "He is fearless and loves to fight."

"He participates in the biggest fight shows in order to win silver coins.

Jimin furrowed and watched the mysterious man run between people.

"He always creates problems in the village. People complain a lot about him."

"Your highness." one of the two men approached the Prince, "Should we arrest him?"

The silver-haired shook his head, "I need no problems today."

The guards nodded.

Jimin was about to walk away when he stopped and faced them again, "Or you know what?" he rubbed his chin. "Go catch him."

The guards didn't need another second to think about the Prince's order. They immediately turned around and ran toward the direction he went to.

Jimin waited for them on a bench, his legs crossed. He was confident that his guards will catch him easily.

Indeed a few moments later, they appeared in front of him, grabbing the stranger's arms.

"Let go of me!" he groaned and tried to defend himself.

Jimin stood up and furrowed when he saw him. He was wearing a black hood and a mask was covering his face, showing only his eyes.   
His stare was cold, piercing and threatening.

"Who are you?" he asked with a low voice.

"I am the Prince." Jimin answered, running his fingers through his silver hair.

The Eagle chuckled and rolled his eyes. "If you are the Prince then I am the King of Hellebore."

The guards were ready to hurt him but Jimin stopped them, "It is alright." he nodded. "I would like you to leave us alone."

The men bowed and walked away.

Jimin examined the mysterious man who was covering every single part of his body, even his hands were gloved. He carried two swords behind his back, a bag where he must hide his silver coins and a water bottle.

"So they call you The Eagle." he chuckled. "Are you really fearless?"

"Why?" the young man crossed his arms, "Do you want to fight? Are you desperate to get hurt?" he scoffed. "I do not think it's a good idea to ruin your beautiful face."

"Oh trust me, the last thing I want to do is fight." Jimin laughed. "But..." he looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "I do need someone who  _can_  fight, like you." he smirked.

The Eagle stared at him with confusion on his face.

"Oh, and thank you for calling me beautiful." the Prince smiled.


	2. I. The Trip

_"And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."_ Meister Eckhart

The Eagle was staring at Jimin with a frown on his face. He wondered why he was letting a random stranger waste his time when he should go sleep in his log cabin. 

"Why do you need me?" he asked impatiently. 

The silver-haired crossed his arms, "First you need to promise me not to talk about our encounter to anyone. I don't want the King to know that I am planning something."

The masked man raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "You will really keep on pretending that you are a prince?"

Jimin stared at his brown eyes and he could read amusement which made him angry. He cleared his throat and took something away from his trouser's pocket. He held the gilded piece with a crown in the middle between his fingers to show him. 

The Eagle's eyes rested on the Royal Badge and pressed his lips before staring back at Jimin, "So you really are the prince." he said. 

"As you see." the silver-haired nodded. 

The mysterious man looked at the prince and chuckled, "So, do you expect me to bow to you or something? Because I am not doing this obviously."

Jimin rolled his eyes. "I am not here for this." he mumbled coldly.

"Then what do you want me for?"

"Promise first."

The Eagle sighed in frustration, "Alright, alright. I won't tell anything, it's not like I talk to anyone anyways." 

The Prince nodded and looked around him to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. He stared at the masked man and hesitated, he didn't know if it was a good idea to trust a stranger with his plan, but something about his cold and serious eyes proved that he had nothing to worry about. 

"I want you to join me in a trip." he started, making the man raise an eyebrow. "I need to find the notebook." 

The Eagle froze. He kept staring at the prince, his eyes furrowed. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Jimin simply nodded. 

The man started laughing, "This had to be a joke. No kingdom could find it during years, and you know it better than anyone." 

"I know." the prince smiled. "The kingdoms searched for it with the idea of a war, this is why they could not find it. But me, I want to search for it with the idea of peace, this is why I believe that I can." 

The masked man didn't say anything. He was surprised at how confident and determinate the prince looked. 

He nodded and rubbed his chin, "And what do you expect me to do for you?" he asked. 

"It's going to be a long trip and I am sure we will meet a lot of obstacles, this is why I want someone who can fight by my side and help me through this adventure." 

"And why would I do that?" the Eagle scoffed.

Jimin ran his fingers in his silver hair and crossed his arms, "I heard you like silver coins, well I can offer you gold." he said with a confident tone.

The Eagle may cover his face, but he could see his smirk behind the black mask. 

"Now, you are speaking the real words my prince." he laughed. "Gold...such a marvelous creation."

The prince chuckled, he didn't share the same thoughts as the mysterious man obviously. Being a member of the royal family makes him rich and in position of a large amount of gold. He has seen it since his childhood, but he never thought it was the most important thing that existed. Having gold is good certainly, but having it without something to make your life happier makes it valueless. 

"I still have a question." The Eagle interrupted his thoughts. "Why me? You don't know me and you have never seen me fighting." 

Jimin nodded with a smile, "Everyone know you, everyone is looking for you and everyone fear you. This is what I need, someone fearless." 

The masked man nodded, "When should we go?"

The prince raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that he was ready to follow him. "Are you really coming with me?"

"I can already smell the gold." The Eagle closed his eyes. "I am ready to go right at this moment."

Jimin chuckled. "We will leave at dawn." he said. "Wait for me in the forest, near the river."

"It is next to my house." the Eagle nodded. "I will wait for you there."

~~

When the prince came back to the castle, he lied on his bed and sighed heavily, wondering what he could tell his father. He never left without being invited to an official ceremony or for a charity work, he needed to come up with a lie in order for the king to believe him and let him leave. 

Someone knocked. 

"Come in!" 

The butler came inside the room and bowed, "Your highness, it is time for dinner."

Jimin sat and ruffled his hair, "I don't feel hungry." he mumbled. 

"You have not eaten since breakfast your highness, it is not good for your health." 

The silver-haired sighed and gave him a small smile, "It seems like you and my brother are the only people who really care about me." 

"Oh don't say that." Joshua smiled. "Everyone care about you."

Jimin shook his head, "They care about the prince, not me." 

"But...you are the prince." the butler said. 

"Being a prince is just a title, a position." Jimin started. He left the bed and the valet ran to help him put on his shirt and his uniform's jacket. "But I am me, I am Jimin, a normal man who loves to enjoy his life. But everyone seems to forget me, they are so blinded by my position in the crown." 

"Being a prince is your duty indeed." Joshua nodded, "But I know the man that you are. I first came to the castle when we were both still children. I saw you growing up, I learnt what you love and what you dislike. I also know that you are a very kind person." he finished with a smile. 

The silver-haired smiled back and rested his hand on the butler's shoulder, "My father doesn't know this." he whispered. "And he will never." 

The brown-haired butler stared at the prince with sad eyes, he was unfortunately one of the rare people who know how much Jimin is struggling because of his family. He has always been the one who cares, the one who helps and the one who loves the most, but he never received back. His younger brother was the only one who loved him with all his heart, he is the one who knows the true value and the importance of his elder brother. 

"It is time for dinner, isn't it?" Jimin told him with a large smile. 

He has always been good at hiding his sadness behind a charming smile. 

"Yes, your highness." the butler bowed. "They must be waiting in the dining room." 

The prince placed his arm around Joshua's shoulder as they walked outside his chambers. "Tell me the chef made something delicious for tonight." 

"Do not worry about that." the brown-haired chuckled. "I made sure he prepares all yours and prince Taehyung's favorite dishes."

"Oh!" Jimin clapped his hands excitedly, "You are the best." he whispered in his ears.

When he arrived to the dining room, he was welcomed by the dull atmosphere once again. He frowned and walked toward the table. 

"Father, mother." he bowed to his parents and took a sit. He looked at his brother who was in front of him and smiled, "Taehyung." 

"Jimin." the young prince smiled back. "The chef made us lamb skewers!" he said excitedly. 

"Isn't he the best?" Jimin winked. 

"Oh my king, I forgot to tell you." the queen said. "I saw Jimin walking with Lady Irina earlier in the morning, they looked extremely beautiful together." she said with a dreamy voice. 

The prince looked at his brother and both shared a small smile. 

"I don't understand you." the king spoke to him. "Lady Irina is a gorgeous woman, you should be hurrying to marry her, I don't see why you are postponing the wedding." 

"I told you I am waiting for Lyra to come back." Jimin mumbled. 

"Jimin, you are a man!" the king said. "You have needs, you have desires. Of course you will want to touch your fiance, how can you be so stubborn?" 

"Oh, father please do not start with this again!" the prince protested with an annoyed tone. 

Taehyung lowered his head and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. 

Jimin saw him and sent him a death glare. "By the way father, there is something I needed to tell you." he said, catching his brother's attention. 

"Go on."

"You know how close I am to Taehyung." Jimin started, looking at the beautiful blond prince sitting in front of him. "We have always been inseparable and I think it is going to be difficult for the both of us after I get married. I will give more time to my new family and we won't get to spend a lot of time together." 

Taehyung stared at him with a sad face. He knew his elder brother was speaking this way because it was all in the plan, but a part of him believed that his words are true. The day he will get married, he will possibly spend less time with him and stay more with his wife and his future children. He gulped, feeling his heart ache just by the thought of it. 

He loved his brother unconditionally, and he was still not ready to lose him to someone. 

"So, I thought that we could go on a trip in order to spend more time together before the wedding." Jimin continued. 

 _Smart_. Taehyung thought. 

"A trip?" the king raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"I don't know." Jimin shrugged. "Just somewhere close." he lied. 

"If you want to spend time together, you can go to the castle we have in the Diamond City." 

Jimin and Taehyung quickly shared a look. Going to one of their castles was surely not a good idea because they are going to be watched all the time.

"No." the younger prince shook his head. "We don't want to go to a castle, we want to try staying in hostels or such because we would like to live as normal men just once in our life." 

Jimin nodded and looked at his brother proudly. 

"Normal men?" the king scoffed. "What kind if insanity is this?"

"Baekhyun, my dear." Queen Isabella placed her hand on the king's. "Jimin wants to spend time with his brother, please let them do what they want. They deserve it." 

The king sighed and looked at his sons. "Alright, but in one condition."

The two brothers got nervous.

"I will send the guards with you."

Jimin closed his eyes and took a breath in order to calm himself down. 

His father was always good at ruining his plans. Sending the guards with them only meant that they could not dream of travelling far from Crystal. 

~~

After dinner, Jimin followed his brother to his chambers. They sat on the chairs next to the window that looked out onto the garden. 

"What are we going to do?" Taehyung bit his lower lip. "If we bring the guards, we won't be able to execute the plan."

"I know." Jimin sighed. "We need to find a way to escape from the castle without anyone knowing." 

"How do we do that? The entire castle is surrounded by guards."

The elder brother rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the portals. He wished that one day, he could walk past them without anyone asking him where he was going or having someone following him around. 

"I don't know, but I will think about it." he said. "We need to leave at dawn."

"At dawn? Why exactly?" Taehyung asked. 

"I told him to wait for me there.." Jimin mumbled, thinking about the mysterious man he met earlier. 

"Him? Who?" the blond asked confusingly. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." the elder ran his fingers through his hair. "I met someone in the village when I was there to buy our trip's equipment. People call him The Eagle, he is a good fighter, he is fearless and..." he stopped for a moment and smiled. "He is the first person who kept speaking informally to me even after he knew I was a prince. He is the one we need during this trip." 

Taehyung was confused. He could not understand how his brother could trust someone he just met and tell him about his plans.

"I know what you are thinking." Jimin interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, he is a stranger and I barely know him, but trust me, I know that we can believe in him."

"Why?" the younger furrowed.

"You will see." Jimin smiled. "But most importantly, we need to find a way to get out of this castle."

Taehyung sighed and kept staring through the window.  He wanted to leave this boring life so badly. His brother's plan sure was insane and dangerous, but he thought that it was better than staying in his chambers, doing nothing but reading books. 

He always felt jailed inside the castle, he was tired of the protocols and the same routine, this is why sometimes he would escape in the garden outside to read peacefully. 

 _Oh._  

His eyes grew wider as he remembered something. "Brother!" he tapped Jimin's arm, surprising him. 

"What is it?"

"I just remembered! There is a shortcut."

The silver-haired widened his eyes, "Where?"

"Here in my room." Taehyung stood up and walked toward a large painting of flowers hung on the wall. "Behind this." he said with a smile. "I used it from time to time to read outside." 

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Did anyone see you before?"

The blond shook his head, "This passage is in the basement and it leads directly outside. There is no chance that anyone will know."

"Perfect!" Jimin exclaimed. "I will look for my things and come back to your room. I will spend the night here and we leave together at dawn."

~~

The next day, the two brothers succeeded to leave the castle without anyone noticing. They were scared, but both had a wide smile on their faces because they were doing it together. 

They wore the clothes Jimin found in the village the day before. He picked some modest shirts and trousers in order to look like any other citizens. He also brought coats, boots, spare swords and food for the trip. He wanted them to have everything they will need. 

"Where is that mysterious eagle you met yesterday?" Taehyung asked when they walked further from the castle. 

"I asked him to wait for me next to the river."

After long minutes of walking, they stopped in the village and looked for a stall where they can eat their breakfast. 

"Here, they sell pancakes." Taehyung grabbed his brother's arm and leaded him to an old man who was busy mixing the ingredients. 

"Can we have three pancakes, please?"

"Wait until I finish." the seller mumbled coldly. 

The princes shared a look and smiled. They were used to people treating them nicely and it was good to finally feel  _normal_. 

After they bought the pancakes, Taehyung followed his brother in the forest. He widened his eyes, seeing the splendor of the field and the trees which stood majestically, surrounding flower bushes and fallen trunks. 

They walked silently, enjoying the calm and the gentle morning breeze until they finally arrived to the river. 

"I do not see your friend." the young prince said.

Jimin looked around him, searching for anyone dressed in black from head to toe but he was nowhere to be seen. He pressed his lips nervously and put his bag on the floor. "Stay here." he told his brother. He walked all along the river, hoping he would find him waiting somewhere. 

He could not find him after walking for so long, he was about to give up until he spotted a small wood shack hidden between the trees. He hesitated for a moment, then he approached it out of curiosity. 

The window was open, he rested his back against the wall and froze when he heard someone talking. 

"Here, eat this." a familiar sounded from inside. 

He waited for another person to speak but he didn't hear anything. 

He furrowed and decided to look through the window. 

"You should eat or else you are going to get sick again."

The prince widened his eyes when he spotted the black hood and the gloved hands. The Eagle was awake and feeding his dog, a black and white Siberian Husky with gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. He watched the mysterious man caress his friend's hair. 

"You like it huh?" he heard him laugh. 

The dog got excited and started playing with him, making Jimin smile and forget that he could be seen from the window. 

Suddenly, the Husky started barking when it saw him. 

The Eagle quickly turned and stood up when he spotted Jimin outside his house. He was about to say something when he remembered he forgot to put on his mask. He covered his face with his hand and hurried to look for his black mask. 

The prince could not see his face unfortunately because he got surprised because of the dog's bark and quickly looked away. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and invited himself inside the stranger's house. He smiled and was ready to wish him a good morning, but his smile immediately faded when he looked around him. The interior was too small and dark, only a small candle was illuminated the space. There was no bed, no couch, only a thin blanket and holed sheets were on the ground. Small pieces of bread and a jar of milk were on the wooden table, facing the fireplace. 

He felt his chest tighten, knowing that the mysterious stranger who looked tough and charismatic was living in such difficult conditions. 

The Eagle cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jimin turned to look at him and gave him his widest smile, "Good morning. I am sorry for suddenly barging in here, I was looking for you because you didn't show up next to the river."

"Yes, I am sorry for being late." the young man took his bag pack and caressed the Husky's hair, "I needed to feed the dog. I don't know how long our trip will last, so I needed to make sure it has enough food around." 

The silver-haired approached the black and white animal and knelt before him. "Hello." he whispered before running his fingers in its soft hair. It seemed to relax in his touch which made the prince smile softly. "Would you like to bring it too?" he asked. 

"Can I?" The Eagle widened his eyes. 

"Of course." Jimin nodded. "It cannot stay alone for so long." he said, looking at the dog's beautiful eyes. "I am sure he will bring us good company." 

The masked man knelt beside him and patted the Husky's head, "My friend, we are going on a trip." 

Jimin smiled and looked around the house again. "Do you live alone?" he asked. 

The Eagle nodded. 

"Oh? What about your family?" the prince asked.

The stranger looked at him, "I have no family." he mumbled, making the silver-haired man surprised. 

~~

Jimin, the Eagle and the dog left the house, heading toward the place where Taehyung was waiting for them. 

The found him sitting in front of the river, reading a book peacefully while eating his pancake. 

The Eagle chuckled when he saw him, "Another prince! How lucky I am." he rolled his eyes. 

The young prince stood up and frowned when he saw the stranger's dark outfit. He looked at his brother and wondered how he could trust someone like this. 

"This is my brother Taehyung." Jimin placed his arm around the prince's shoulder. "And this is the man I talked to you about."

"The Eagle." Taehyung nodded. "He seems very trustworthy." he faked a smile. 

Jimin could already feel the tension between his brother and their new friend. 

"Here!" He took a pancake from his bag and gave it to the stranger, "I guess you haven't eaten your breakfast yet." he said, before taking his own pancake.

The Eagle stared at the prince and mumbled a small 'thanks'. He turned around to eat without anyone seeing his face. 

"So, where are we going now? When everyone wakes up in the castle, they will surely notice our absence." Taehyung said. "They will look for us."

"I know." Jimin nodded. "This is why we are going to take a ship that will lead us to another city."

"There are a few of them in the harbor." the Eagle said. "But we need to hurry in order to find places for the four of us."

They walked all along the forest until they arrived to the harbor. Jimin stopped them and asked the masked man to take a look around and see if there aren't any palace guards next to the ships. They were lucky that there were only a few travelers and staffs.

"This one goes to Diamond Harbor." the Eagle pointed at a small ship. 

"We cannot go to Diamond." Jimin shook his head, "We have a castle there."

"How unfortunate." the man rolled his eyes. "Then there is this one which goes to Ruby Harbor."

"Ruby..." the prince rubbed his chin. 

"Oh, do you have a castle there too?" the masked man asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well technically we do have one, but it has been abandoned years ago, so we are safe there."

The man nodded and approached the ship, "Who's the captain?" he asked some people who were standing in the front.

"I'm the captain." and old man answered. "You're going to Ruby?"

"Yes, we need to go now." 

The captain chuckled, "We're not sailing until tomorrow morning."

Jimin pressed his lips and whispered to the Eagle, "We cannot stay until tomorrow, my father will send guards to look for us everywhere." 

"Are there any ships sailing now?" they asked the captain who simply shook his head. "All the ships are leaving until tomorrow." 

The prince looked at his brother who started getting worried. "What should we do now?"

"We need to hide somewhere." the elder said. "At least until tomorrow morning."

"But they will find us."

"There is no other way..." Jimin rubbed his neck. "Let's find a place."

They walked at the edge of the harbor, they watched the sun rise gracefully above the sea, illuminating the azur blue water with its shiny rays. 

Jimin stopped to watch the scenery for a moment. He got lost in its beauty, letting it calm him down and relax his mind in order to think better.

He sighed heavily and looked away, they needed to continue walking until they find a place to stay in. 

"What is that?" he heard Taehyung asking. 

He looked to where he was pointing and his eyes widened when he spotted a ship, and not a regular one.

"Pirates." the Eagle chuckled.

"Pirates?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here? Don't they know that it is prohibited to be here? They could get arrested!"

"We are not ones to talk." Jimin chuckled. "What we are doing is prohibited too, so we cannot judge them."

"So, are you planning to sail with them?" the masked man asked.

"What?!" Taehyung widened his eyes, "No way!"

"Brother." Jimin squeezed his shoulder. "They might find us if we stay here until tomorrow. Pirates do not have dates or times, they can leave anytime."

"And how are you going to make pirates obey you?" the blond crossed his arms. 

"Oh trust me, there is something that drives pirates crazy." Jimin smirked and looked at the masked man who was watching them with amusement. 

As they approached the ship, they could see how big and large the galleon was, a large three-masted sailing ship with a square rig and two decks. A flag of three lions in black and gold moved with the wind at the top of the main mast. At least fifty or more sailors were aboard. 

"Let's go." Jimin said before climbing the small bridge that joined the boat ashore.

The pirates stopped their work when they spotted the three strangers. Taehyung hide behind his brother, mentally cursing him for his unlimited courage. 

"We'd like to see the captain." the Eagle said. 

A tall blond man raised an eyebrow, he looked at him with confusing eyes. He was wearing a white shirt opened to his chest with wide sleeves that reached to his elbows, black trousers and a large white belt with black and silver embroideries on it. He looked away and headed to the captain's cabin, "Captain! Some lads want to talk to ye!" 

The cabin's door opened and a man appeared in front of the crew. Jimin was surprised to see that he was still young, he always had the idea of a captain being old according to what he read in books. 

The captain was wearing a white shirt and a long brown coat with black trousers and leather boots. A large hat was on his head and a gold earring caught the attention. He raised an eyebrow and approached the strangers, "Who are ye?" he asked. 

"Just travelers." the Eagle answered. "We need you to go to Ruby Harbor."

The captain scoffed, "Travelers? Why would travelers come to a pirate's ship? Aren't ye scared?" 

"We have no reason to be scared." Jimin said. "Pirates are known to be the real masters of sailing. We could not trust any other captain." 

"Aye." the pirate laughed. "We are the masters indeed."

The Eagle looked at Jimin and smirked, he thought that he was very good with words for someone who barely leaves the castle. 

"And what do ye offer me?" the captain asked them.

The crown prince took a small suede pouch from his pocket and showed it to the pirate, "I hope you like gold." 

"Ho!" the captain's eyes shone at the mention of gold. "Welcome aboard the Three Lions!" he exclaimed. 

The two brothers smiled to each other. 

"Wonho!" the captain called the blond pirate. "We will be taking these lads to Ruby Harbor, it's on our way anyways." 

"Aye captain!"

"That's Wonho, the quartermaster, a good lad." the captain told them. 

Jimin nodded with a smile, "What's your name captain?"

"Me name?" the pirate smirked, "Suho, how about ye lads?"

"I'm Jimin"

"Taehyung." the blond smiled nervously.

The Eagle approached the captain and shook his hand, "Yoongi, thanks for welcoming us aboard."

"Yoongi?" Jimin stared at him. 

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing." the prince shrugged. "I just like your name." he smiled. 


	3. II. The Three Lions

_"In the waves of change we find our true direction."_  Unknown. 

 

"Captain, shall sail?" a sailor who has not even reached puberty approached them. 

"Aye." Suho nodded. "Where's the sailin' master?"

The young male pressed his lips nervously, "Cracked Jenny's tea cup." he answered with a small voice.

Jimin saw fire burning in the captain's eyes. He clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheeks, "Again." he mumbled coldly.

The crown prince looked at Yoongi, he was confused because he could not understand the pirates' slang. The Eagle chuckled and leaned to whisper, "He spent the night at the brothel." 

"Oh." Jimin felt his cheeks warm up. He only heard about that place from the guards or the villagers, he knew men would pay a visit from time to time to soothe their sexual desires. 

"What does he like that much about those whores!" Suho shouted angrily.

"Whores know what we love!" a sailor said, provoking laughter around the crewmen. 

"They do what we want!"

Jimin turned to look at the Eagle to see his reaction. He thought he would be laughing and agreeing with the pirates, but his face looked expressionless, like he gave a damn about their conversation. He cleared his throat and asked him, "Have you ever been there?"

Yoongi scoffed. "I haven't." he said, shaking his head. 

"Why not?" 

The masked man looked right into the prince's eyes and smirked, "They will never satisfy my desires." he said. 

Jimin gulped. The male's words surely had a hidden meaning when he did not seem to understand what he wanted to say.

"There he is!" the crewmen ran to see their mate climbing the stairs to get inside the ship. 

The sailor was smiling widely and he was walking clumsily, probably because he was still drunk. He was wearing black pants with an open gray shirt opened to show a huge sun tattoo on his chest. His black hair was arranged in a small ponytail behind his neck. 

"Ahoy captain." he stood in front of Suho who looked like a tomb bomb ready to explode.

"Whores again?" the captain crossed his arms.

"Why?" the sailor chuckled. "Ye never ask the other lads." 

"Because ye-" Suho gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. 

Jimin heard Yoongi chuckling next to him. He looked at him and raised an eyebrow wondering what he finds funny.

"He doesn't know." the masked man told him.

"Know what?" 

Yoongi just shook his head and kept laughing. 

The sailor turned to the three strangers and raised an eyebrow, "Who are ye?"

"They're travelers." Wonho tapped his shoulder. "They' giving gold to go to Ruby Harbor." 

"Travelers." the sailing master chuckled. "How can travelers have gold?"

Jimin pressed his lips. He was right, rich travelers would obviously go in the first class of a normal boat instead of going with pirates. He opened his mouth to say something when the Eagle stepped on his shoe to stop him. "We stole it." he lied.

The captain smirked, "Ye know the good life."

"I may not navigate the ocean, but I'm a pirate in heart." Yoongi said, tapping his chest.

"Life is being a whore to ye too huh!" Suho chuckled. 

Yoongi simply nodded. 

The Crown Prince stared at the masked man. He could not see his face, but in his eyes were written sadness, tiredness and hardships. He remembered the state in which his wooden hut when he visited him earlier in the morning. He must have lived a difficult for years.

"What do pirates do?" he asked suddenly.

The captain laughed, "What do ye think pirates do?" he crossed his arms. "We steal! This' our way of living. We steal gold, jewelries, food, water and of course..." he smirked. "Rum!"

The Eagle laughed.

"Life without rum is meaningless." Suho shook his head. 

"Are you happy?" Jimin asked.

"Happy?" the captain laughed again. "Aye, aye. We living the shit outta this life." he nodded. "We have gold,  food, drinks, RUM! Feasts and parties...How can we not be happy?"

The Prince smiled and mumbled a small, "You are lucky."

"Hoseok!" Suho turned back to the young sailing master. "Weigh anchor!"

"Aye captain!"

In a fraction of seconds, the crewmen went to their post and prepared for sailing. Jimin and Taehyung were quite surprised by their teamwork. 

Later, The Three Lions was moving on the sea to start a new adventure. They watched the houses and trees disappear little by little until they found themselves surrounded only by the beautiful azur water.

"You've never been in the sea?" The Eagle joined Jimin who was peacefully admiring how the twilight blue ocean met the grey clouds on the horizon.

"No." the silver-haired shook his head. "We never traveled on a ship."

"This is sad." Yoongi knelt before his dog to caress him gently.

"What is his name?"

" _Shadow_." the masked man kissed its snout. "He's always beside me."

The prince smiled and knelt beside him, "Can I touch him?" 

Yoongi chuckled and stared at him, "Why are you asking? They teach you a lot of manners in the castle."

"I have been used to it." Jimin mumbled and immediately smiled when the husky licked his hand. "He already likes me."

"It's strange." the masked man laughed. "He never lets anyone touch him."

"Then..." Jimin looked at the young man's eyes and smirked, "I must be special."

~~

Taehyung sat next to his brother in the quarterdeck, facing the sailing master. "Do you think they are looking for us?" he asked.

"I am sure they are." Jimin nodded. "Lord, I could give all my gold just to watch their reactions!" he laughed. 

"Father must me angry."

"Good." the older said, his stare getting colder. "It will teach him how to treat me like his doll." 

"Hungry?" the Cabin Boy came with a basket of bread and a wine jar.

"Thank you." Jimin ruffled his hair. "But aren't you very young to be here?"

The boy shook his head, "Ye're never young or old to be a pirate." he said, filling their cups. "Me mother threw me away cause it was an accident." he chuckled. "The captain found me in Ruby and I joined the crew." 

The two princes were taken aback. They must have lived for so long surrounded by noble people that they had no idea that the world was full of sadness, treason and disappointments. 

"S-she threw you away?" Taehyung asked. 

The boy simply nodded, "Why are ye surprised? All the lads here have no families." 

Jimin lowered his head and sipped the wine. He was ashamed to be angry at his father who is controlling his life when there are young men like him who wish they could have a parent to think of them. 

When the Cabin Boy left, the blond prince rested his head on his brother's shoulder and sighed, "It seems like we have many things to learn about the real world."

"I know." Jimin pressed his lips. "I am sure we just had a little taste of it."

They saw the Eagle climbing the small stairs separating the quarterdeck from the main deck. "Eating alone?" 

"Have they not given you food?" Taehyung asked.

"I gave it to Shadow."

The Crown Prince chuckled and tapped the empty space next to him, "I will share with you."

"Oh, isn't our prince being generous?" Yoongi smirked and sat on the wooden floor. 

"I would like you not to call me prince during this trip." the silver-haired said before cutting his bread in half and giving it to Yoongi. "I want to live as a normal man, even if it is for a short period." 

The masked man smiled and took a sip of the prince's wine. "I will you call you Jimin then. But do not be surprised if I curse or disrespect you."

Jimin froze. "C-curse? Why would you do that?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Yoongi laughed, "See? No matter what you do, you will always remain a prince."

"No!" Jimin protested. "Crown Prince is just a title." he mumbled. "Just...just curse at me if you want."

Taehyung looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Should I?" Yoongi smirked. 

Jimin nodded.

They saw the quartermaster arrive with a book in his hand, catching Taehyung's attention especially. 

"You read books?" he asked him with a surprised tone.

Wonho laughed and crossed his arms, "Not all the pirates are illiterate and uneducated!"  

"What are you reading?" 

"Jealousy by Monstexia." the blond sailor answered. 

"Oh, I just finished reading that one!" the younger prince exclaimed. "It is a beautiful love story."

"Ye like reading too." Wonho smirked. "How about we drink some wine and ye tell me about the books ye read."

Taehyung looked at his brother who seemed unbothered by the idea. "Yes, I would like to." he stood up and followed the quartermaster, leaving Jimin and Yoongi alone in the back of the ship.

~~

Later in the day, the crewmen were sitting on the hard floor, surrounded by barrels of rum. They loved to drink in the evening while listening to the waves crashing against the ship. 

The captain did not show up since the morning, he spent the entire day in his cabin, probably drinking and sleeping. The quartermaster was still reading his book with the prince sitting next to him, watching his reactions to the lines he has already read before.

Jimin had all eyes on the sea. He got lost in the rhythmic crush of waves on the ship. His stare moved to the horizon, watching the last orange rays before darkness reigns all over the sky. His lips were forming a smile, showing that he was enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be. 

Yoongi came back and chuckled when he saw his dreamy face. He moved closer so that he feels his presence, yet stayed quiet, allowing him to stay lost in the moment a while longer.  

"This is beautiful." he heard him whisper. 

"You know..." the masked man faced the prince. "After seeing you, I don't envy royals anymore." 

Jimin chuckled and kept staring at the sun disappear.

"If you have never seen the real beauty of our world's nature, then your life has been all a lie." the Eagle added. 

"I know." the prince sighed. "I always wished to be a normal man and explore the world freely."

"Well your wish is becoming true now." Yoongi smiled. "Have you ever imagined yourself being aboard a pirate ship?"

Jimin laughed, "No! Never." 

He saw Yoongi's lips moving behind his black mask as he laughed along with him. "Why don't you take off the mask?" he asked.

The Eagle's smile faded, he was not expecting such a question. "No." he said.

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons." Yoongi answered, avoiding to look at him.

"Are you that ugly?" Jimin rubbed his chin.

The Eagle quickly looked at him and was surprised to see that he looked quite serious. He widened his eyes and fell on the floor, laughing out loud. He didn't stop until he felt his stomach hurting. He paused to catch a breath and took a look at the prince who was looking at him with confused eyes. 

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" Yoongi chuckled. "I bet that if I ever take off this mask, you will immediately fall for me."

"No." Jimin shook his head, "You are not a woman."

"Ah." Yoongi stood up and pressed his lips. "I forgot that you have a fiance. I am sure she is ugly." he laughed. 

The prince let out a small chuckle, "She is not ugly. She is a beautiful woman but..."

"But?" the masked man smirked.

Jimin hesitated. "I...I am not very attracted to her."

"I see." Yoongi nodded. "Have you been with other women then? I mean, you are a prince so I am sure you can get anyone you want."

The silver-haired looked at him and shook his head. "I have never been with any woman."

"Don't you desire them or fantasize about a certain woman?"

"No." Jimin answered. "I never really cared honestly."

The Eagle crossed his arms and moved closer, facing him. "I think I really need to take off this mask." he said with a smile. 

"Why?" the prince raised an eyebrow. 

"Because you need to understand."

"Understand what?"

Yoongi approached his face to his and whispered, "To understand that life is full of surprises." 

~~

It was dark and all the crewmen were spread on the floor, completely drunk. 

Taehyung chuckled when he saw that Wonho slept with the book of his face. He carefully marked the page and closed it before putting it next to him. 

He stood up and spotted his brother and his friend talking, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation so he walked to the sailing master who was peacefully holding the wooden wheel. 

He stood next to him and widened his eyes when he saw the scenery that was surrounding them. The water was shining thanks to the reflect of the moon, making it look beautiful. 

"It is calm." he whispered, closing his eyes to let the gentle night breeze caress his skin. 

"I love the night." Hoseok said. "It hides the scars burned onto me flesh and the stabs of knives left behind."

Taehyung stared at him with amazement because he looked like he was in his own world. 

"The moon guides me through the night, its presence makes me calm down and lets me soul run free." he continued.

The prince felt someone standing behind him. "This is why I leave me cabin until night." he heard the captain's voice. "I like listening to him." he said, looking at the sailing master with soft eyes. 

The blond smiled because it was the first time he had seen a male looking at another this way. He only read about it in secret in the garden outside their castle. He got to know that men could not only love women, they could love other men too. This is how he answered to all his concerns about not being able to admire the young women that visited the royal family from time to time. He had seen his friends bragging about being charmers and seducers, but he could not be impressed. He will never love any woman and he wished that one day he would find the man who will finally take his heart. 

~~

"SAIL HO!"

The next morning, everyone woke up with the young sailor's shouts.

"SAIL HO!" 

The crewmen quickly ran to confirm his alert.

Taehyung groaned and rubbed his hair. He was not used to wake up this early in the morning, especially not after hearing someone screaming this way. He stood up and walked clumsily to the quartermaster to ask him what was happening. "What does sail ho mean?"

"Over there." Wonho pointed to a ship that was very far from them. It looked so small in the middle of the vast sea. "He means that there is a ship in view." 

"So what?" the young prince raised an eyebrow.

"If it's an enemy's ship, we risk to fight."

Taehyung froze. "Fight?! Already?"

The blond sailor chuckled, "This is the life of a pirate. Always prepared to fight."

The captain left his cabin and hurried to take his telescope to see the ship from closer.

They saw him tensing for a moment. He looked away, like he was not believing what he has seen. He looked through the telescope again to confirm that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He clenched his fists and mumbled a curse.

The quartermaster had enough, he was impatient so he snatched the small instrument from him. 

"Who is it?" Hoseok asked.

 _"The Burning Flame."_  Wonho gritted his teeth. 

The crewmen panicked. "Captain, what should we do?"

"Are they pirates?" Yoongi asked.

Suho nodded. "They are from Flames, they are known to be the most dangerous pirates."

Jimin looked how everyone was too tense and scared. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I thought pirates were fearless."

"We are." Wonho smirked. "But the Burning Flame is unbeatable. No crew has ever succeeded to drown their ship." 

"Arr!" the captain was annoyed. "I don't want to see that pig faced butt again!" 

"Who is he talking about?" Yoongi whispered to the blond sailor.

"Their quartermaster." Wonho seemed angry too. "Jungkook is his name. Arr! I wanna knot his legs together...that scumbag!"

Hoseok turned to them and asked, "Do ye fight?" 

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each and nodded. The older prince got his sword out of his coat and the younger one took his bow and arrows from his bag. Yoongi came back with a sword and daggers.

"Ho!" the captain laughed. "Y'all wanna cut some throats!" 

Taehyung moved closer to Yoongi and whispered to him, "Protect my brother, do not forget he is the Crown Prince."

Suho faces the crewmen with a more confident face and screamed, "GIVE NO QUARTERS!"  _(No lives spared)_

This time, Jimin grabbed Yoongi's arms to tell him, "Protect my brother, he is the only one I have."

The masked man stood there, a big frown on his face. He looked at the two brothers' backs and crossed his arms, "Who am I supposed to protect huh!"


	4. III. Sacrifice

"Sacrifice is the art of giving up something good for something even better." Unknown

When the Burning Flame's flag appeared closer, showing the ferocity of the black dragon surrounded by a fiery flame of bright orange and red colors, the pirates of the Three Lions began to feel the excitement reigning along their bodies.

"M'ready." Jimin heard the captain mumble.

He watched him looking at the rival ship coming, he was waiting for his enemies with such impatience, but something was missing...the confidence.

No matter how fierce and strong he looks in the exterior, the Prince could feel how tense he was. Suho was afraid to face the Flamian pirates, but he wanted to show his crew that they had no reason to fear them. This is the role of a captain or a leader, he should always be an example to the ones following him in order not to feel discouraged.

Jimin always admired fearless people, but he had a stronger admiration for the ones who do not give up a battle.

"Brother." Taehyung came closer and whispered, "I doubt we can win this."

They lifted their heads to see one of the most beautiful ships standing majestically before their eyes. The wood was painted with the same colors as its flag; black, orange and red. The symbolic colors of the Kingdom of Flames.

The vessel was slightly bigger than the Three Lions, which meant it outnumbered it in terms of people. They could hardly win with the fifty men they had and the few weapons left aboard.

"Let's just believe that we can." the older prince said. "Do not be scared of them, we have been trained for years for this kind of situation brother, it is maybe time for us to show our skills."

The blond-haired simply nodded and watched the Flamian crew looking at them with thirst of blood in their eyes.

In a blink of an eye, ropes were thrown and a dozen pirates jumped on their territory, roaring like tigers who found their prey, sneering like excited hyenas.

Jimin was quick to draw his sword and attack the first males who faced him. He was used to fighting because he would train almost everyday with Kai, the most skillful knight in the castle. He taught him how not to let anyone the chance to touch him with his weapon and how to attack in their weakest spots.

The Eagle did not move from beside him. Fighting was like a game to him, so he needn't look at his enemies, he simply used his dagger to pierce their hearts and push away others with his silver swords. His eyes were on the two princes who were doing better than he thought.

He didn't know who to protect, so he decided to keep an eye on both.

The beautiful melody of the waves crushing against the ship was interrupted by the slamming of swords and howling pirates.

The princes did not have time to be horrified by the number of dead who were on the ground, they who have always lived in calm and luxury, because their lives were at stake.

Taehyung ran between the men to climb the stairs which led to the quarterdeck to better target his opponents and shoot the arrows. His older brother always told him he had feline eyes because of his incredible eyesight that makes him never miss his target.

The pirates of the Three Lions were leading the fight, they managed to put down a dozen of men and were ready to end the battle with pride until their hopes were evaporated by a certain man; the Flamian quartermaster.

"Y'all miss me?" his smirk succeeded to make his rivals shake with fear and draw their swords toward him.

"Oh, please." he rolled his eyes. "I deserve a better welcome."

Taehyung put down his bow and watched the young pirate jump in the middle of the ship. He wore a red leather vest over a black shirt open to his chest, showing his silver chain. He framed it all with a long black leather jacket and boots reaching his knees.

He was surprised by how his presence changed the atmosphere in such a short time. He needn't draw his sword and put out his daggers to scare them, him standing in front of the men was enough threat to them.

Suddenly, he saw a blond-haired walking angrily between the crown and jumped on the young quartermaster. He grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wood, "Ye aren't welcome here." Wonho told him. "Last time was pure luck, now ye will die!"

The crewmen finally unfrozen their jaws and opened their mouths to cheer.

Jungkook stared directly at Wonho's eyes and burst out laughing. "Isn't it the joke of the year?" he said, causing his men to laugh. "Dearest mate, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am immortal." he smirked. "I give no chances to anyone to kill me." he added, before pushing the blond pirate strong enough to make him fall on the ground. He drew his sword and was about to stab him when the crewmen stepped ahead to protect their quartermaster.

"Playing the saviors, I see." Jungkook smirked. "I'd like to join your game." he wasted no time to cut their heads because he could not bare seeing their pitiful stares.

Taehyung frowned and clenched his fists. He could not believe how can someone be so cruel and merciless. His heart ached by seeing the men who were just drinking and laughing the night before fall and be stepped on like animals.

"I will make you regret your filthy actions." he mumbled between his teeth before choosing his best arrow and pointing it toward the pirate.

"Now it's your turn." Jungkook stood before Wonho and placed his boot on his stomach.

"S-stop." the Crystalian quartermaster felt his stomach hurt every time the young pirate stepped harder on it.

The young prince could not wait anymore, he pulled the thread of his bow and mumbled a small "Asshole" before he finally shot the arrow.

It flew as fast as an eagle, in a very short time, it succeeded to pierce its target's leg.

"Aghh!" Jungkook dropped his sword and let out a loud scream. He took a look at his leg and hurried to look up and find the young prince staring at him with a frown on his face. "YOU BASTARD!" he groaned and cut the arrow in half.

Jimin looked at his brother with wide eyes. He never expected the man who was usually quiet and peaceful to be brave and fearless. He turned to look at Yoongi and both shared a small smile.

The young quartermaster took back his sword and was ready to fight back when a voice interrupted him.

"Dearest Suho!" a man caught everyone's attention. His long hair was as dark as the night and the large hat resting on his head highlighted his charisma and his leadership. It was obvious that he was the captain of the Burning Flames judging from the luxurious leather jacket and leather boots he was wearing along with the daggers and pistols he hide in them.

He spoke with a slow and elegant voice that can make you doubt his merciless actions. He wore a patch over one eye and limped when he walked but they were no reasons for him not to be brave.

"Captain Jinyoung." Suho gritted his teeth. "How good to see ya."

"Oh, I am deeply sorry." Jinyoung put his hand on his chest, "We never mean' to kill so many lads...I mean, the only lads ye had." he chuckled.

Suho could not say anything, his anger was devouring him little by little.

"Jungkook, I thought I warned ye to go easy on them." Jinyoung slapped the quartermaster's head with a smirk.

"You son of a-" one of Suho's men ran to attack the captain of the Burning Flame. The latter simply let out a small laugh and took out his sword discreetly to put the man down.

His smile did not leave his face. He took a handkerchief from his jacket's pocket to wipe the blood on his sword.

"Well mate, it seems like ye lost this battle." Jinyoung said. "How sad."

"We haven't lost!" Hoseok drew his sword and approached him.

"Hoseok no!" Suho widened his eyes. He tried to grab his arm but the sailing master was quick to reach the other captain. He almost touched him when suddenly he threw his sword into the other side of the ship thanks to his own, which he still held in his hand.

Hoseok gulped when he felt him grabbing his neck and pointed the sharp weapon against the skin of his cheek.

"Let him go." he heard Suho say.

He smirked and wondered why the captain of the Three Lions was so scared about losing his sailing master and as he approached his face to his, he started to understand. The young pirate's brown eyes were shining brightly under the sunlight, the same sun drawn on his naked chest.

There was a deep silence, everyone was catching his breath, waiting for the captain to decide when to kill the man who just wanted to end his life.

Unexpectedly, Jinyoung dropped his sword to the ground and caressed the sailer's cheek with the back of his gloved hand, "Hoseok is yer name?" he asked with a quiet voice.

Hoseok simply nodded.

The captain smiled and let him go.

Suho did not waste a time to grab his man's arm and keep him by his side.

Jungkook groaned with pain, catching his captain's attention.

"Isn't it an arrow?" Jinyoung furrowed and looked around him to find who was its owner.

He laughed when he spotted Taehyung. "I've been a pirate for so many years and I've never met one who's an archer."

"I am not a pirate." the prince said.

"Ah." Jungkook chuckled. "This is interesting."

"Marvelous." Jinyoung whispered.

"What do ye want know?" Suho sighed. "Silver? Gold?"

"I have it all mate, I have it all." Jinyoung smiled. "The pleasure of the fight is enough." he added. "My lads were gettin' bored, they haven't fought in days, I couldn't deprive them from it."

"Ye don't want to kill me?" Suho asked.

"Ye?" the Flamian captain chuckled. "Ye have always been weak mate, always. The only man that matters to me is the one who cut my hand. One day, I'll find him and cut his throat." he mumbled while clinching his fists.

"No actually captain, there is something we need." Jungkook interrupted them.

"And what is it?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

The quartermaster raised his head and looked at Taehyung, "An archer." he smirked.

Jinyoung smiled and looked at Suho who hesitated for a moment before saying, "Take him."

"What do you mean take him?!" Jimin widened his eyes. "No one is touching my brother!"

"How sweet." Jinyoung shook his head, "But my lad wants him."

"No!" the prince shouted. He faced Jungkook and drew his sword, "Take me instead."

Yoongi widened his eyes and hurried to grab his arm, "Jimin." he whispered. "Don't."

"I think you misunderstood me." Jungkook frowned. He walked despite his injured leg and approached the prince. "I never said I needed a man." he mumbled before climbing the stairs and grabbing Taehyung's arm by force, "I need him."

Jimin looked at his brother and shook his head, "Don't." he whispered.

Jungkook lifted the archer's chin and said, "If you refuse me, be aware that I'll kill all the men left on this ship."

"This isn't gonna happen!" Suho shouted.

"Then I'll take the man!" the quartermaster said.

"Taehyung, don't." Jimin looked at his brother with teary eyes. "We cannot be separated!"

"I know, but I cannot let anyone kill you." the young prince said. "I promised I would protect you."

"You don't have to." the silver-haired sighed. "Please."

The young prince smiled sadly and walked closer to his brother to take his hand. "We will find each other. Remember when we used to play in the forest? I would hide from you and you would spend hours looking for me until you find me."

"This is not a game Taehyung!"

"I know, but we will find each other." the younger repeated with a confident tone.

"It's time to leave." Jungkook pulled his arm and pushed him in direction of the Burning Flame.

"Do not hurt my brother!" Jimin shouted.

He saw Jungkook stopping, his fists clenched. He turned to him and gave him the scariest stare, making him gulp.

"I had enough of you and your brother." he walked back and was ready to stab Jimin when Yoongi stepped quickly and pushed him away from the prince.

Taehyung covered his mouth. His heart burst inside his chest because he thought he was going to lose his older brother. "Thank you lord." he sighed from relief. "Thank you."

"Jungkook! We're going." Jinyoung told the young pirate.

Taehyung smiled to his brother for the last time before turning away.

Jungkook faced him and held the rope that one of the sailors launched him. He surprised him by putting his arm around his waist before he lifted him and swung to the other ship.

Jimin watched his brother leaving away from him with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Taehyung."

Yoongi looked at him with sad eyes. He knew what it felt like to have someone you love be taken away from you. He remembered when his little sister has been kidnapped from their cabin to be one of the concubines of a noble man. No matter how much he tried to fight for her, he would always lose or get hurt badly by his guards. He did everything he could to get her back home until one day when he heard she was dead.

He pressed his lips together in order not to cry. He didn't like remembering that part of his life because it would only tear his heart apart.

He sighed and walked closer to the prince. He hesitated for a moment before placing his arm around his shoulders, "I am sorry I could not protect him." he whispered.

Jimin didn't say anything. He wiped his tears with his fingers and rested his head on the masked man's shoulder.

"You saved me." he whispered after a long silence.

Yoongi looked at him and smiled. His eyes were covered with his soft silver hair and his hands were all covered with blood and scratches.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Anything for the gold."

The prince chuckled weakly and lifted his head. He avoided his stare and kept looking around him. He was disappointed because people would always help him because they want something from him.

Still, he could not be sad because he made an agreement with the Eagle, he knew he was accompanying him just for the prize he promised him.

"Why did ye do it?!" Suho's shout interrupted his thoughts.

The captain was facing the sailing master, looking at him with angry eyes.

"I hate his arrogant ass!" Hoseok said. "I should have killed him!"

"What was that earlier huh?" the captain clenched his fist. "Ye kept looking at him like a dog! Is that how pirates act? Ye were scared! Pirates aren't scared of death!"

"Ye!" the sailing master pointed at him with fire burning in his eyes. "Ye made me a pirate! I was never one at start...Ye did this to me!"

Wonho placed his arm around his shoulders, "Calm down mate, calm down." he whispered.

"I saved yer ass! Is that how ye thank me?!" the captain shouted. "I could have let ye rot in that bloody house but I didn't!"

Hoseok gave him a death glare and threw the bottle he was holding.

There were a lot of things going on between the two and Jimin was curious to know about them.

🏰

Later in the day, the captain ordered to stop at a village. He was not in the mood to sail.

"I'll stay here." one of the sailors told them.

Suho just nodded and left the ship. The only thing who could comfort him at that moment was alcohol, this is why he searched for the nearest tavern to the harbor.

The rest of the men followed him silently, each of them having his own thoughts.

"Hello sweetheart." a young woman welcomed the captain at the door. She looked at him with seducing eyes and caressed his arm gently.

He frowned and pushed her away from him, "Fuck off." he mumbled before entering.

The other pirates' case was different. They were happy to see so many women inside the tavern, they knew they would help them forget their horrible day so easily.

"Welcome back captain." a woman grabbed one of the sailors' hand and pulled him closer to her.

"Ho! The captain wouldn't like hearin' this." he laughed and followed her to her room.

All the men seemed to enjoy the presence of women and alcohol around them. It was too simple and easy for them to forget.

It was not Jimin's case unfortunately.

He rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes to listen to the music played inside. The image of his younger brother's smile could not leave his mind. He was scared not to find him again, he was also disappointed by himself for not being able to protect him. He asked himself how he would protect an entire kingdom if he could not even fight for his brother.

After what happened, he regretted leaving their castle and going on an adventure knowing its dangerous consequences.

"Good evening handsome." a woman's voice made him jump with surprise. He opened his eyes to find a pretty young girl with a long braided black hair looking at him. She bit her lower lip and rested her hand on her arm, "Rough day?" she asked with a melodious tone. "I can make you forget." her hand traveled from his arm to his torso then to his lower abdomen.

"Stop it." he mumbled coldly.

"Don't be shy." she giggled. "I can do anything for you tonight, just ask."

"Young lady." he gently pushed her and looked at her eyes. "You are still young, it is dangerous for you to be here."

"Oh." she smiled and covered her lips, "We have a gentleman here."

"A gentleman?" two of her friends joined. "What's your name captain?" they started touching his hair and his neck, making him uncomfortable. He wanted to push them but he was taught to never harm women.

"Ladies." Yoongi put his arms around their shoulders and smiled to them behind his mask. "This gentleman doesn't like to be disturbed. Would you be lovely to stay away from him?"

The three woman nodded with a smile, "How about you? I'm sure you'd like one of us?"

"Or the three of us."

The Eagle chuckled, "I am sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I am in no mood for this. Would you please leave us? I am sure our friends would love you." he said, pointing to the pirates.

After the women left, Yoongi faced the prince and chuckled. "You are too kind."

"I could never hurt any woman."

"I know." Yoongi nodded. "I would never either."

He saw how tired and depressed he looked. He pressed his lips and told him, "Wait for me here."

A few minutes after, he came back with two glasses. "Here."

"What is it?" Jimin asked after taking the glass.

"Rum, it might help you."

The silver-haired nodded and took a sip of the alcoholic beverage. "Agh!" he coughed and frowned. "What is this?!"

Yoongi burst out laughing, "Too strong for his highness?"

"It is!" Jimin said. "But I guess this is exactly what I need tonight."

"Better than women?" the masked man smirked.

The prince shrugged and avoided his stare.

After a few moments, Jimin was already drinking his third glass and started to get really drunk.

Yoongi watched him with amusement as he danced to the tavern music while drinking the rum he was disgusted by earlier.

The prince closed his eyes and kept moving along with the rhythm.

The Eagle hurried to catch him when he nearly stumbled. "Seems like you are already drunk." he chuckled and helped him walk until they arrived to an empty corner.

"Here, drink some water."

Jimin drank with his eyes still closed.

Yoongi laughed and poured some water on his hands to clean Jimin's face. "I wouldn't want you to collapse here." he said.

The prince opened his eyes and smiled. "You are a kind Eagle." he said, making Yoongi laugh harder because of his red cheeks.

"I know I am."

Jimin kept giggling for no reason as he stared at him. He approached him and tried to take off his mask.

"No, no!" Yoongi hurried to put it back on. "Don't touch it."

"Why not?" Jimin whined.

"Because." the young man shrugged. He stared at the prince and realized he was looking at him with a sad pout on his face. He could not help laughing again because he looked very different from the serious and charismatic man he usually is.

"Let me take it off." he said.

"Why do you want to take it off so badly?" Yoongi asked.

"I just want to see you."

"Why?" the masked man raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see how ugly you are." Jimin hiccuped and giggled again.

Yoongi chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I told you before. If you see me you will fall for me."

Jimin kept staring at him for a long moment. He had enough of all the the things covering his face and his body. He approached him until he could feel his warm breath against his left ear and whispered, "Try me."

Yoongi gulped. He felt his cheeks warm up and his heart beating faster. He could not believe that two small and simple words succeeded to get him flustered, "Y-you are drunk." he quickly looked away.

Jimin just laughed and returned to the crown to keep on dancing.

The Eagle sat on a table and watched him from afar. He rested his chin on his hand and smiled every time the prince would make a funny move or bumped onto someone.

He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, "What did I get myself into?"


	5. IV. Under The Stars

_"The sea is nothing but a library of all the tears in history."_  Lemony Snicket

The huge boat was floating on an endless ocean. Despite its greatness, its size did not compare to the vast waters with the azure blue color.   
A beautiful radiant sun shone a thousand lights in the middle of a clear sky where clouds moved gracefully, each time creating a strange form.

Taehyung's head rested on his crossed arms , observing the splendour of nature that surrounded him. He had never had the chance to find out how the world was in the middle of the ocean.   
He could not count the hours he had spent standing, looking at the rays of sunshine reflecting on the water until it disappeared little by little in the horizon, leaving a pretty rose mixed with orange reigning in the sky.

His eyes laid on the horizon and he wondered how it is to travel all over the world knowing that there are no limits nor rules or protocols to stop you from doing everything you want.

He started reading books since he was a child and that was when he started dreaming about discovering every part of the world. He read books about adventures, trips, meeting new and different people and it became one of his principal goals in life, the goals he knew he could never reach because of him being a royalty.

The pirates' loud voices interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw the crewmen surrounding the quartermaster whose leg was surrounded by a bandage.   
A small smirk appeared on his face because he was the one who hurt the arrogant pirate and thought he completely deserved it judging from the way he treated the pirates of the Three Lions.

"Enjoying the view huh?" the quartermaster walked toward him. "While I feel a bloody pain in my leg."

"You deserved it." the Prince mumbled coldly. "You deserve way more."

Jungkook froze. He was surprised because no one ever dared to talk to him in such a disrespectful way. "Playing the tough man I see..." he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Taehyung asked with an irritated tone.

Jungkook faced him and smirked, "What's your name love?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "Why would I tell you my name?"

"So I can call you." the pirate chuckled.

"I do not want you to call me." Taehyung avoided the pirate's intense stares and turned to look at the sea.

Jungkook sighed with frustration and grabbed his arm strongly and pulled the young prince toward him, "I don't like when someone keeps me waiting. Now, tell me your bloody name."

Taehyung gulped when he realized how close they were at that moment. The pirate still had his hand around his wrist and his dark brown eyes were drowning in his.   
"Taehyung." he whispered.

"What?" Jungkook raised eyebrow. "I cannot hear you."

"My name is Taehyung." the Prince repeated with a louder voice.

The quartermaster smirked and cupped the young man's face with his hand, "See? It wasn't that difficult love." he said.

"Stop calling me like this." Taehyung mumbled, sending a death glare to the pirate.

"You mean love?" Jungkook laughed. "I will never stop calling you this way."

"Why?"

The pirate approached his face to the prince's. He rested his eyes on his for a long moment, until he found himself without breath. Then his lips formed a small smirk and he whispered, "You'll know it later love."

Taehyung watched the quartermaster heading back to the crewmen, limping because of his injured leg. He could not breath properly nor pronounce a single word. The young pirate succeeded to put him in all his states in only half a day.

🏰

The Eagle was having a hard time to deal with a drunk and sleepy Jimin after they left the tavern. The prince could not even walk straight, so he felt himself obliged to hold his waist and place an arm around his shoulders.

"I want to go baack!" Jimin whined. "I love rum..."

Yoongi couldn't help laughing. "Already a pirate?" he said, looking at the silver-haired. His eyes were half-closed and his cheeks were flushed.

The prince suddenly burst out laughing and sat on the ground crossing his legs.

"What are you doing?" the masked man joined him in the laughter and knelt before him. "Come on, it's too late. We need to go back to the ship."

Jimin shook his head and covered his face, "Not going with you." he mumbled.

"What?" the Eagle touched his hands and smiled because they were warm. He uncovered his face and asked him again, "Why not?"

The silver-haired looked at his eyes and chuckled, "Because you are ugly."

Yoongi could not stop laughing. He sat next to him until he could finally catch his breath. He found the young Prince quite funny and entertaining when he was drunk. The way his eyes shone bright and the pout his lips formed made the masked man keep looking at him with both amusement and admiration. One because his actions were clumsy and the other because he looked extremely handsome under the moonlight.

"Yoongi." Jimin said with a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should have gone with the ladies?" he sighed.

Yoongi tensed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say so?"

The prince drank from the water bottle Yoongi gave him. He stayed silent for a long moment and let out a sigh because speaking.

"I am a grown up... I am the crown prince." he started.

"So...?" Yoongi pressed his lips, not liking the way his facial expression changed from smiling to almost crying.

"I will be married soon and one day I will become King of Crystal." Jimin mumbled. "But...I never touched a woman."

The masked man smiled.

"I don't know what it is like to be around a woman, to be close to her." the Prince added.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yoongi said, moving closer to him.

Jimin nodded.

"Have you ever imagined a woman in your future?"

The prince froze. He knew he could not answer his question because it was something that always confused him.

"I...I don't think so." he whispered. "The only people I ever imagined in my future are my mother and my brother." he gulped when he remembered how the Flamian pirate took Taehyung from him earlier in the morning.

Yoongi guessed what he thought about and squeezed his thigh, "We are going to find him." he said with a reassuring voice.

"I know." Jimin nodded. "I just hope they won't hurt him..."

The Eagle chuckled, "I don't think their quartermaster would let someone touch him."

The Prince raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? He almost killed me!"

"I know, but he won't hurt your brother."

"Why do you think so?" Jimin looked at him curiously.

Yoongi smiled and looked at his eyes. He hesitated about telling him what he really thought, especially when he doesn't know many things about the real world.

"The way that pirate was looking at your brother didn't show any show of hatred or vengeance." he said. "Taehyung caught his attention probably because he is the first man to ever defy him."

Jimin wanted to say something but the masked man cut him off, "I think he likes him."

The Prince smiled, "Everyone likes Taehyung."

"No." Yoongi shook his head. "Not in the same way."

"What do you mean?" Jimin furrowed.

Yoongi sighed and stood up, "Let's go back to the ship first."

🏰

The Burning Flame stopped in the harbour late at night. The crewmen needed their dose of rhum, tavern music and women's touch.

The captain left his cabin and smiled when he saw Taehyung laying down in the quarterdeck. "Ye'r not going out?"

"No, I am staying here."

"Watching the starts huh." Jinyoung nodded. "Such a nice view I know."

The blond sat to look at the pirate. "When am I going to see my brother?"

The captain sighed and knelt before him, "Ye have a strong bond, don't ye?"

Taehyung nodded, "I have never been separated from him. And now that sailor of yours ruined everything..." he mumbled

"Jungkook?" the pirate chuckled. "That lad looks tough but he has a good heart."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

"Have to go." Jinyoung rubbed his neck. "Gotta drink until the next morning."

"You are going to meet women like the others."

"Hell no." Jinyoung shook his head. "This heart likes young lads." he winked.

The prince widened his eyes. It was the first time he would meet someone like him in real life. He always read about people getting attracted to the same sex, but he never had the chance to meet one.  
He wished he could have a friend who shares the same thoughts as him in order not to be judged or to be ignored.

"You...you like men?" he whispered.

"Why are ye whispering?" the captain laughed. "I'm not ashamed of it!"

A wide smile appeared on Taehyung's face. Not only did he meet someone who will finally understand him, but also a strong one who is proud of his nature.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. "But do not tell anyone."

"That ye like lads too?" the captain chuckled.

The Prince's eyes grew wider and his cheeks warmed up. "H-how do you know?"

"I can see." Jinyoung smiled. "Ye'r not the only one mate." he tapped his back. "Now I really gotta go."

Taehyung watched the captain leaving with a smile. He felt less nervous and scared of being in a ship full of strangers now that he found someone as gentle and kind as the captain.   
He sighed and laid back on the wooden floor to observe the shining stars reigning over the dark sky.

"Sharing secrets with the captain huh." someone surprised him from behind.   
He sat back and turned to find Jungkook looking at him with a smirk.

He gulped and avoided his stares, "Did you...hear?" he asked with a quiet voice.

"It wasn't my intention, but I did." the quartermaster walked to his direction and sat beside him.

Taehyung pressed his lips and mumbled, "Do not tell anyone."

The pirate frowned and looked at him, "Why?" he asked with a cold tone. "Is it a bad thing to love men?"

The prince was surprised to see the anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"The captain and I love men and we're conquering the world!" he added. "Nothing can stop us from doing it."

"You too?" Taehyung chuckled. "It did not seem like it."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "Didn't seem like it? Do you think a handsome fellow like me would fall for those filthy whores I meet at nights?" he shook his head. "Don't worry about that love! I have a preference for handsome men...just like you." he smirked and pointed his finger to the young prince."

Taehyung froze and avoided his stare.   
He turned his head and cleared his throat, "Are you not going out with the others?"

"I wanted to, but I can't leave this ship because of someone." the pirate mumbled, pointing to his injured leg.

The blond laughed, "You are stuck with me then."

Jungkook furrowed and kept looking at the young man. He laughed and talked casually to him without fear of regretting it.   
Usually, men and women would die just by breathing the same air as him. They would not look at his eyes and stutter when they talk.

It was not Taehyung's case.

"I am love, I am." Jungkook nodded, his eyes stuck on his handsome face.

They were silent for a moment, their eyes focusing on the sky but their minds occupied elsewhere.

Taehyung turned to look at the young man. He did not look like the pirates he always imagined while reading books. He did not look like the rest of the crewmen either. His posture was different, his words, his manners...

"Say...why don't you talk like the others?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

"You do not speak the 'pirate language'." the prince chuckled.

Jungkook pressed his lips and mumbled, "I have my reasons."

Taehyung saw the way his face changed so he decided not to persist.

"How about you love ?" the pirate looked at him. "Are you really a traveler?"

The blond cleared his throat and looked away. "I cannot tell you." he said.

Both sighed and laid down. They did not add a word, knowing that each one had an untold story that is not ready to leave the heart and the mind.

🏰

Yoongi hurried to lay down when they arrived on deck.

Helping the prince walk in his drunken state was an exhausting task.  
He took a breath and watched him lay his back against the wood.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he heard him mumble.

He chuckled. The young male had a good memory despite having drunk a few jars of rum.

He sat in front of him and pushed the silver locks that were hiding his eyes gently with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to look at the eyes when I talk to someone."

Jimin scoffed, "Says the one who hides his entire body."

Yoongi smiled, "I have a good reason."

"And what is it?" The prince finally opened his eyes because he was curious to know.

"We're not here to talk about me." he flicked his forehead. "Let's get back to where we were."

Jimin simple hummed and closed his eyes again.

The Eagle took a moment to organize his thoughts before talking to the prince. He did not want to surprised him, so his words needed to be simple.

"When I said that the pirate must like your brother, I didn't mean it in the same way you or other people feel." he started.

The blond raised an eyebrow, confused with his words.

"You know how a man can be attracted to a woman?" he asked.

Jimin nodded.

"Well, the pirate must be attracted to Taehyung in the same way."

The prince frowned, "Are you saying that my brother is a woman?" he spoke with a cold tone.

Yoongi couldn't help but laugh loud. "No! Please...I know he is a man."

"So?"

The Eagle smiled and continued, "Love, attraction and desire isn't just between a man or a woman. It is also between two males or two females..."

Jimin widened his eyes and looked at the masked man with a surprised expression, like he just saw a ghost. "This is a joke...right?"

Yoongi shook his head. "Trust me, I have never been this serious before."

"But-"

"I know you must be confused." the Eagle continued. "I felt the same before when I knew I liked men."

"You what?" the prince's jaw fell to the ground.

"I think you do too." Yoongi smirked. "You just don't know it yet."

"It cannot be..." Jimin shook his head. "This is an insanity."

Yoongi looked at him and got closer. He placed his hand gently on his chest and moved it slowly to rest on his heart, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Jimin gulped. He felt his heart beat incredibly fast inside his chest. His cheeks flushed and his eyes looked away. "Stop..." he whispered with a breathless voice.

The Eagle smirked and lifted his chin, "See?"


	6. V. Crashing Waves

_"And just like the ocean and the relentless crashing of waves, my longing for you never ends."_  N.R. Hart

Jimin groaned when he felt the heat of the sun ray on his face. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to be welcomed by a wave of migratory swallows flying in the clear blue sky.  
He smiled because that view was a thousand times better than waking up to a white ceiling and a butler nagging you to wake up and get ready to have breakfast with the king.  
He would always leave his chambers at the same time as his younger brother. They would share the same sad and tired look and walk together on the the long nocturne blue carpet embroidered with golden flowers that stopped right in front of the dining room.

He sighed and wondered if Taehyung was having the same beautiful view from the Burning Flame.   
They were maybe separated, but he wished he would live as many adventures and discover a part of the world before they go back to their castle life, a life he did not wish to have.

He turned his head and found Yoongi sleeping beside him on the hard wooden floor that hurt his back because he was used to soft mattresses.   
The Eagle was still sleeping peacefully, his arms around his body that was curled up because of the cold morning breeze.   
The prince smiled when he realized his black hair appeared for the first time from under the hood. The dark locks looked so soft that he could not help himself but use his fingers carefully to touch them.   
Then, his eyes rested on the little uncovered skin. He was curious to know how Yoongi really looked, he wanted to take off his mask so badly and know why he would hide his face all day.

He looked around him to make sure no one was looking and touched the black fabric with his thumb and index finger, ready to take it off.   
Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist strongly, making him gasp and jump from surprise.

"What are you doing?" Yoongi's deep voice sounded in his ears.

Staring at his brown eyes made his heart beat faster because it made him remember what happened the night before. Their conversation made him think during long hours because it was something new to him. Knowing that Yoongi prefers males over women created a strange feeling in him, and the possibility of himself being this way made him scared and confused.

"I asked a question." the masked man interrupted his thoughts.

Jimin cleared his throat, "I...hum..."

"I told you not to touch my mask." Yoongi spoke with a colder tone. "I wish you could respect my privacy."

The prince pressed his lips and got up, "Yes, you are right." he nodded. "I am sorry." he gave him a small smile and walked to the barrel to take some fresh water to clean his face and drink it.

He looked around him and realized the majority of the crewmen were still sleeping or hungover.

He spotted Hoseok standing peacefully behind the wooden steering wheel and walked closer to him. "Good morning." he smiled and patted his back gently.

"Morning." the pirate smiled back, "How was yer night? The lasses took care of ye?" he smirked.

Jimin chuckled and shook his head, "Not for me." he said. "But it seems that you did spend a good night." he added, his eyes resting on the purple marks on his neck.

"Aye." the sailing-master laughed. "Them lasses know how to make me forget that bloody cap'n."

"Why?" Jimin asked. "He seems to be kind."

Hoseok scoffed, "Kind..."

"Is it because of what happened yesterday? He was worried about you, you know..."

"I'm not a lass." the pirate mumbled. "He shouldn't."

"Ahoy me hearties!" Wonho approached them with open arms and a wide smile on the face.

"Ahoy mate." the sailing-master greeted him with a single nod.

"Good morning." the prince smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ho ! Look at the difference!" Wonho exclaimed, frowning to Hoseok. "Where are yer manners mate?"

"Pirates dont hav'em." the dark-haired mumbled.

"Bad morning I see." the quartermaster chuckled. "But it seems like ye had a good time." he added, pointing to the hickeys on his sun-kissed skin.

Hoseok simply shrugged.

Wonho rolled his eyes and looked at Jimin. "Haven't seen ye yesterday night." he said. "Where were ye?"

"We did not stay long in the tavern."

"We?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Yoongi and I."

"Aye." Wonho nodded with a smirk. "I get it now."

"Get what?" the prince furrowed.

"Ye'r having some business together." he laughed. "I know ye l-"

"Mate." Hoseok interrupted. "Leave the lad alone."

The quartermaster laughed, "Aye, aye." he patted Jimin's back. "If ye need anything, ask." he winked and walked downstairs.

The prince stared at the never-ending sea surrounding them and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong mate?" Hoseok asked.

"When are we going to arrive to Ruby harbor?"

The sailing master tapped on the wheel while thinking, "Two days." he said. "If nothing happens."

"If nothing happens?" Jimin bit his lower lip. "What does it mean?"

"Depends on the weather mate." the black haired shrugged. "Storms are pirates' true enemy." he said.

The prince sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that they would reach the harbor as soon as possible.

"Yer brother, huh?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes." Jimin smiled sadly. "I really need to find him."

The pirate scoffed, "Do ye think that shithead would let ye take'm."

"I will." Jimin frowned. "I am not afraid of a pirate." he mumbled with a cold tone. "I will find my brother and we will continue our adventure together."

"Aye." Hoseok laughed. "If ye stay alive of course."

The prince froze.

"Jungkook has no limits."

Jimin cleared his throat and looked straight at his eyes, "I will have to kill him then."

🏰

Taehyung poured some cold water on his head because of the unbearable heat.  
He ran his fingers through his blond hair and smiled when he felt the droplets tickle his neck and back.

He opened his eyes and found at least a dozen eyes resting on him. He pressed his lips because he felt uneasy. The crewmen were not just watching him, he knew something bad was going on in their minds.

"The master blessed us with this treasure." one of them said.

"Aye!" the pirates laughed.

He walked behind when he saw them approaching them with smirks on their faces covered with old and fresh scars.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Them lasses didn't give me what I wanted last night." a man said, eyeing him from head to toe.

"He's prettier than a lass!" a pirate laughed. "Next time I won't bother leaving the ship."

Taehyung clenched his fists and stared at them with cold and angry eyes, "Do not think I am here to satisfy your filthy needs." he spoke with an authoritarian tone.

The men started laughing.

"Come on sweetheart." some of them caressed his cheek. "Ye'll make us the happiest pirates."

"Get away from me!" the prince pushed him strongly. He wanted to walk away from them but they won't let him go.

"Not going anywhere sweetheart." a pirate placed his arms around his waist. "Just give me what I w- SHIT!" he let out a loud groan when something hard hit his head.

All the men turned around to find the quartermaster standing behind, holding the captain's golden spyglass and staring at them with killer eyes.

"Master, want to join us?" they laughed.

"Go back to your posts mates." he mumbled coldly.

"Come on!"

"I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR BLOODY POSTS!"

The crewmen hurried to spread around the ship, leaving them alone.

The prince's heart was beating so fast because he was afraid they would do something to him.

He looked at the pirate and gulped because his dark eyes were piercing his skin. "What? Do you want me too?" he mumbled.

Jungkook laughed, "I cannot lie and tell you that I do not want you love." he smirked. "But I am not like the others."

The prince furrowed.

"I may be a pirate and a villain, but I would never take advantage of a gentleman."

"I can hardly believe it." Taehyung mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. He lifted the prince's chin and looked at his eyes, "And why is that love?"

Taehyung gulped again. Looking at the pirate's eyes sent shivers through his body. He could not believe how someone he hated could make him feel this way.

"I saw you killing the men...mercilessly." he said. "Taking advantage of me is the least thing you can do."

Jungkook chuckled and looked away. Taehyung watched him pressing his lips strongly while thinking about something.

"This is a pirate life." he said. "We live from stealing and killing."

He turned back to look at the blond haired and smiled. "It is true that we, pirates love beautiful things, we love to own them no matter what...with strength or torture." he approached his face slowly to Taehyung's. "But you...I want to have you in my own way."

The prince licked his lower lip, his eyes not leaving the pirate's. His body was getting warmer, not only because of the heat but also because the tension between them was strong.

"You...you cannot have me." he whispered breathlessly.

"Why not?" Jungkook placed his knee between his legs and his face was too close to his that he could hear his slow breaths. "Because I kill people?"

"Not just because of this." Taehyung shook his head. "After I find my brother, you will never see me again."

Jungkook's eyes turned back to their darkness. He clenched his fist and placed it on Taehyung's chest. "Do you really think I would let you go with him?"

Taehyung froze.

"You are not leaving this ship without my permission."

The prince pushed him strongly, tears falling from his eyes. "Who do you think you are?!" he shouted, attracting the crewmen's attention.

Jungkook looked around him, "Keep quiet love." he mumbled.

"I am not your property! I am not your slave." Taehyung added. "I do not need your permission."

The quartermaster bite the inside of his cheek and pushed the prince until his back touched the wood. "You will be mine." he whispered in his ears. "You will see...in no time you will change your mind and would beg to stay with me."

Taehyung frowned, "You are insane." he mumbled.

"I am, love." Jungkook smirked. "I will make you as insane as I am."

🏰

The Three Lions floated on the water under a greyish sky.   
The pirates were seated, a gourd of rum in the hand, drinking silently while the rain was falling.

Jimin was sitting in a small corner, eating a piece of cheese bread he had kept in case he got hungry during the day. His jacket was soaked in water and he had nothing to warm him up in the cold.   
He used to have his maids light the fire in the chimney for him during the winter days, but the situation was completely different at that moment.   
His body was shivering and his lips were turning to blue.

He hide his face between his knees and blew on his hands to warm them.

"Here." he spotted a pair of black boots and lifted his head. Wonho gave him a cup, "From the cap'n." he said. "Ye can thank him later."

The prince held the warm porcelain cup between his hands and a sweet smell of tea made him smile. He wondered how can pirates even care about having tea aboard the ship.

He took a sip and let out a sigh of relief because the warm drink sure helped him forget the cold.

He looked around him and envied the men for not caring about the heavy rainfall. They must be used to it.

Then, his eyes landed on The Eagle who was sitting in a corner right in from of him. He could not clearly see him because of the fog, but he knew he must feel cold too.

He stood up and groaned when the cold water touched his entire body. He looked down and ran to sit next to him. "Take this." he gave him the cup. "It is tea, it will help you warm up."

Yoongi turned his head and his eyes could not leave the prince's face. His silver hair was all wet and sticking to his forehead, covering a little bit of his eyes. It hurt him to admit that he found him very handsome.

"Drink." he felt the porcelain touch his lips and he mentally cursed himself for wishing he could feel something else on them.

"Thank you." he mumbled before taking a sip. "Where did you get it?"

"The captain sent it to me." Jimin smiled. "He is very kind."

Yoongi scoffed, "He is a pirate Jimin...this is everything but a sign of his kindness. He just wants the gold."

"Just like you." the prince said with a cold tone.

The Eagle froze and pressed his lips.

"All of you just want my gold, I know." Jimin smiled sadly. "But it is so alright...as long as I reach my goal."

"I don't-" Yoongi could not finish his words when a loud shout cut him off.

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

Jimin looked at Wonho with wide eyes, "What does he mean?!"

"It's a signal." Yoongi sighed. "A storm is coming."

The captain finally left his cabin and ran toward his men. "Protect the mast and the sails!" he ordered.

"Aye captain!"

The Three Lions was not well equipped like some ships that carried storm sails which were more durable and less likely to shred.

The crewmen seemed to know what to do in case of a storm. They asked Jimin and Yoongi to help them place the heavy boxes and barrels in the middle of the ship because the weight would help to keep the ship upright.

Hoseok was cursing loud because he was trying so hard to turn the ship to the other side in order to avoid the storm.

"Mate! It's too late! It's coming!" the quartermaster shouted to him.

"No!" Hoseok turned the wheel as strong as he could. "I ain't dying here!"

The captain ran to him and hugged him from behind, "Ye're not dying! No one's dying!"

The sailing master pushed him and screaming, "Don't touch me!"

"Hoseok..."

Jimin felt his heart breaking when he finally saw how Suho looked at the young pirate. He could see the sadness on his face. The captain truly cared about him.

"I ain't dying in the sea!"

Suho placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at his eyes, "Why do ye hate me so much?"

Hoseok gulped.

"I-"

"It's here!" a scream interrupted them.

The captain widened his eyes when the waves became more violent little by little. "GET DOWN!"

All the men lied on the ground and held onto something.

The prince lied in the quarterdeck and closed his eyes because the heavy rain and salt water pressure hurt him.   
He prayed silently for the storm to finish early so they can finally be on their way to Ruby Harbor and find his brother.

He heard the men groaning when things started to fall because of the strong waves.

"Please...." he cried. "Please stop this..."

His heart almost stopped when he felt the ship leaning to the right. He opened his eyes and realized it was rolling down.   
He saw Hoseok struggling to control the wooden steering wheel. He was giving his everything in order to let the ship in proper balance.

He jumped with surprise when a barrel fell just next to him. The rum got mixed with the water and disappeared in the middle of the crashing waves.

He hide his face and curled up, scared that something might fall on him.

Suddenly, he felt a weight over him.

He opened his eyes and widened them when he saw The Eagle on crawl on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. "Lie down!"

"You might drown!" Yoongi told him. He could not open his eyes properly because of the water hitting his face. He grabbed both his arms, "Don't let go of me!" he shouted.

"But you will get hurt!" Jimin tried to push him but he felt too weak to do anything.

"I don't c- aghh!" Yoongi groaned loudly when a wooden plank hit his hard so strongly.

"YOONGI!" the prince sobbed when he  saw how the masked man suffered from so much pain. "Please...please just lie down and hide!"

"No!" Yoongi shook his head. "I promised your brother to protect you."

Jimin's heart stopped for a moment.

The crashing waves and the pirates' screams became just a background sound to him. It sounded too far and felt less dangerous.   
His eyes were only resting on Yoongi's serious face. He could not understand how a man would risk his life only for a promise. It was too hard to believe.

Every time the tears would fall on his cheeks, they would be erased by the sea water. Every time he tried to remember the sweet taste of the tea, the salty water that entered his mouth would make him forget it.

But, the waves could not erase one thing.

The feeling his heart felt after hearing Yoongi's words.

They were in the middle of the sea, on the verge of dying because of the storm, but the two men had only eyes for each other at that moment.

Jimin placed his hands around Yoongi's neck and pulled him against his body. "Thank you Eagle." he whispered to him and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Yoongi closed his eyes and hated himself for smiling in such a horrible situation. He put his arms around the prince and held him tight. "I promise...we'll go to Taehyung."


	7. VI. Land Ho !

_"A ship is always safe at shore, but that is not what it's built for."_  Albert Einstein.

Heavy eyes, dry throat, muscles hurting, clothes sticking on the skin, a strong smell of salt and the regret of leaving home. That is how the crown Prince woke up in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes and regretted it immediately because the salt on his hands burned them.   
He turned his head slowly and looked at the horrible state of the ship caused by the storm.   
Broken wood, flipped barrels, holed sails...A natural disaster that lasted only a few moments succeeded in destroying a whole ship, a home.

Jimin's chest tightened when he remembered the fear he felt during the storm. At a moment, he thought his life was going to end in the middle of the sea and become one of the last corpses drowning in the deepest oceans.

A groan interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to his left and realized something was resting on his belly, Yoongi's head. He gulped, feeling bad because the young masked man risked his life for him the night before. He refused to leave him alone and promised to protect him until the end.   
It was strange how a human being could do anything for the sake of gold and fortune.

"Yoongi." he spoke with a deep and weak voice. "Are you awake?"

The man simply hummed.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He let out a loud groan when he felt the pain in his back. The wooden plank that fell on him the night before caused him a serious injury.

"It must hurt a lot." Jimin pressed his lips. "I am sorry, it is my fault."

Yoongi furrowed and looked at him, "What are you saying? You are not the bloody plank that hit me in the back."

"I know." the prince sighed. "You could have hidden somewhere, but you protected me..."

"Because I have to."

Jimin rolled his eyes. "You had to? Because of gold?"

"Yes, because of gold." Yoongi simply nodded.

"You would risk your life just for gold?"

Yoongi frowned. "Just for gold?" he said with a quiet voice and scoffed, "It's not  _just_  gold."

"But it's your life!" Jimin shouted.

The Eagle stood up despite the pain and pulled the prince by the collar, "Do you know what life is when you are poor?! When you have nothing!"

Jimin gulped and said nothing.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Yoongi looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Someone like you would never understand." he mumbled with a cold tone. "You grew up in a castle, you sleep on feathers and eat until you satisfy your hunger. Life is so precious to you."   
He let go of him and walked away.

Jimin clenched his fists and followed him to grab his arm and face him again. "Your mother loved you, right?" he asked.

The Eagle raised an eyebrow.

"You had a family who loved you. A mother and a sister, right?"

"Why are you bringing them u-"

"Answer! Yes or no!" Jimin screamed.

"Yes." Yoongi looked at him with a confused face.

"Right." the silver-haired nodded. "My family never loved me." he said.

"But Taeh-"

"My brother is an exception." the prince cut him off. "My parents never saw me as a son. They always considered me as the crown prince, the future king of Crystal." he paused for a moment to take a breath because the anger was consuming his body. "They never loved me as the person I am, they don't even know me. They don't know what I like, what I read and what I am scared of. My parents never cared about me." he ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "Do you think that good food and good sleep could make you entirely happy?" he asked, looking at the mask man. "Hell no." he shook his head. "Not when no one loves you."   
Those were the last words he said before leaving Yoongi alone in the middle of the destroyed ship.

He stood there for a long moment, thinking about the prince told him. He felt bad because he spoke those rude words to him out of anger and pain.  
He always hated royals and nobles, thinking they are living with people's money, but since he met Jimin he realized that it all depend on someone's personality.   
He is a Prince and he saw no signs of arrogance or pride in him. He is humble and kind.

He sighed and rubbed his covered neck, blaming himself for making him remember his sad days in the castle.

Something brushed his feet, interrupting his thoughts. He lowered his head and smiled when he saw his dog trying to reach him.   
He knelt before him and patted his head, "Sorry my boy, these days I am so distracted that I forget that I brought you with me."

Shadow barked and licked the black fabric that covered his nose and lips.

"You are so alike." he rolled his eyes. "You both want to get rid of my mask." he frowned, looking at Jimin's direction. "Well let me tell you my boy." he caressed the husky's hair gently. "You are never going to succeed."

🏰

Jimin's eyes grew wider when he saw the sailing master lying on the floor, his head rested on Suho's thigh, a bluish color painted on his lips and a small bruise appearing on his left cheek.   
He was asleep and he looked like he was not breathing properly.

Jimin's heart broke when he saw the devastation on the captain's face. He was looking at something far and his mind seemed to be lost in the sadness and sorrow. His hand was caressing Hoseok's dark hair too gently like it was the most fragile thing.

"Captain." Jimin knelt in front of the man. "What happened to him?" he asked, looking at the sailing master with a worried face.

Suho let out a heavy sigh and spoke with a deep voice, "He doesn't listen to me. He always does what his brain tell'm. He didn't want to let go of the wheel during the storm. I told'm to lie down!" he shouted suddenly. "The waves got'm."

Jimin sighed and touched Hoseok's cheek. "Oh god." he whispered. "He is freezing!" he stood up immediately and searched around him, "Isn't there anything to warm him up?!"

"Everything's soaked." Suho mumbled

"There's rum!" a pirate said.

"Really?" the prince rolled his eyes.

He thought for a while and remembered a book he read with his brother a few weeks ago. The adventurer used his body's warmth to save the woman he loved when they were trapped inside a cave.

"Captain." he knelt in front of Suho again. "Warm him up."

"What?" the pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Use your body."

"Are ye crazy?!" Suho shouted. "Do ye want me to rape him?"

"What?" Jimin widened his eyes. "No!" he waved his hands. "This is not what I meant!" he burst out laughed. "You need to hold him tight, the heat coming from your body will help him warm up and feel better."

Suho looked at the young pirate with soft eyes and sighed. Then, he looked back at Jimin and furrowed, "Does it work?"

"I am sure it does."

The captain cleared his throat and looked around him. He gave a killer look to all the crewmen staring at him and they immediately looked away.   
He pulled Hoseok's body gently toward him with the help of Jimin and unbuttoned both their shirts.   
The prince frowned because of the many scars on their skins.

The way the captain held him tightly against his body made Jimin's heart warm up. He truly cared about him, he was ready to do anything for him. He wished he could have someone who will do the same for him.

The captain's heavy sigh interrupted his thoughts.   
His usual proud and confident eyes were replaced by sad and hopeless ones. He could not see the fire in him anymore, the flame was unfortunately fading.

"Do not feel discouraged." he told him. "I am sure everything will go back to normal in a few days."

Suho chuckled, "Normal." he mumbled. "What if I don't want the things to go back to their usual state?"

"Why?"

The man sighed and looked at Hoseok's sleepy face. "I'm tired of this life."

"You mean the pirate's life?"

"Aye." Suho nodded. "I wasn't a pirate before, I was living with me mother. We had nothing, we were miserable. She was too weak to work and I was a coward. I couldn't man up and bring some silver that'd help us live." he stopped and lowered his head. "Now, I'm a pirate, I still have nothing and I'm still miserable." he chuckled lightly.

Jimin rubbed his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Do not discourage yourself." he said.

"Aye." Suho nodded.

"Tell me, what is your goal? Something you really want to achieve?" the prince asked.

"I want to earn gold in a better way...not by stealing. I want to buy a house, raised dogs and be with the person I love." he said, smiling to the sleepy pirate.

Jimin smiled, "You can do it. If you really want it, you can do it." he said. "Of course there will be more obstacles and challenges, but as long as you believe in your goals, you can do it."

The pirate stared at him with a small smile.

"And about the man you love." Jimin looked at Hoseok. "Maybe you just need to be patient with him."

Suho laughed, "This lad." he shook his head.

"One day he will finally open his eyes and see you." the prince said. "You know, two days ago I had no idea that two men could share feelings for each other."

"I could see that." the pirate chuckled.

"But someone my eyes and I could finally understand that the way you stare at Hoseok is not friendly but romantically." Jimin stared at the captain, "He is very lucky to have you by his side."

"If only he knew." Suho sighed again.

"He will know." Jimin squeezed his hand. "Just believe."

"Cap'n!" the quartermaster interrupted their conversation. "Where to sail now? The ship isn't in a good state."

The captain rubbed his chin, "Diamond should be the nearest land." he said. "Call the First Mate, he's replacing Hoseok today."

"Aye." Wonho nodded.

Jimin pressed his lips, not liking the idea of going to Diamond. The castle was not too far from the harbor, so it should be surrounded by royal guards. It was surely a treat to his plans.   
He clenched his fists and stood up. He looked at the sea around him and promised himself not to let anything ruin his adventure.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a long breath.   
A smile appeared on his face and he looked at the captain, "Let's go to the Diamond Harbor!" he walked away and stopped. He turned around and looked at Suho again, "Mate."

The captain's tired eyes and pale skin were suddenly replaced by a glowing face. "Aye me lad! Let the real adventure begin!"

🏰

Taehyung left the inn where he and the rest of the pirates spent the night. They were in a village he didn't know anything about.

He stretched up and faced a world he has never seen before; the real one.

The villagers woke up very early to start their day. Some were preparing for their shop's opening, some were walking lazily, heading to god knows where and the sad part; the majority of people were lying on the ground dying from hunger and thirst, their bodies scratched, their lips dry and their soul gone.   
The young prince's heart broke by watching them beg for the villagers and the merchants to bring them some food in order to survive.

"Good morning." Jungkook stood next to him. "Your bed was empty, I thought you ran away."

"I don't even know where I am." Taehyung said, his eyes not leaving the tragic painting drawn in front of his eyes. "And I don't have a ship."

The pirate chuckled, "Here." he gave him a jar of water.

Taehyung brought it to his lips and stopped, remembering that there were poor creatures who need it more than he does.

"Where are you going?" Jungkook called when he saw him walking away. "This lad." he rolled his eyes and followed him.

The prince pressed his lips and stood in front of a family shyly. Two children were lying next to their pregnant mother. Their faces were pale and they were so skinny that the flesh was glued to the bones.

"Hello." he knelt before them. "Here is some water for you. You must be thirsty."

The woman hurried to take the jar and give her little boys the fresh water before she drank from it too.

The pirate gulped and looked at Taehyung with astonishment.

"Thank you sir." the woman said with a weak voice. "Can you give my children some food please?"

"Of course my lady." Taehyung stood up and looked around him to search for a shop.

He headed to a small bakery and bought some bread and pastries with some silver coins he brought with him. Jungkook was eyeing him while he talked to the merchant, wondering why would a traveler waste his silver for random villagers instead of saving it.

"Keep dreaming, this silver is not for you." Taehyung mumbled.

"What?" Jungkook scoffed. "I was not even thinking about it."

The children were so excited to finally eat after long hours or maybe long days. Other villagers saw them and approached the prince, begging him for food.

Taehyung could not help but smile at them. He was so happy to finally be able to achieve something good with the fortune he got from his father.   
He made sure that no one was hungry or thirsty anymore.

"You." the pirate stood behind him. He was so close that he could feel his body against his back and his warm breath against his ear. "You cannot be just a traveler."

Taehyung froze.

🏰

"Land Ho !"

The captain left his Chambers and walked to the bow to see the famous  land in front of his eyes.   
Diamond was known to be the biggest city in Crystal, where all dreams come true as some travelers said.   
It was also known for its festivals and its delicious food.

"It has been such a long time since I last came here." Jimin joined him. "I am glad we arrived safely."

"Release the anchor!" Suho ordered the crew members when the ship finally reached the harbor.

The pirates raised the anchor and released it, catching the handles before it drops all the way then walked backwards to lower it to the last tip.

"Are you sure you are going to be safe here?" Yoongi asked Jimin after they walked out of the Three Lions. "You told me before that there was one of your castles here."

"I know." Jimin answered with a cold tone. He was still mad at him for being inconsiderate the day before. He hadn't talked to him since their hectic conversation.

"If you want, we can find somewhere to hide until we g-"

"Why are you telling me this? Why does it matter if they find me or not?!" Jimin shouted, making the masked man surprised.

"I am just worrying about you." he simply answered.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Why would you worry about me?"

_Silence._

"Oh, please." the silver-haired rolled his eyes. "Please, do not tell me it's for the gold."

"It's not for the gold." Yoongi said. He sighed and looked at the young man's eyes. "After our conversation yesterday, I am sure that you wouldn't want to go back to that prison. I know you want to continue your adventure and achieve your goals."

"So, what?" the prince bit the inside of his cheek.

"Jimin, I know that you are still mad." Yoongi rubbed his neck. "I wanted to apologize for my harsh words. I was hurt and tired, I was not aware of my actions."

The prince's frown turned into a sad smile. The sincerity in Yoongi's eyes stopped the tightness of his chest. "I should apologize too for my rudeness."

Yoongi smiled and offered him his hand, "Are we good now?"

Jimin looked at his feline eyes and pressed his lips, stopping them from smiling too much. He shook the man's hand and whispered, "We're good."

"So, is there anything you want to do here in Diamond?"

"I don't know..." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look there!" a pirate shouted.

Everyone looked to where he pointed and Jimin widened his eyes when he realized the Burning Flame was parked not too far from their ship.

"Taehyung is here."

"Seems like it." Yoongi nodded. "Are you going to look for him?"

"Of course." Jimin sighed. "I am just worried the guards might see him. I hope he is hiding somewhere."

Yoongi chuckled. "You don't know who he is with. The Flamian pirates would never hesitate to finish all the guards' lives."

"Still." Jimin shrugged. "I need to worry."

"Where are ye going mates?" The captain walked out of the ship, placing his arm around Hoseok's shoulders to help him walk.

"Hoseok." Jimin approached them. "How are you doing?"

"Better." the sailing master mumbled. "Just need a good sleep."

"You should thank that captain." Jimin smiled. "He took care of you during the entire day."

Suho cleared his throat and looked away.

Hoseok turned his head to look at him and gulped when his dark eyes tested on his. "Thanks cap'n."

Suho could not help smiling widely. He ruffled Hoseok's black hair and pulled him closer to him. "I told ye I'd never let go of ye."

Jimin walked back to Yoongi with a big smile on his face, "They are so sweet together." he said.

"Look at you!" Yoongi exclaimed. "A few days ago, you treated me of crazy when I told you that two men can love each other."

"I know." Jimin rubbed the back of his head. "But now, my mind has changed."

"Thanks to who?" Yoongi smirked.

"Pfft." the prince rolled his eyes. "You." he mumbled quietly.

The masked man laughed and placed his arm around the prince. "Let's go look for your brother." 

"I have an idea." jimin rubbed his chin.

"What is it?"

"We are going to the castle."

Yoongi froze.

He faced the young man and raised an eyebrow, "Have you lost your mind? We were just talking about hiding from the guards and now you want to go to them?"

"We will trespass inside." Jimin corrected.

"Whoa." Yoongi could not believe it. "Are you the same man I first met in our hometown?"

"No." Jimin shook his head with a smile. "The pirate life changed me." he laughed.

Yoongi laughed along with him.

A bark interrupted their conversation and both got excited when they saw Shadow running toward them.

"My boy!" Yoongi caressed his hair and played with him.

"Look at him being so happy!" Jimin knelt before Shadow and kissed his nose. "You are so cute." 

The Eagle looked at him and smiled softly. He liked seeing the smiling version of Jimin more than the angry one. He surely looked more handsome.

"Shadow is luckier than a hundred men in this town." he said.

"Why?"

"Look at how you are kissing him." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Jimin blushed and hid his face in the husky's neck.

Yoongi laughed and rubbed his back, "Let's go."

🏰

On their way to the castle, they stopped by a food stall to eat their lunch.

"Here Shadow!"

The dog lied next to his master's chair and waited for his meat patiently.

"God, how much I missed real food." Jimin said after the old woman placed the plates on the table.

Yoongi chuckled, "Eat well."

Jimin ate the meat like a tiger would devour its prey. He gave up on the etiquette and ate with both his hands.

The Eagle stared at him with surprised eyes. He misjudged the young Prince before, he thought their adventure would be tough because of his whines and complains, but it seemed like the man was adopting well to the wild life.

"You were starving." he laughed.

Jimin simply hummed. His mouth was so full that he could not formulate a word.

~~

After lunch, they walked in the village and Yoongi told Jimin to buy a hood in order not to be recognized by the palace guards.   
He chose a dark blue hooded cape which went perfectly with his white shirt and his black trousers.

He faced Yoongi and chuckled, "Now, I just need a mask and I will be just like you."

Yoongi laughed, "No, no! You cannot be like me, I am more handsome."

"Liar." Jimin rolled his eyes. "I know you cover your face because you are ugly."

"Mm sure." The Eagle chuckled. "Let's continue walking Hooded Man."

They left the village and entered a large forest. Jimin remembered a shortcut he and his brother would use to run away to the village when their father wasn't in the castle.

"We should arrive in a few moments." he told his friend.

"Can we stop for a moment? Shadow is thirsty."

"Sure."

Yoongi and his dog ran to the river. Jimin followed them and sat on the grass to admire the breathtaking landscape around them.

"Diamond is a beautiful city." the masked man sat next to him while Shadow was playing around them.

"It is, indeed." Jimin smiled. "My brother and I loved coming here to spend the vacation, even though we could not do plenty of things because of our parents." he sighed. "We should always follow the rules...no talking to strangers, no eating food outside the castle, no having any intimate relationship with someone who is not a royalty or a noble's daughter."

Yoongi chuckled, "You broke almost all the rules."

"I know." Jimin laughed and stared at him. The way his eyes got smaller every time he smiled made him wonder how the rest of his face would look.

Yoongi turned and caught him staring at him, "I am sure stop staring at an ugly man is also on the rules list."

Jimin shook his head, "I think I am about to break a rule." he said.

"What r-" Yoongi's words could not be finished when the prince suddenly lifted his mask a little bit to show his lips. "What are you doing?" he was about to push him, but Jimin stopped his hand. "If I cannot see your face, at least show me a part of it."

Yoongi furrowed, "Why?"

"Just...just let me break it." Jimin whispered before placing his lips on his.

It was a gentle kiss, or just a simple peck, but it managed to make the prince very nervous and the masked man quite flustered.

They parted and looked at each other. Jimin felt a knot in his stomach when he saw how surprised Yoongi looked. His eyes were wide open and his hand was shaking from nervousness.

"I...I am so sorry!" Jimin covered his mouth and stood up. "I don't know what occurred to me! I am sorry I should not have done this." he ran far from him.

Yoongi hurried to follow him. He grabbed his arm and both stopped in the middle of the forest, surrounded by giant trees, illuminated by the brightest sun.

"Do not apologize." Yoongi said.

"I don't know why I did it." Jimin lowered his head.

The Eagle could not stand to see how his teeth would bit his lower lip. The prince looked incredibly handsome at that moment; his silver locks were moving gently with the breeze and were shining under the sunlight.   
His face was flushed, his cheeks were as pink as his lips.

"I don't have any rules to break." Yoongi said. "No one ever told me what I should do." he added, with a voice lacking breath. He could not contain himself at that moment.

"This is why...now I am going to do something that mind is screaming for me to do."

"What is it?" Jimin asked shyly.

Yoongi pulled the prince by the collar and whispered to his ear, "To kiss you until you lose your breath." he pushed him against the tree and attacked his lips with such a fierceness and domination. Jimin put his arms around his back and shyly took out the tongue that the masked man did not hesitate to kidnap and jail it around his.   
He placed his hands on the prince's waist and both parted to take a breath.

"Damn." Yoongi spoke with a hoarse voice. "I think I am luckier than Shadow now."

Jimin smiled. "How...was I?"

Yoongi shook his head, his eyes not leaving his lips. "Amazing." he whispered. "Exactly how I imagined it." he could not wait any longer to capture Jimin's lips again.

It was a passionate scene, very similar to the ones Taehyung read in his books.   
Two young men kissing under the sunlight, surrounding by the nature, the chirping birds and the dog's barks as background sounds.

Such a dreamy moment.


	8. VII. Diamond: The Castle

_"The most confused we ever get is when we convince our heads of something our hearts know is a lie."_  Unknown.

When they parted, the young Prince found himself breathless. He looked at Yoongi's eyes and gulped. It was his first ever kiss and he would be lying if he said he did not like it. It was better than he ever imagined it to be.

That was when it finally hit him.

His eyes grew wider as he realized what happened. He pushed the masked man slightly and covered his mouth, his breaths getting slower.

"Are you alright?" Yoongi asked, worry in his tone.

"I..." Jimin closed his eyes. "I do not know what happened...I never meant to...I was just curious a-"

"It is alright." Yoongi gave him a small smile. "It is new to you, I understand."

Jimin ran his fingers in his silver hair and sighed heavily, "I just kissed a man." he mumbled. "I do not even know if I really like men."

Yoongi lowered his mask to cover his lips again and walked a little far from the prince. Shadow ran to him and started turning around him. He knelt before him and took the dog in his arms. He needed someone to comfort him during that moment, he was a little disappointed that the young Prince did not feel the same way as him during the kiss.   
It was only a short moment, but he knew there was a connection between them, he hoped all the confusion and all the doubt would fade and be replaced by love and trust, but Jimin remained indifferent.

"I am sorry." he heard him whisper. "I still need time to know myself. It happened so quickly and I am little taken aback."

Yoongi simply nodded and caressed Shadow's hair. "What would you like to do now?" he asked.

"I want to enter the castle, we might find things we will need for our adventure."

Yoongi sighed and stood up, "Alright." He looked at the dog and gave him a sad smile before looking for the leash in his bag. "I am sorry my friend, but you will have to wait here." He tied the leash around a tree and patted the husky's head. "I will come back later."

He walked toward the prince and their eyes rested on each other for a long moment. Yoongi wanted him to say something, he wished he would tell him that he changed his mind, that he was sure he was attracted to him too, but he only gave him a smile and started walking.

While heading to the castle, Yoongi started wondering why he ever accepted to help the prince. He hated gold and hated his poverty for making taking such a risk; the risk of being in the danger and the one of falling in love.

Jimin's hand gripping on his arm interrupted his thoughts. "The guards." he whispered and placed hia index fingers on his lips, those lips he was so impatient to capture again.

"Do you know any way that can lead us inside without getting caught?"

Jimin nodded. "Follow me." he put the blue hood on his head and walked between the trees, looking around him, fearing to be seen.

They arrived in a small garden behind the castle. Yoongi was surprised to see how beautiful it was, everything decorated with several kinds of flowers and multicoloured candles were laid on the grass, surely to be lit during the evening.

"It is our small refuge, Taehyung and I. No one has the right to come here." Jimin said. He sat on the wooden bench and smiled. "We read, eat and do everything here."

"That is beautiful." Yoongi touched the light blue fabric that served as a curtain, perhaps the only way to feel less watched for the two princes.   
He entered and sat on a small mattress that laid on the grass, covered with blue and silver sheets; the tradition colors of Crystal.

"Why don't you live in this castle?" he asked.

"The King does not want to." the silver-haired sighed. "He says he has bad memories here in Diamond. He never said which, but we know how much he does not like to come here. He only agrees to come because the Queen loves this castle."

"I can quite see why she does." Yoongi nodded, admiring the splendor and the immensity of the castle before them. The architecture was breathtaking, it was built to look like four crystals standing; the symbol on the kingdom's flag.

"One day, this castle will be mine." Jimin said. "I cannot stand living with him anymore, I want to move here."

"I guess he won't object especially after...after you get married." Yoongi mumbled quietly.

The prince did not answer. His chest tightened when he remembered lady Irina. She must be waiting for him, thinking that he was spending time with his brother.  
He forgot that he promised her and his father that they will discuss the wedding date right after his sister comes back to the castle.

"See?" he chuckled. "My life is like this. Even when I want to feel free, there is always something to burden me."

"You mean the wedding? You can still refuse."

"It is not easy as you may think." Jimin shook his head. "As a Prince, I am at age to be married and produce an heir or heiress. Liking or not is not something I should think about, I am obliged to do it."

Yoongi frowned when he saw Jimin's sad face. It reminded him again of why he hated royals so much. They were the ones who kidnapped his younger sister and sent her to be a certain king's concubine.

The silver-haired noticed how his eyes got darker and sat next to him, "Are you alright Yoongi? I cannot see your face, but I can feel that you are upset."

The masked man chuckled, "You read my eyes, I see. You are one of those rare people who can do it."

"Really?" Jimin laughed. "Who are the other ones?"

"My late mother and late sister."

The prince froze. It was the first time Yoongi would mention them and he wished it would not be this way.   
He only knew that he had no family, he would not tell him anything more.  
It was sad yet touching that the Eagle would finally share a part of himself, it only meant that he trusted Jimin.

"I am so sorry..." Jimin pressed his lips.

"You do not have to." Yoongi shrugged. "I lost them because of poverty and-" he stopped because he knew the rest of his words would hurt the prince.

"And...?" Jimin stared at him curiously. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked with a soft and comforting voice.

Yoongi stayed quiet for a long moment. It was hard for him to formulate the words because he had never talked to anyone about his family before, no one has ever been curious about him.

"Poverty killed my mother." he sighed. "She got very sick and there was nothing I could do to save her. Doctors are expensive as long as medicine."

Jimin frowned. He always thought the king sent help to all their people. He never imagined that a family could be this poor to die.

"And...your sister?"

Yoongi looked at him with sad eyes. "I do not think you would like this one."

Jimin gulped. "W-why?"

"They took her away from us, palace guards."

The prince widened his eyes, "What? Our guards?"

Yoongi shook his head. "I do not think they were from your castle, they were wearing different uniforms." he stopped for a moment, trying not to cry. "They took her and other young women to be some king's concubines."

Jimin's heart shattered in a thousand pieces. "What are you saying..." he said in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

"I will be honest with you." Yoongi said, staring right into the prince's eyes. "I always hated royals."

Jimin pressed his lips.

"I despise them so much...they have all the things we would never have and most of them do nothing for their people. When we are dying from hunger and cold, they are eating comfortably in a warm room, when we are gravely sick, they are complaining about a small wound... I just cannot stand how unfair it is that we are the same human beings, but we are not sharing the same comfort in life."

The prince's eyes watered. Yoongi's words sure hurt him because he could never change the fact that he himself is a royal.

The masked man surprised him by lifting his chin, "But I do not hate you." he told him.

"Why not?" Jimin wiped a tear. "I am a prince."

"I know." Yoongi nodded. "But you are different. Since the day I saw you smiling when doing little things, when I saw you not complaining about the discomfort and saw you not judging the pirates, I knew you were not an ordinary prince." he felt bad for making him crying. He took off the black leather glove from his hand and wiped his tears with his thumb," I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"No." Jimin shook his head. "I am the one who is sorry that royals tend to think the worlds belongs to them." he said with a small voice. "Maybe my brother and I are not like this, but my father is a part of them and I wish we would never become like him."

"You won't." Yoongi said. He sighed and stood up, "Now, let's get back to what we came for."

"Right." Jimin took a breath and asked the masked man to follow him. There was a wooden door hidden behind a tree. The prince took something off his neck, it was a sort of necklace Yoongi had never noticed before.

"A key?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The key to the second door of my room." Jimin smirked. "Come in." he welcomed Yoongi inside. 

Jimin started coughing because the room was dusty.

"The advantage of wearing a mask." Yoongi chuckled.

"Oh, shut up will you?" the prince rolled his eyes.

Yoongi looked around him. The room must be twice bigger than his wood shack. Blue curtains hide the windows and foreign paintings were hung on the white wall.   
The furniture was made of silver and the thought of it made Jimin blush because he did not want Yoongi to think that they are using the fortune only for their goods.

The Eagle sat in front of the desk and took the dust away from a book titled "My Freedom". He turned to look at the prince whose eyes were already on the volume.

"Bad days?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded, "I was looking for any way that would make me feel free." he pressed his lips and cleared his throat. He opened his wardrobe and took two warm coats and shoes he never wore. "I hope it will fit." he gave his friend a pair of leather boots.

"Oh, shoes." Yoongi nodded. "Mine got destroyed because of the storm."

"Mine too."

The prince looked around and sighed.

"What is wrong?"

"The bathroom is outside the room."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, "Do not tell me that you are thinking of bathing."

"I am." the prince said. "I stink."

"What if you get caught?" Yoongi crossed his arms. "You know what will happen."

"I know, but life is all about risks don't you think?" he said, taking a clean shirt and trousers from the wardrobe.

"You are impossible." Yoongi shook his head with a smile.

Jimin opened the door and walked discreetly in the dark corridor. Yoongi followed him, looking around to make sure no one sees them.

"Why do I feel like a thief when I am in my castle?" the prince whispered, making the Eagle chuckle.

"It is the fear of getting caught." he said. "I lived this way for years, so I am used to it."

"This feeling is stressful and exciting at the same t-" the prince stopped when he saw two guards walking not too far from them.   
Yoongi grabbed his arm and both rested their backs against the wall until they finally left.

Jimin sighed from relief and kept walking.

"Where is the damn bathroom?" Yoongi mumbled.

"Over there." Jimin pointed to the other end of the long corridor.

"Why is it too far from your room?" Yoongi furrowed.

"I know right." Jimin sighed. "I really need them to move it next to my chambers."

"Now you just sounded like a prince." the Eagle chuckled.

Jimin smiled sadly, "I am one after all, am I not?"

"You!"

A sudden shout made them jump from surprise. They turned and saw a guard pointing at them.

"Oh, no." the prince's heartbeats could be heard so much they were loud.

"Guards!" the man called.

"Bloody hell." the Eagle grabbed the prince's arm and ran in the opposite direction. "I told you that bath would only create problems."

The silver-haired could not talk. He was so scared to get caught that he could not even hear anything.

"Stop right here!"

Two guards stood before them.


	9. VIII. Diamond: The City

_“Old ways won’t open new doors._ ” Unknown

 

 

“Stop right there!”

The two men froze when they saw the guards standing before them.

The prince hurried to put the blue hood on to hide his face because he could not risk getting recognized by the king’s men.

“Infiltrating inside the king’s castle is a crime!” one of the men screamed.

The prince should be relieved that they were doing their work well, but at that moment he just wished they could be stupid and clumsy.

“Arrest them!”

Fortunately, the masked man was quicker than them. He grabbed the prince’s hand and kicked the first man who approached them before running away in the middle of the large and dark corridor.

“Do not look back, just run!” he told the prince. “Who told you it was a good idea to come here?!”

Surprisingly, the silver-haired did not feel very scared or nervous. While running, he could not stop laughing. It was his first time running away from people who want to arrest him and it felt so new and so exciting to him that he thought he did well to leave his home and go on an adventure.

The masked man had no idea of where he was going, but he made sure to run from corridor to other in order to confuse the guards and make them lose their track.

“There is a hidden door somewhere.” the silver-haired said with a breathless voice. “They put it for emergency purposes, they won’t guess that we know it.”

“Where is it?”

“I do not remember well, it must be just somewhere here.”

The Eagle rolled his eyes, “Really?”

“Just follow me.”

“The last time I followed you we almost got caught.” he could see him faking a smile despite the mask covering his face.

“Come on, it is not that bad.” the prince chuckled. “I am sure we can leave.”

“If you say so.” the Eagle sighed and followed him.

He cursed when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Seems like we have to run again.” Jimin shrugged and dragged the masked man with him.

“Stop!” the guards shouted. “Don’t you think you can leave this castle!”

“We will see about this.” the Prince smirked and pushed the large pot for plants strongly to make them fall on the ground. Yoongi helped him and chuckled when he saw the guards struggling to get past them.

“You can be really wild when you want huh.” he told the prince.   
He was laughing while following him and he did not see nor feel someone behind them.

“Got you!” Jimin widened his eyes when he saw the guard grabbing his friend’s arm.

“Let go of him!” he shouted.

“And why would I listen to you?” the man furrowed.

“Because I am your pr-”

Yoongi’s loud and obvious cough cut him off. He pressed his lips and mentally cursed himself because he was on the verge of revealing his identity and ruining his plans.

He drew his sword and faced the man, “Let’s see if you can get me.”

The guard clenched his fists and pushed Yoongi violently on the ground making him groan with pain because of his back injury.

Jimin felt bad for his friend and promised to finish that up as soon as he could.  
He made sure that his hood hide his face well so that the man does not recognize him.

The guard way maybe well trained, but Jimin was a Prince and he had more experience than him. His father taught him how to master a sword since he was a child, then the royal knight, Kai, became his new teacher when the King started getting old.

The guard was having a hard time keeping control of his weapon. Jimin used the tricky techniques Kai taught him until the man’s sword dropped on the ground.

Yoongi watched him with amazement. He shook his head with a smile, wondering if there were more interesting things to know about the young prince.

“Let’s go!” Jimin helped him stand up and both ran toward his chambers. He hurried to grab the clothes and things they will need before heading to the private garden.

They were far from the castle after minutes of running and Yoongi cursing without limits.

They found themselves in front of the river, out of breath, sweat all over their faces and their feet hurting.

“Damn.” the masked man frowned when he felt the horrible pain in his back increasing.

“We need to get you to a doctor.” the prince said, caressing his back.

“No!” Yoongi pushed him “We need to get you to the doctor! Have you lost your mind?! What kind of good idea was it to enter the castle, and what? Bath?!”

Jimin pressed his lips, trying not to burst out laughing. “I know, it was not the best idea.” he rubbed his neck. “But I got us warm clothes.”

Yoongi looked at him with killer eyes and shook his head. He walked to his dog and unleashed him. “Let’s go my boy, we need to get away from this insane man.”

Jimin laughed, “What? Insane man?!” he fell on the grass and laughed louder than he ever did.

“You dare to laugh?” Yoongi frowned.

“Look at you!” Jimin pointed at the masked man. “You look so funny Yoongi.” he put his arms around his belly and kept laughing. “Your nagging is cute.”

“Cute?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Shadow let’s go. He really is insane.”

He walked away with his dog, making the prince get a hold of himself and follow him. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Somewhere there are no dumb princes like you.” the Eagle mumbled.

“Oh, come on!” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you enjoy it? Because I surely did.” he giggled. “I never lived this before.”

Yoongi stopped walking and turned to look at him, “I live this everyday Jimin.” he said with a cold tone. “And trust me this is not always enjoyable. Especially when you get caught and tortured to death.”

Jimin tensed.

He watched his friend walking silently, surely thinking about something bad that might have happened to him before.

The prince bit his lower lip and walked behind him nervously.   
He did not add another word until they arrived to the village.

They walked in the middle of the crowded road, watching the merchants inviting people to buy scarves for the cold, necklaces for their loved ones or dreamcatchers to have a good sleep.

Jimin could not stop smiling because he has never been in such a lively place ever.   
He admired the villagers for their hard work and their kindness toward the people. He saw them greeting their friends or buying a simply gift for their lovers. It was something he wished he could do everyday; to meet friends and spend his best moments with the person he loves, or will love.

Yoongi surprised him by adjusting the hood well on his head. He looked at him with confusion and saw him pointing to something with his chin.   
He frowned when he saw a draw of him and his brother all over the walls.   
He approached it and read, “Dear people of Crystal, a handsome amount of gold is promised to you if you find the two princes and get them to the royal guards. King Baekhyun.”

“My dear father.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “So persistent.”

“You need to be careful here.” Yoongi told him. “Diamond is a big city, you risk to be recognized.”

“I will do my best to avoid the villagers.” the prince said.

The masked man nodded and looked around him, searching for someone who sells food.

“Are you hungry? There is a old lady who sells warm soup.” he asked.

“But we need to get you to the doctor first.” Jimin crossed his arms. “You seem to be in pain.”

“I am, but the hunger can be more painful, trust me.”

Jimin shrugged and followed him.

They drank the pumpkin soup until they felt their bodies getting warmer. Crystal was a cold kingdom and it only worsens during fall and winter days.   
Jimin opened his bag and took the fur coats to give one to his friend and place the other around his shoulders.

“We need to go back to the ship.” Yoongi said.

“Not now, I am sure it is still under repair.” the prince said. “You saw its state after the storm.”

Yoongi sighed and took another sip of the rum. “We cannot stay in Diamond for long.”

“I know, but I need to find my brother first. I cannot leave him with that psychopathic pirate.”

Taehyung could not stand the pirates’ presence anymore. He watched them stealing food and clothes during the entire day without having the power to do anything.   
He hated seeing them scaring out the merchants and taking everything they worked hard for.

He was sad and disappointed.

“Can you stop sighing for once!” Jungkook’s annoyed voice interrupted his thoughts. “You are making me nervous.”

“Serves you well.” the prince shrugged.

Jungkook stopped and raised an eyebrow. He approached Taehyung and lifted his chin with a finger, “What have you said, love?”

“I said that it serves you well.” Taehyung spoke coldly.

“Oh, why is that?” the pirate furrowed.

“You stole and hurt innocent people!” the prince shouted. “You have no heart, no compassion!”

Jungkook chuckled, “Well, maybe that is why we go by the name of pirates.”

The crewmen started laughing.

“But one thing.” Jungkook looked straight into the prince’s eyes, “I do have a heart, love.”

“Right?” Taehyung scoffed. “Where? In your arse?”

The pirates froze and looked at him a horrified eyes. They knew what happened if someone ever makes the quartermaster angry. It never ends well.

But surprisingly, Jungkook remained calm and simply smiled to the prince. He lowered his head and took Taehyung’s cold hand before placing it on his chest, “It is here, love.” he spoke with a gentle voice. “Not in my arse, but close to your heart.”

The blond gulped.

He found himself hypnotized by the pirate’s voice and his beautiful words.   
It was so similar to several lines he read in some romantic books before.  
For the first time, he let the hate and blame behind and only admired the young man’s beauty. His red hair was moving gently along with the breeze, looking exactly like the flame on the ship’s flag.

“Now, back on deck!” he ordered the crewmen.

He grabbed Taehyung’s arm and walked in the middle of the empty streets.   
Suddenly, the prince stopped, making Jungkook look at him confusingly. “What is it?”

The prince crossed his arms and pressed his lips while gathering his thoughts. “I do not understand you.” he said.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“You are that rude and merciless bastard, but at the same time you are that man with a warm heart. I do not understand.” Taehyung shook his head. “Who are you really?”

Jungkook smirked and walked closer to him until he cornered him somewhere against the wall. “It depends on who I am with.”

“Really? Because I do not see what those harmless villagers did to you earlier.” Taehyung frowned.

“This is an exception, love.” the pirate sighed. He caressed the prince’s blond locks, “I have to do this as a pirate, as a member of the Burning Flame. This is our own way of survival.”

“Still.” Taehyung looked away. “It is not a reason.”

The red-haired smiled and approached his face to the prince’s, “But you are the reason of my warmth.” he whispered against his ear, making shivers run down his body.

“Why?” Taehyung tried to sound normal.

Jungkook looked at him and placed his thumb on his red lips. He caressed the lower lip slowly and gently, without taking his eyes off him. “You are the first lad to make me feel this way.” he said. “And I do not know what to do with you.”

Taehyung could not feel his legs anymore. Jungkook’s words provoked a strange sensation in his body that made him desire only one thing; his touch.

“How...how do you feel?” he asked.

Jungkook bit his lip and caressed the prince’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You lighten the flame in me.” he said with an unusual deep voice. “You make my fire want to leave my body and burn those lips of yours.”

Taehyung gulped and placed his hands on Jungkook’s muscled arms. “How do you burn them?” he asked.

Jungkook took his hands and placed them around his waist before placing a kiss on the prince’s lips.   
Taehyung immediately responded to his kiss and opened his mouth slightly to let the pirate push his tongue and capture his own. Jungkook put his hands on the blond’s cheeks, deepening the kiss and feeling his flame consuming both their bodies.

They parted after a while, breathing heavily, looking at each other with lust and desire.

“Do you understand who I am now?” the pirate asked. “Just a word from you, just a single touch can make me lit up.”

Taehyung nodded shyly. “I understand.”

On their way to the harbor, Yoongi and Jimin got surprised to see that there were controls in the ships’ entrances.   
Apparently, the king ordered the royal guards to check every single person who left the lands with the hope of finding his sons.

“My father can go to that extent.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “He will never leave us alone.”

The masked man felt bad for him. He did not like seeing the anger on his face, so he pinched his nose, making him look at him with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Jimin chuckled.

“Let’s go somewhere else. The controls will surely not remain until night, so let us come back here later.”

“You really are worried about me.” Jimin said with a smile. “How sweet.”

The masked man rolled his eyes and walked away. “You can be really annoying.”

Jimin laughed, “But you love my annoyance.”

Yoongi shrugged.

“Let’s be honest, both of us were living a sad and hopeless life before. I was craving my freedom while you craved gold. And now, despite all the danger and risks we got what we wanted, don’t you think?”

Yoongi frowned and looked at the prince, “Do you still think I am here because of gold?”

“Isn’t it the case?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I am here because your stupid arse got me here.” he said. “I could have been lying peacefully on my dirty old couch.”

“Exactly.” Jimin said. “If we reach our goals, your dirty old couch will be replaced by a large bed with the softest mattress.”

Yoongi furrowed.

“I know you think I am right.” Jimin smirked, “Now move your arse and find us somewhere to stay.”

It was getting dark when they entered a small tavern hidden in the empty streets of the village.   
Yoongi ordered them food and drinks while Jimin chose a table in an isolated corner.

“Here.” the Eagle placed two jars of rum on the wooden table. “Drink to get warm, but not too much. I do not want to handle your drunken self again.”

Jimin chuckled, “Am I that hard to handle?”

Yoongi sat in front of him, “You almost took off my mask.”

The prince rubbed his chin, “My drunken self must be smart.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“I am really curious about how you look like.”

“You already saw my eyes and my li-” the masked man stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say. “Sorry, I needn’t remind you of that.”

“You have no reason to apologize.” Jimin smiled. “Yes, I did saw your lips and yes, I did think they were soft.”

Yoongi froze.

“Looks like I am already drunk.” the silver-haired giggled.

Yoongi did not say a thing because his interest was suddenly focused on the neighbouring table where two men were talking.   
They were so drunk that they did not realize they were spilling their secrets.

“I am going to get that notebook!”

Jimin froze and turned his head.

“Even the King would not guess where it is!”

They laughed and asked for more jars of rum.

“What is it that you know gentlemen?” the old lady asked them with a smile.

“We know where the notebook is!”

Yoongi and Jimin shared a quick look.

The masked man did not hesitate to stand up and walked toward their table. Judging from their drunken state, they might hardly remember him the next morning.

“What do you know about the notebook?” he asked. “Where is it?”

“You are looking for it too.” one of the men laughed and tapped his back strongly, causing his pain.

“Tell me where it is.”

“The old man said, let the wind bring you to where the purest soul burns under a red sky.” the man said before losing consciousness.

Yoongi walked toward the prince who was already up and ready to leave.

“Where the purest soul burns under the red sky. This is definitely where I think it is.” he said.

“I know.” the Eagle nodded.

Jimin finished his rum and looked at his friend, “Yoongi, I think now it is the time for us to move our arses to Flames.”

The masked man burst out laughing and tapped his back.


	10. IX. Flames

_“They may never understand your fire, but they will always long for your flames.”_  Jessica Katoff

The Prince and the masked man left the tavern and headed to the harbor. Jimin was excited because he finally felt himself getting closer to his goal which is to find King Aiden’s notebook and destroy it to end the wars between the kingdoms.

They walked silently in the empty streets, the Eagle looked around them every time to make sure they were not followed. The Prince was more in danger because all the villagers knew he was not in security in his castle and especially because they hate the King who has not done a good work during the last years. Baekhyun neglected his people and let them die with hunger.

When they arrived to the harbor, Jimin was about to run to the ship with a large smile to see his new friends and ask the captain to head to Flames when he got suddenly stopped by the Eagle.   
He felt his hand grabbing his arm strongly and looked at him with confusion, “What?”   
Yoongi pushed him gently behind him and placed his finger on his lips.   
The Prince’s eyes lied on the pirates who were standing in front of the Three Lions, they seemed like they were looking for someone.

“Did ye find the lad?!” they heard Suho ask his crewmen.

“No cap’n.” a pirate shook his head. “No one’s seen’em.”

The captain clenched his fists.

“They are looking for us.” Jimin whispered to the masked man who shook his head and mumbled, “They are looking for you.”

“Me?” Jimin pointed to his chest. “Why? Have I done something wrong?”

“Everyone knows now.” Yoongi said. “A traveller is far different from a prince.”

The silver-haired bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the pirates who seemed to be in deep conversation. “We spent many days with them, they know how I am. I am sure they won’t hurt me if I go to them.”

The masked man rolled his eyes. “They are not your friends Jimin.” he spoke with a serious voice. “They are pirates, they steal and kill people to survive.”

“But-”

Yoongi cut the Prince off, “And you know who are the pirates’ worst ennemies ? Nobles and the Royal family.”

The Prince pressed his lips and lowered his head sadly.

“We cannot go back on deck. If they ever catch us, the consequences will not be good.”

“What should we do then?” the Prince raised an eyebrow. “If we do not have a ship, how are we supposed to go to Flames and find the notebook?”

Yoongi tapped his shoulder, “We will do it in my way this time. I never needed a ship or a carriage before, you know.” he rolled his eyes. “Our real adventure will start now.”

Jimin didn’t know if he should have been sad that their trip was going to take more time or happy that their adventure was going to start for good.

“We should go now.” the masked man. “They can find us here. We need to find a place to stay until the morning.”

Jimin simply nodded. He took a last look at the Three Lions and smiled say. The days they spent in the middle of the sea were not ready to be forgotten.  
Thanks to those days he spent with the pirates, he learnt that surviving is the most important thing and that having a few trustworthy men around you is better than having a hundred people who just want their own good.

And finally, he got to know that love between two people of the same gender is as normal as the one between a man and a woman.   
It helped him understand a part of himself more.

The Eagle grabbed his arm, interrupting his thoughts. “We need to go.”

Jimin nodded and followed his friend.

* * *

On the other side of the Crystalian border, the snowy mountains were replaced by dunes of a golden sand that flew with the light wind.   
Instead of the blue and silver uniforms, men wore loose black pants and a thin white shirt, without forgetting the traditional red hood that protected their faces and shoulders from the unbearable heat and sandstorms.   
The red cloth embroidered with small golden patterns that represented suns shone like a thousand fires under the sunlight.   
To finish the uniform, an orange belt was placed around their waist, joining the cloak with the shirt forming the colors of a burning flame.

The men walked in the middle of the desert, looking around to see if any stranger approached the castle behind them.  
The King’s residence with the walls painted with an ochre color stood majestically in the middle of the deserted sands, far from the village and far from the world.

Inside, the servants were already up to prepare the royal family’s breakfast. The women wore a long orange dress surrounded by a red belt, with a black round hat placed on a silk cloth that covered the top of their hair.

A maid knocked on door and the King’s guard opened for her.

“Your majesties.” she bowed and placed the bronze tray on the table. “Your breakfast.”

“Thank you.” the black-haired king gave her a gentle smile and stood up to pour the warm green tea in his wife’s cup.

He sat by the queen’s side and sighed while looking at her face. The tan color of her skin faded and gave place to a noticeable paleness. Her pink and soft lips became dry and blue, the queen’s beauty was slowly fading but the glow on her eyes was still there. She wanted to show her husband how happy she was with him until her last breath.

“I know I ask you this every day, but how do you feel?” the king asked with a gentle voice.

She gave him a small smile, “My dear, I cannot lie to you and say that I am doing better every day. I feel weaker every time I open my eyes.”

The man felt his chest tighten as he saw how the woman who used to be cheerful and energetic barely smile and talk so silently.

“My king.” she placed her small hand on the king’s arm and squeezed it. “I want you to never forget our people and always respond to their needs. You have always been an amazing king and I hope you will always remain this way.”

The black-haired male teared up a little and hurried to wipe his tears with his handkerchief. “Why are you talking like you are leaving me now...” he whispered.

The queen pressed her lips strongly, trying not to cry too. “I may not leave you now, but you know it is coming soon.”

The King looked at his wife and took her fragile body in his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment and made himself believe that the things have not changed yet, that she is just suffering from a common fever that will end in a few days.

Then her body reminded him of the opposite.  
She barely ate a thing that bones stuck to the flesh.

Knocks interrupted them.

“Your majesty?”

The King recognized the royal secretary’s voice and nodded to the guard to let him enter.

“I am very sorry to disturb.” the man bowed shyly. “How are you feeling my queen?”

The woman simply nodded with a smile.

“What is it Kihyun?” the king asked.

“An important matter, your majesty.”

The king nodded and gave his wife a last smile. “I will come back later my dear.” he kissed her forehead.

He put the golden crown on his head and left with Kihyun.

* * *

The Flamian king and the secretary headed to the study. The King invited the young man to sit down and looked at him, waiting for him to share the news.

“There is a rumor circulating in Crystal. Everyone is talking.”

“What rumor?”

“That the notebook is here in Flames.”

The King raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “How is it possible? We searched for years.”

“I know.” Kihyun nodded. “But there is still hope that it is hidden somewhere here.”

The king rubbed his chin, “So the Crystalians think they can come here and find it?” he scoffed. “There is no way I would let anyone start a war behind my back.”

“What should we do sir?”

“Close the borders first. We cannot risk that a Crystalian puts his hand on the notebook. You know what can happen if it falls between king Baekhyun’s hands.”

Kihyun nodded, “He will destroy the rest of the kingdoms.”

“This is why we need to send more guards at the borders.”

“Alright sir, there is another rumor.”

The king furrowed, “That the notebook is in my castle?”

Kihyun laughed and waved his hands, “If only sir!”

The king smiled, “What is the other rumor then?”

“The two princes of Crystal left the castle weeks ago and they are nowhere to be seen.”

The King chuckled, “They finally had the courage to leave the coward that their father is.”

Kihyun laughed.

“Speaking of princes...” the king cleared his throat. “Do you have any news on...”

The secretary shook his head, “I am sorry, your majesty.”

“No, it is alright.” the king pressed his lips and looked away.

The young man looked at him with a sad smile, “It has been three years, your majesty.” he spoke with a gentle voice. “Before he left, he made sure that he will never come back.”

“I know...I know.” the king sighed.

“Knowing his personality, I am sure he is doing well on his own.” Kihyun added with a smile. He did not like to see the king getting sad every time he remembered his younger brother.

“Oh, I am sure he is fine.” he nodded. “But I cannot bare the thought of him hating me.”

“No, your majesty!” the secretary shook his head violently, “He does not hate you, he never did.”

The king sighed, “How can you be so sure?”

“He might have never said it, but I know he loved you and still does.” Kihyun said. “The prince did not show his feelings easily, but he did care about you.”

The king smiled, “My dear friend, you always succeed to make me feel better even though nothing is going well.”

“An honest and kind king like you sir does not deserve unhappiness.” Kihyun sighed. “I hope you will find your happiness soon.”

The king hummed and nodded, “I hope so.”

After their small meeting, he spent some hours in his study to review some contracts and respond to letters. When he finished, it was time for lunch so he headed downstairs to go to the dining room.

“Papa!”

He stopped walking and a smile appeared on his face when his daughter’s sweet voice sounded in his ears.   
He turned around, squatted and opened his arms to welcome the little five years old. “My beautiful princess, come here.”

The child laughed and ran to her father to give him a big hug, “You smell good papa.”

“Oh, really?” the king smiled. “It must be because a pretty flower is around me right now.”

The girl giggled and kissed her father’s cheek.

“So, Moonlight, tell me what you have done this morning.” the king lifted her and walked to the dining room.

“Lady Harper taught me how to draw a flower.”

“That is amazing! Did you do well?”

“Yes!” Moonlight clapped her hands. “I drew a cherry blossom!”

“Is it your favorite flower darling?”

Moonlight nodded. “Lady Harper told me that there is a kingdom called Blossom and they have flowers everywhere. I want to go there papa!”

The king laughed and kissed her head, “I will have to send a letter to their king and we will see if we can go.”

“She also said that their Prince is very handsome.” the little girl giggled.

“Oh, so this is what ladies talk about.” the man chuckled. “I have never seen the Prince, so I don’t know if he is or not.”

* * *

The next morning at Crystal, the Eagle woke the Prince up and placed two bowls of warm soup on the ground. “We need to eat and leave this town.”

Jimin groaned and opened his eyes lazily, “We need to find my brother first.” he mumbled.

The masked man sighed, “I don’t know if we can find him before getting caught by the castle guards.”

“I cannot leave him with those pirates.”

Yoongi nodded, “I know, but drunk this first.” he pointed to the bowl. “You have not eaten for long hours.”

After they ate and paid the inn’s owner, the two men walked in the village, trying their best not to interact with anyone so that no one recognizes Jimin.   
The Prince looked around him, with the hope to find a tall and blond haired man but the only ones he has seen were strangers to him.   
He finally had a hope to find the notebook and prevent their kingdoms from knowing a tragic war, but he did not want to live this moment without his brother.

“Jimin, look.” the Eagle stopped him and hide behind a wall. He pointed to the pirates walking toward the Burning Flame.

The Prince’s eyes shone when he spotted his brother walking with them. He left a small sigh of relief because he did not look hurt or unhealthy.   
He was wearing a long red and black jacket, similar to the one the quartermaster was wearing and he never looked in such a good mood before. He was listening to the pirates talking and sometimes he would smile or laugh at their jokes.

“He does not seem in danger.” the Eagle chuckled.

“I know.” Jimin pressed his lips. “He looks happy.”

“You have never seen him smiling like this, right?”

The silver haired shook his head. “But I do not know if I can trust that pirate.” he said, pointing at Jungkook with his chin.

The masked man chuckled, “I think he is the only one to be trusted in that ship.”

“Why do you think so?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“Open your eyes and see.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook and saw how his hand was placed on his brother’s back. He saw the way his eyes looked at Taehyung with adoration while he talked and the way his smile would appear on his usual frowning face when he listened to him.

“He loves him.” Yoongi whispered to his ear.

“Love?” Jimin gulped. “Is it really a good thing? Should I really not worry?”

“Good question.” Yoongi chuckled. “But I think you would not like to separate your brother from the first man he perhaps ever loved.”

Jimin sighed and rubbed his neck. “I am confused, what should we do?”

“Rumors circulate fast Jimin, I am sure they know about the notebook, so they must be heading to Flames too.”

“Then why don’t we ask them to welcome us on their ship?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Do you know that if you take a step in the harbor, Suho and his crew might just end your hopes?”

Jimin bit the inside of his cheek and walked away, “There is nothing wrong with being a prince.”

The Eagle sighed and followed him, “There is nothing wrong with that, but we lied to them and took advantage of their hospitality.” he said.

Jimin simply hummed. “Now, we will walk to Flames until we rot in our way.”

Yoongi laughed and grabbed his arm, “I might have a solution.”

“Really?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You won’t like it.”

They walked until they arrived to a farm. Yoongi checked the owners were not around and asked the Prince to follow him to the stable.

“What are we doing here?” Jimin whispered. “We are invading someone else’s property.”

Yoongi nodded, “We are going to do worse.”

The Prince widened his eyes.

The Eagle faced him and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Why did you leave the castle?”

“To be free and find the notebook.”

“Do you really want to achieve these goals?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded.

“Then you should know that life is all about risks.” the Eagle added. “You are a prince, so you must be good at riding a horse.”

“Of course I can ride a h-” Jimin stopped talking and his eyes grew wider when he finally realized what Yoongi’s idea was. “Are we...are we stealing horses?”

The Eagle nodded, “Better than die walking?” he smirked.

“But they belong to their owners!”

“Do you want to walk until you lose your feet?” Yoongi furrowed.

The silver haired pressed his lips.

“We need to hurry before someone finds us.” Yoongi chose two horses for them and gave Jimin a reassuring nod. He also hated the idea of stealing people’s property, but sometimes life gives you no choices.

He caressed the dark horse and whispered, “Let’s go to Flames, my friend.”

The two men left the stable with the dark and brown horses.   
Jimin looked at the small house and bowed, “I am so sorry.” he said before following the masked man.


	11. X. A Prince

_“Be loyal to the royal that is in you.”_  Harold. B Lee

 

 

After they left the farm, the Prince and the masked man rode the horses in the middle of an empty forest. It was getting colder little by little as they approached Sapphire, a city in the northern east of the kingdom, one of the coldest ones.  
They had to go there so that they could reach the boundary between Crystal and Flames.  
The Eagle did his calculations and shared that they were estimated to arrive to the neighbouring kingdom in a week.

After long hours of walking, the horses started getting tired so, the two men decided to stop by the river and let them rest for a while.  
Jimin sat on the ground and opened his bag to take the coats he brought from the Diamond castle. “Take this.” he gave the masked man the black one.

“Thanks.” Yoongi wore it and sat beside him. They watched the horses drink the cold water from the river and gave them some carrots they bought on their way.

Jimin let out a heavy sigh, “Poor creatures.”

Yoongi stared at him and chuckled, “Do you still feel bad for the owners?”

The Prince nodded, “Of course I do. They must be looking for them now.” he rested his chin between his knees.

Yoongi smiled and tapped his shoulder gently, “I know we did them wrong, but our purpose is to protect the people.”

“I know...” the prince sighed again.

“Aren’t you a prince?” Yoongi asked.

“Yes, but what does it have to do with this?” the silver haired raised an eyebrow.

“When we finish this adventure, you can buy them new horses.”

The prince’s mind did not focus on the last words Yoongi said, he only thought about the first ones he pronounced.

_When we finish this adventure._

So many things happened since the day he escaped from the castle with his younger brother that he almost forget that all the adventure will come to an end after he completes his mission.

“Jimin?” Yoongi’s deep voice interrupted his thoughts. “Is anything wrong?”

The silver haired shook his head. He looked at the horses that were peacefully eating their food and smiled. “Horses are gorgeous.” he said, admiring how their hair shone under the sunlight and how they stood majestically on the grass.

“They are.” Yoongi nodded. “You must have a lot in your castle.”

“I do.” Jimin said. “Mine is a white Friesian, I named it Nieve.”

“You rode your horse often?”

Jimin shook his head, “Occasionally. I was always busy studying at the library. My father would ask the royal professors not to let me leave until they made sure I learned well about politics and Crystal’s history. I barely had time to spend time with my brother, I could not do much thing.”

The masked man sighed, “I am sorry to say this, but I really do hate the king more now that you told me all these things about him.”

Jimin chuckled, “You do not need to apologize Yoongi, even if he is my father I do feel a little of hatred toward him.”

Yoongi looked at him with a sad smile and leaned towards the river. The Prince watched him raise his mask a little above his lips in order to drink the water.   
He blushed when the memory of their kiss surged in his mind. He could not lie to himself and say he did not like it, he really did but he was still confused about himself. He guessed he needed more time to know if what he feels toward the masked man is only curiosity, friendship or something deeper than that.

This time, one of the horse’s neigh interrupted his thoughts. He cleared his throat and kept looking at the young man drinking the fresh water. He noticed he had some hairs growing on his chin and he could not help smiling when he imagined him with a beard. He thought it would be disturbing to keep a mask if he had one.   
Then he realized he had some hairs growing on his own chin too. He chuckled because he never spent too much time without shaving before.

“What are you chuckling about?” Yoongi asked.

“I’m just thinking about the two of us with beards.” the Prince laughed.

Yoongi furrowed, “You really are strange.”

“Not stranger than you.” Jimin rolled his eyes.

The masked man laughed and stood up to caress the dark horse, “It is time to walk again my friend, it is going to get dark soon.”

* * *

The Flamian pirates surrounded Taehyung, whispering to each other. The captain left his cabin and walked toward him with a smirk, “So, I heard we have a prince aboard.” he chuckled.

The blond pressed his lips and lowered his head, “No one was supposed to know.” he mumbled.

“Well, seems like yer father ruined yer plan.” The pirates started laughing.

The young prince wanted to laugh along, but he could not do so. He was worried about his older brother, he saw the pirates from the Three Lions looking for him when they were still in Diamond City and he was afraid something happened to him.

“Captain, I really need to find my brother.” he told Jinyoung who simply nodded.

“I’m sure yer brother’s doing fine.” he said. “He ran away from those bloody Crystalians cause he knew what they can do to their prince.”

“Good thing he finally got away from them.” the sailing master chuckled. “I can’t stand them.”

Jungkook placed his arm around the prince’s waist and looked at him, “No need to worry, he is alright.”

The crewmen started whistling and laughing at the sailing master.

“The master turned soft!”

“He’s fond of the cutie!”

Jungkook frowned and threw the rhum jar he was holding on them. “To your posts you rascals!” he shouted.

The captain laughed and patted his back, “They’re just teasing ye mate.”

“You know I do not like it captain.” the quartermaster mumbled.

Jinyoung chuckled and winked to the young prince, “I’ll see ye later.”

Jungkook looked at Taehyung again and frowned when he saw the sad look on his face. “Have you not heard me love? I told you your brother is going to be alright.”

“How can you be so sure?” the blond furrowed.

“That masked man does not seem so bad.” Jungkook shrugged. “As long as the two of them are together, I doubt something can happen to them.”

Taehyung sighed and walked to the quarterdeck. He got used to stand there, watching the splendor and the greatness of the azur blue ocean every time he felt sad.

Jungkook followed him and stood behind him. He decided not to say anything and just watch the blueness of the sky turn into a dreamy orange and pink color.

“I miss him.” Taehyung spoke after long minutes of silence.

“Your brother?” the quartermaster was still behind him, listening to his every sigh.

“My brother and I were supposed to go on this adventure together, we were not supposed to be separated. It was not planned to be away from each other and...and leave on a pirate ship.”

“Oh?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “You do not like being here?”

“I like it.” Taehyung nodded. “But it would have been better with him.”

Jungkook smiled and placed his arms around the young man. He rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at the beautiful scenery surrounding them. “I am here.” he spoke with a deep voice, sending shivers in Taehyung’s body because of the warm breath that caressed his neck. “Am I not enough for you love?”

“You are not my brother.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.

The pirate smirked, “Clearly not.”

He faced him and placed his hands on his waist, “I may not be your brother and I won’t be your friend, but I can be something more important than that.” he said.

“Be what?” Taehyung hurried to ask.

Jungkook looked around him to make sure no one was watching and got closer to the prince to kiss his lips gently, “I can be your man.”

The blond blushed and looked away. His heart beat shallow, it beat so strong he thought his chest would burst. He licked his lower lip and looked at the pirate’s eyes shyly. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” he asked with a quiet voice.

Jungkook smiled and whispered to the prince’s ear, “I should be the one asking this, love.”

Taehyung smiled too and rubbed his neck nervously.

“I have something for you.” Jungkook said before taking something from his trouser’s pocket.

The prince wondered what the small red piece of cloth he took out was.

“Here.” Jungkook pushed Taehyung’s blond locks gently away from his forehead and tied the red handkerchief around his head.

“What is this?” Taehyung asked, feeling the cloth covering his hair.

“It is called a bandana, it is a famous pirate fashion item.” the quartermaster smiled. “It looks good on you, love.”

* * *

Yoongi and Jimin walked for three days already. The prince never realized their kingdom was that large until he felt the tiredness consume his body from too much walking and not having enough sleep.

They rested as many times as they could mainly for the horses because they needed to freshen up and fill their stomach.

The two men would only stop by a any food stall they find and buy something to eat to get some more energy.

Jimin gasped when they arrived at a mountainous region. He stopped his brown horse in the middle of the trees to admire the giant rocks which stood majestically, making him forget everything that surrounded him.

The mountains were pristine and white, even the dark green of the pines was mostly coated in the crystalline snow. It was not unusual to see snow in the kingdom because Crystal was mostly known for its cold weather and winter was the only season people ever knew, but there was something about the landscape that caught the prince’s attention. He found himself in a place where the white color dominated and it never looked this beautiful to him before. The trees were coated in the shiny snow, looking like brides in their wedding dresses.

His smile grew wider when he saw all the snow covering the grounds. He leaned to whisper to the horse, “Would you like to walk in the snow? It looks beautiful!”

The horse seemed to understand him and walked on the white coat.

Yoongi watched them from behind. He did not know what was more gorgeous; the landscape or Jimin riding the brown horse in the middle of the snow, making the scenery look like a painting made by one of the most famous painters.

“He really is a prince.” he mumbled to himself as he watched Jimin smiling, his silver hair dancing along with the cold breeze. He was wearing a silver and blue fur coat which highlighted the color of his hair and matched with the place they were at.

“Let’s go my friend.” he caressed the dark horse and walked closer to Jimin.

He looked at him and chuckled, “You may want to hide yourself, but your royal genes would never lie.” he said, making the silver haired confused.

“What does it mean?”

“The class in the way you are dressed, the elegancy in your ride, the radiant smile on your face...you are indeed a prince, Jimin.” 

Jimin looked at him with wide eyes, “Were they...compliments?” he rested his hand on his chest and kept looking at the masked man with a surprised face.

“Why?” Yoongi laughed. “Is something wrong with it?”

“I am just surprised you know this kind of words.”

Yoongi tapped his shoulder, “You truly do not know me.” he said before walking away.

Jimin got off the horse and followed the Eagle. They walked side by side, their footsteps getting printed on the snow coat.

“I would like to know you better.” the prince said.

Yoongi turned his head and stared at him for a long time, admiring how handsome he looked. “Why would you like to know me?”

Jimin shrugged.

The masked man was about to say something when he suddenly heard a carriage coming their way. “Put your hood on.” he told the prince who hurried to hide his face.

“Oh, no.” his heart almost stopped when he recognized the silver and blue patterns on the saddles. “Royal carriage.” he whispered.

Yoongi pressed his lips and moved closer to him, “Try not to look that way, alright? Walk normally until we arrive to that tree over there.” he said, pointing to a big fir not too far from them.

Jimin took a breath and decided not to be scared. He made sure his face was well covered and walked by his friend’s side, hoping the carriage would leave soon.

“Jimin!”

Both men froze when they heard the woman’s voice.

“No...no.” Jimin shook his head.

“Come on brother, I can recognize your walk from miles away.” 

The silver haired turned his head and smiled nervously to his younger sister, “Lyra...what are you doing here?”

“Your sister?” Yoongi whispered to him.

Jimin simply hummed.

“Now a princess, exactly what I needed.” the masked man rolled his eyes.

“I should be the one asking you this brother.” Lyra walked closer to them. “I received a letter from our father, he told me you escaped from the castle.” she chuckled. “By the way, where is Taehyung?”

“He is not here.” Jimin sighed.

“And where is he?” Lyra crossed her arms. “Please tell me he finally found a man to love.”

Jimin’s jaw dropped to the ground. “H-how...how did you know?”

The princess rolled her eyes, “Really brother? I always knew he loved men.”

“But-”

“And I know that you do too.” she smirked.

The masked man could not help but laugh.

The young woman looked at him then at Jimin, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked.

Jimin nodded and looked at Yoongi with a nervous smile, “This is Yoongi, he is the one accompanying me in this adventure. Yoongi, this is my younger sister Lyra.”

“Pleased to meet you, my lady.” Yoongi bowed to the princess.

The brown haired woman looked at her brother and smiled, “It seems like I needn’t worry about you then. You are in good hands.”

Jimin blushed and avoided her eyes.

The princess rested her hand on the Eagle’s shoulder, “Please take care of Jimin and if you ever hurt him, just know that the consequences won’t be pretty to see.”

Yoongi laughed and nodded, “You do not have to worry about it.” he said. “But I got to be honest.” he leaned his head to whisper in her ear, “Your brother is a piece of work.”

“Oh lord.” Lyra covered her mouth and giggled.

“Lyra, you won’t tell our father, right?” the prince asked with a worried tone.

The young woman smiled and hugged him tight. “How could I? Your face have never looked this good before. Adventure suits you Jimin.”

The prince smiled back and ruffled her brown hair, “Thank you little sister.” he kissed her cheek. “Taehyung is doing good, you do not have to worry about him.”

“Please just tell me how the man is.” Lyra pouted.

Jimin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “He is a pirate.”

Lyra widened her eyes, “That brat!” she exclaimed. “I am so proud of him.” she faked a tear and started laughing.

“Are you heading to the castle?”

The princess nodded, “I received another letter...from Irina.” she gave him a sad smile.

“Oh, no.” Jimin ran his fingers in his silver hair, “Poor woman, she must be worried.”

“She wrote that she had fate in you and that she was sure you would go back to her and marry.”

Yoongi felt his chest tighten. All the things happening to them made him forget that the prince was already engaged to the prime minister’s daughter. It hurt him to think that one day he would have to go back to his previous life and fill all his duties.

“She is a very kind woman, but...” Jimin sighed.

“You cannot love a woman.” Lyra smiled and squeezed his shoulder, “I understand and I respect it.”

“Would you please comfort her for me?”

“Of course, I will.” Lyra said. “She is my friend after all.”

* * *

On their fifth day, the two men could not feel their legs anymore from the tiredness and the low temperature.

The prince was getting sadder day by day, not only because he felt bad for breaking lady Irina’s heart, but also because he got to know the real king his father was. He saw people lying on the snowy grounds, shaking from cold, their lips turning blue.

He used to enjoy drinking his hot chocolate in front of the fireplace in his chambers, without thinking about the exterior world. He knew their kingdom was too far from being the great one he always imagined, and he realized they were going to be in danger if the king of Flames ever finds the notebook, he surely won’t hesitate to take their kingdom and rule over it too.

He could not let it happen, if his father made the biggest mistake, he should be the one to erase it for him and make Crystal a better place where its people can leave peacefully and healthily.

It was getting dark and there was no near village where they could spend the night. The snowstorm made it more difficult for them to walk, so they needed to hide somewhere until morning.

“Do you still have that tent you brought from the castle?” Yoongi asked when they arrived to a quiet place in the middle of the woods.

“Yes.” Jimin was thankful that he thought about bringing the blue tent. He and his brother used to raise it in the garden and play inside for hours. He never thought it would serve a good purpose.

He helped the man raise it on the snow. He looked for rocks to place them on the corners so that it does not fly with the wind.

“No bed tonight.” Yoongi said. “Are you alright to sleep here?”

Jimin nodded and entered inside the small tent. “I still got some bread and cheese.”

“Perfect.” Yoongi sat in front of him and both shared the little food they had.

They heard the horses neighing and cursed themselves for only thinking about their own stomachs.

“Stay here.” Yoongi stopped him from getting up. “I will feed them.” he took some carrots from the bag and left the tent.

He caressed the horses and whispered sorry to them. “Here, it is nothing, but it is all we have.” he placed the vegetables on the ground and went back to the tent. 

It was very late at night and Jimin still could not sleep nor close his eyes. Yoongi, who was lying beside him turned and saw how he was shivering because of the cold. “Are you alright?”

“It is...it is cold.” the prince spoke with a broken voice. Despite the fur coat he was wearing, he could still feel the low temperature weakening his body.

Yoongi looked at him with a worried face and did not hesitate to take off his coat. He placed it around Jimin’s body to warm him up.

“No...you are going to get cold.” Jimin whispered.

“I am used to it.” the masked man said. “Just sleep.”

He kept watching over him, with the hope that his body will get warmer and finally sleep, but it did not work unfortunately, the prince was still shivering.

He touched his hands and cursed when he realized how cold they were. “You are freezing Jimin.” He looked around him, hoping he could find something to warm him up but all they had were food and silver coins.

“C-cold...” the prince said with a weak tone.

Yoongi looked at him and remembered what the captain of the Three Lions did to warm the sailing master up.

“You probably would not like this, but I have to.” he said, before undressing himself, revealing a torso full of scars and blues, but the prince was nearly unconscious so, he could not see it.

“What?”

Yoongi got closer to him and took the coats away from him. He whispered an apology and unbottonned his shirt gently.

“What are you doing Yoongi?”

“I got to warm you up Jimin, this is the only way.” Yoongi said, before placing his cold body against his naked one. He closed his eyes because feeling the prince’s soft skin touching his was like a torture to him. He tried not to think too much and only focus on saving him from dying with cold.

He mumbled a curse when he felt Jimin’s warm breath against his neck.

The Prince and the Eagle were lying under the small blue tent, holding each other tight, their bodies warming up without clothes or fire, they only needed the natural human heat.

Yoongi lowered his head and found the prince already sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and ran his long fingers in his soft silver hair. He raised his black mask a little and approached his face to place a gentle kiss on his temple, “Have a nice dream, my prince.”


	12. XI. Flutter

_“The first snow is like your first love. Do you remember your first snow?”_  Lara Biyuts

A gentle morning breeze stroked The Eagle’s face. He opened his eyes lazily and frowned when he realized it was already bright outside. He did not sleep well the night before because he looked after the prince and made sure he was alright.

He was tired and yet he smiled when he saw the snowflakes falling on the white coat covering the grounds.

The prince’s quiet breaths interrupted his thoughts. He lowered his head and took a look at him while he was sleeping peacefully. His heart pounded at his breathtaking beauty. He could not see him clearly the night before, he could not admire how handsome he looks with his silver hair covering his eyes and his half naked body.

The prince slept with his mouth half opened and it only made Yoongi smile because he thoughts he looked ridiculously adorable. He hesitated for a moment before approaching his hand to his face and caressing his cheek gently with the back of his hand. His skin was cold and soft, making the black haired male want to touch him more.

The prince moved and Yoongi hurried to take his hand away. He looked for his mask and hide his face again. He was still not ready to show him what he has always been hiding from everyone.

Jimin opened his eyes and looked at the Eagle for a moment. His cheeks flushed when he saw his bare skin, but he could not look away anyways. He had never seen him naked before and he wondered why he would hide himself. His body looked exactly like any man desired, well built and covered with some scars, proving he has gone on many adventures and went through a hard time.

“Good morning.” his deep voice sounded in his ears, making shivers run along his body.

He pressed his lips and shyly looked away when he remembered what happened the night before. Even though he got very sick, he still remembered every single detail of it. The way Yoongi spoke so gently with him and the way he took him in his muscled arms to warm him up was nothing to be forgotten easily.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked a him nervously, “I...I am sorry for what happened the night before. I must have been a burden to you.” He said.

Yoongi chuckled and looked for the prince’s shirt before placing it around his shoulders, “Get dressed first, it’s still cold.”

Jimin smiled and wore his shirt.

“As I said, you truly are a prince.” Yoongi added. “You could not even resist the cold.” He laughed.

The silver haired frowned and hit his arm, “Stop it...” he pouted. “I am still learning to get used to this life.”

The Eagle simply chuckled and got dressed too. He left the tent and stretched his body, the prince followed him and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air.

“Oh, no.” he heard Yoongi mumbled.

“What is it?” he raised an eyebrow and turned his head. “No...” his eyes grew wider when he realized the brown horse was nowhere to be seen. “Where is it?”

Yoongi walked to the dark horse and caressed his hair gently, “Someone took your friend huh.” He spoke gently and kissed his nose.

“Who might have stolen it?” Jimin asked.

The Eagle shrugged, “Perhaps someone as miserable as us.” He smiled. “He took only one horse, it only means that he really needed it.”

Jimin sighed and walked to the river to wash his face and drink some of its water.

Yoongi got back to the tent to take some leftover food from his bag. He sat on the snow and invited the prince to eat breakfast. He watched him chewing the bread with a pout on his face. “You must be tired of bread.” He said.

Jimin shrugged, “I should be thankful we still have food to eat.”

The masked man smiled.

“What am I going to do now?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“My horse is gone.” The prince mumbled.

“We still have one.” The black haired said, looking at the dark horse which was quietly eating. He then looked at the prince and realized he was staring at him with a confusion. “Don’t you know that two men can ride a horse?” he laughed.

“I know, but...” Jimin looked away.

“But nothing.” Yoongi smirked. “You will be riding with me.”

The prince blushed only by the thought of two of them being close again.

After they packed up their things, Yoongi got on the black horse and offered his hand to the prince to help him sit behind him. He looked before him, hiding his smile, having the prince ride with him was something he never thought he would desire.

Jimin got shy and could not move. He gripped his friend’s coat and waited for the horse to start walking.

The masked man chuckled and turned his head to look at him. Their eyes rested, making both of them gulp at the proximity of their faces. Yoongi took the prince’s hands and placed them on his waist, “I am sure you do not want to fall.” He whispered in a gentle voice.

Jimin cleared his throat and looked away, “I guess I don’t.”

They left the forest a few hours after, the ride was long and tiring, but the two men were not complaining. In fact, they enjoyed each other’s company. They would not waste their time worrying if they would arrive to Flames as soon as they could, in the contrary, they stopped every time they found some interesting place. Jimin’s eyes would shine bright at the sight of the nature which surrounded them. He was happy they lived in a beautiful country and promised himself to go back to those places after he completes his mission.

They were thankful they still had some gold and silver to buy their meals and all the things they needed during their trip.

The temperatures increased as they got closer to the borders. The Flamian heat reached the neighboring city, making the ride easier for the two adventurers. Jimin was happy to take off the coat and walk freely with his white shirt, but Yoongi insisted he woke the blue cloak so that no one recognizes him. The King of Crystal made sure the news of the missing princes reach every corner of the kingdom, making the things more difficult for the crown prince.

As for Taehyung, it was a little easier for him aboard the Burning Flame. The ship was finally reaching the Flamian waters. The sailing master, Jackson, predicted they would arrive to destination in less than two days.

The captain was eager to arrive, he knew finding the notebook could be of a big use to him, especially when the four most powerful kingdoms were looking for it. He thought it could be a nice deal to sell it to one of the kings.

The young prince was getting used to the pirate life, he even started helping the crewmen by serving their food or cleaning the ground. He was happy to get some new friends, like Jackson, who was in fact an openminded and funny man or Jinyoung, who was kinder and less tough than he looked like. Sometimes when all the pirates are sleeping, he and the captain would sit in his cabin and talk about their dreams. He was surprised that he was not judging him because he was a prince and grew up in a different environment than him, who was born in a poor family and lived a miserable life for long years. The blind eyed pirate was very comprehensive and even gave him some advices for his relationship with the young quartermaster.

Speaking of Jungkook, that morning he was standing in the quarterdeck, observing the Flamian lands which were not far from their sight. Taehyung noticed his endless sighs and wondered if anything was wrong with him. After he finished helping the crewmen paint the wood of the ship, he washed his hand and fixed the red bandanna the young pirate offered him before walking to him. “Jungkook?” he stood next to him and stared at him with confusion, “Is anything wrong? You do not look well today.”

The quartermaster shook his head, “There is nothing wrong.” He mumbled. “I am alright.”

“You do not look alright at all.” Taehyung frowned. “I can see it clearly on your face that something is up.”

Jungkook chuckled and cupped his cheek, “You already know me so well, love.”

“Of course.” Taehyung replied arrogantly. “So, are you going to tell me?”

The young man sighed and his eyes rested on the lands again. “It is just that it has been a long time since I last have been in Flames.” He spoke with a calm voice. “I feel a little nervous.”

“You? Nervous?” Taehyung laughed. “Impossible!”

Jungkook laughed along with him and placed his arm around his waist, “Trust me love, even  _I_  can get nervous.”

“And why is that?”

Jungkook stayed silent for a long moment, hesitating on whether he should entrust the prince with his secrets or not.

“I have a story there.” He spoke. “A bad one I must say.”

Taehyung furrowed and looked at him. The usual grin on his face got replaced by a sad and hesitating smile. “Would you mind telling me this story?” he asked with a gentle voice.

Jungkook shrugged, “I’m not ready to tell it, love. I am sorry, but it is still hard for me to talk about it.”

Taehyung simply nodded and rested his head on the pirate’s shoulder, “When you are ready, do not hesitate to tell me.”

Jungkook smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his head, “Thank you, love.”

* * *

The King of Flames was sitting alone in his study, an empty sheet and a feather on his desk. He spent hours staring at the two instruments which used to be his best weapon and his origin of happiness. He was always good at writing poems since he was still a prince, he won many prizes and even conquered Queen Sabrina’s heart with his love letters. In his happy, he would write many poems a week, he would even teach his wife and their daughter to play with words.

Those times unfortunately faded along with his past.

Since Sabrina got sick, the laughter and the joy disappeared from their castle. All the feasts they usually organized once a week or once a month gave place to moments of fear that the queen would die at any time. It was even more difficult because their five years old daughter would keep asking if they will always live happy together.

Namjoon never got an answer for her.

It concerned him to imagine Moonlight grow up without the love of her mother. It scared him to leave her alone with the castle nurses while he took care of his duties as a king. He wished everything was only a nightmare and that Sabrina would be alright and everything would go back to normal.

Gentle knocks interrupted his deep thoughts.

“Come in.” he sighed.

The royal secretary smiled to him and walked closer, “The borders are well secured, sir. The guards are making sure no one steps inside the kingdom.”

“Very well.” Namjoon nodded. “How about the troops? Have they started searching?”

“Yes, sir. I sent troops everywhere, I am sure they will find the notebook in no time.”

“I hope so.” The king mumbled. “We need to stop this meaningless way at all costs.”

Kihyun noticed the empty sheet on the desk and frowned. It was unusual for the king not to have any words to write and tell all the castle people about them. He knew him since they were children when his late father used to be Namjoon’s father secretary, they grew up together and he watched him develop his love for poetry during long years. Being lost of words only meant that the king was truly broken and it hurt him to see him that way.

“Your majesty, maybe you need some fresh air.” He said. “Perhaps a short trip might help you.”

Namjoon looked at him and gave him a weak smile, “You always cared for me, my friend.” He said. “But I do not thing anything can help me now, watching the queen dying slowly on our bed only kills me too.”

“Please your majesty.” Kihyun frowned. “You should not be this way, you should not show her your weakness. The queen needs to see the best of you before she__” he cleared his throat and looked at him nervously, “__before she leaves us.” He continued.

Namjoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What about Moonlight? She will be heart broken once her mother dies.”

“I know...” Kihyun wiped a tear from his eye. He considered the young princess as his own daughter, he watched her grow up and he was the one who spent most of time with her when her parents were busy with their duties. “She will be sad indeed, but she is a strong girl.”

The king smiled.

“Moonlight looks a lot like you, your majesty.” The secretary added. “I am sure she will not break easily.”

The silver haired king landed his eyes on the white sheet and thought he really needed something that might bring his inspiration back. Staying in the castle surely won’t help him, especially when his wife is getting thinner day by day. “I guess you are right.” He sighed and looked at his friend, “I probably need some air.”

Kihyun nodded with a smile.

“I remembered my daughter sent me on a mission.” Namjoon laughed. “She wants me to bring her flowers from Blossom.”

“Oh?” Kihyun widened his eyes. “Will you go there? Is it alright?”

“Well, their king certainly owes me a favor. I saved his kingdom from being destroyed by King Baekhyun, I am sure he won’t object to me paying a visit.”

“Then how about you bring Princess Moonlight with you, sir?”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin, “It sounds like a brilliant idea.” He smiled. “She will be happy to hear it.”

The secretary smiled too. He was thankful that the king finally decided to change his ideas for a while. “I will keep an eye on the queen while you are away, your majesty.”

Namjoon stood up and gave a small hug to his friend, “Thank you.” He whispered. “You have always been helpful to me.”

“It is my duty, your majesty.” He bowed.

The king wore his coat and headed toward the door, “I should tell Moonlight, she will be so happy. She is also curious if the prince of Blossom is really that handsome as people say.” He chuckled.

“The prince?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “I am sure you will meet him there.”

* * *

The Prince and the Eagle were almost reaching the neighboring kingdom. They were both nervous and excited because they never left Crystal before. They were ready for a new adventure.

Jimin wondered if Lyra arrived safely to the castle and did not mention anything about meeting him. He trusted his younger sister, so he was sure she would not betray him. He only wished she did what he asked of her; comforting Lady Irina. His fiancé must be worried about him and their marriage and he felt bad about it. He admired her for her kindness and her multiple talents, but he knew he would never make her happy, knowing that he could feel attraction for a woman.

Speaking of attraction, it was getting more complicated for him to be around Yoongi. The masked man was making him nervous day by day, he loved how he cared for him and always made sure he was alright before they moved on from a village to another. Sometimes he would get a little sad when he would remember that he agreed to join him on the adventure only for gold, he wished he could be more precious and meaningful.

When they arrived to a small village called White Pearl, they left the horse by a tree without forgetting to leave him food before heading to a tavern. They walked for many hours and they were hungry, they needed to eat well in order to regain their energy.

Yoongi ordered grilled meat and vegetables for them, along with some beer to ease up their thirst.

He watched the prince getting uncomfortable because of the blue cloak. He looked tired of hiding his face from people, he wanted to feel for free and interact with the villagers.

“You look disturbed.” The Eagle sat in front of him.

Jimin sighed, “I do not feel completely free.” He mumbled. “I left the castle to forget my life as a prince, but I still get reminded of it every day.”

“I k-” a loud bang interrupted the peaceful environment inside the castle.

The owner gasped when she saw the tall and large men walking through the wooden door.

“Damn.” Yoongi clenched his fists. “Scoundrels.” He said.

Jimin widened his eyes and watched the men looking around with a large smirk on their faces.

“It’s our lucky day!” their leader exclaimed. “So many people at once.”

The lady ran toward him and begged him to leave her tavern. “Please, we have nothing to offer you.”

“Are you sure, my lady?” the man chuckled. “It appears to me that I’ll find a treasure today.” He said, his eyes landing immediately on the prince who was watching him with fright.

“Oh, no.” he whispered.

Yoongi looked at him, “Do not move or say anything.” He mumbled.

While the scoundrels attacked the clients, taking everything away from them, their leader walked toward the two men. “A date?” he laughed. “I never realized we had faggots in this shit of a country.”

The Eagle clenched his fists and kept his eyes on the prince.

“Worried about your dear lover?” the man pulled him by the collar. “Disgusting bastards.” He mumbled coldly before slapping Yoongi and throwing him on the ground.

“Yoongi!” Jimin screamed before hurrying to him, but the man did not let him do so. He grabbed him strongly and cupped his face in his large hands, “You look familiar.” He said.

Jimin felt his heart stop. He looked away quickly, pressing his lips and praying the man won’t recognize him.

“What is it I smell?” the scoundrel pretended to smell something. “Gold.” He smirked. He pushed the prince on the Eagle and took the bag from the table.

“Don’t touch that you asshole!” Yoongi punched him strongly, making him groan with pain.

His men did not waste a time to attack the masked man. They grabbed him by force and pushed him against the wall before they hit his face several times.

“No please, stop!” Jimin tried to stop them, but he would only get hurt too.

“Don’t! Yoongi cried. “Stay there, stay quiet.” He told him.

Every time he would kick one of the men, he would receive the double of the pain.

The leader approached him and pulled him by the hair, “Next time, don’t try to fight against scoundrels. You know you have no chance to win.”

Yoongi gave him a death glare, “Fucking asshole.” He mumbled between his teeth, gaining another strong punch that made not only his nose bleed but also his lips.

“We’re done here, let’s leave.” The leader ordered his men. He took a last look at the prince and left with their bag.

Jimin hurried to run toward the Eagle who fainted on the ground, “No...” The blood fell from under his mask, he tried to take it off to take a look at his injuries, but Yoongi stopped him by grabbing his arms, “Don’t.” he mumbled weakly.

“But you are hurt!”

“It is alright, I am used to it.”

Jimin frowned and helped him stand up, “Your life must have been horribly bad.” He said. “You are used to the cold, used to get beaten...”

Yoongi chuckled and placed his arms around Jimin’s shoulder to help himself walk properly, “I am no prince, I live a miserable life.”

Jimin asked the lady to pack their lunch before they left.

The Eagle found a small fountain in a corner and went to wash his face from the blood. He groaned, the cuts were small yet very painful. He walked back to Jimin and the horse, “Let’s go.” He said.

Jimin looked at him sadly.

“What is it?”

“We lost all the gold.” The prince cried. “We have nothing left.”

Yoongi frowned and pressed his lips. He got on the horse and helped the prince out. “Well I guess, we need to find another way to afford our food.”

“Our?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

Yoongi turned to look at him, “Why do you sound surprised? What is wrong?”

The prince gulped, trying not to cry. “Do you want to continue this adventure with me?”

The masked man furrowed, not getting what he meant.

“I lost the gold Yoongi, I cannot offer you anything now.” Jimin pouted.

Yoongi started laughing as the horse started walking again. “You are impossible.” He shook his head.

“I am serious!” the prince exclaimed. “You first joined me because I promised you gold, I have nothing now.”

“I know.” Yoongi nodded.

“Then...why are you still here? Why did you protect me earlier? Why do you still want to go with me?”

“Whoa, hold on!” Yoongi laughed. “These are so many questions.”

“Answer me.”

The masked man sighed and stopped the horse. He turned toward the prince and looked straight at his eyes, “There is a saying from a famous pirate named Jack Sparrow.” He said.  _“Not all treasure is silver and gold mate.”_

Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“It is true that I joined you before because I was blinded by gold, but now it is different.”

The prince asked with a quiet voice, “Why?”

Yoongi approached his face and placed his hand on his arm, “Because now, I am blinded by love.”


	13. XII. Blossom

_“A flower blossoms for its own joy.”_  Oscar Wilde

The carriage rolled slowly in the middle of a paradise of trees of small flowers whose light pink petals illuminated the aisle thanks to their beauty.

The ground was covered with a bed of petals, the view was magnificent.

“Papa! Look!” the little princess’ eyes shone the second they arrived to the kingdom of Blossom. She would not stop asking for her father’s attention every time she saw beautiful flowers.

Namjoon looked at her and smiled. He ruffled her long black hair and kissed her temple, “The flowers are gorgeous.” He told her.

“I am so happy we came here papa!” Moonlight hugged him tightly and rested her head against his arm.

Later, they arrived to the castle and their surprise continued at the view of the spectacular towers standing in the middle of the forest. Unlike the ocher walls of their castle, a splendid pink with the same color of the cherry blossoms was painted on the walls while the edges of the windows were in white.

“Amazing.” Namjoon shook his head. He helped his daughter get out of the carriage and waited for one of his men to announce their arrival.

Minutes after, a man dressed of a long purple and pink velvet jacket ran outside the castle and headed toward them. “Your majesty.” He bowed to the king. “I am very glad to welcome you to the kingdom of Blossom!” he exclaimed with a wide smile. “It is a delight to receive you in the castle.”

“Thank you.” Namjoon smiled back.

“My name is Ken, I am the royal counselor.” The purple-haired man said. His eyes rested on the little girl and his smile grew wider. He knelt before her and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, “You must be princess Moonlight, I am happy to meet you.”

The princess blushed and smiled to him shyly.

“Please your majesty, follow me.”

The king of Flames entered the castle, followed by his daughter and his guards. He walked slowly behind the counselor, admiring the beauty of the interior. Paintings of flowers were hung on the walls making the corridors more lively and less boring to walk in. Large vases of pink roses and yellow tulips were placed in the corners, seducing every passerby by their breathtaking charm.

“The king was very glad to receive a letter from you.” Ken interrupted the silence.

“I was even more glad when he welcomed me to his kingdom.” Namjoon said. “It was very kind of him.”

They stood in front of large white wooden doors and waited until one of the guards announced king Namjoon’s presence.

“Come in, please.” The purple-haired invited him and the princess inside the hall.

“Sir Namjoon!” A man whose silver crown rested on a hair as white as the snow approached to greet them. “What a pleasure to have you here, my friend.”

“Thank you for welcoming us sir.” Namjoon smiled and bowed to the pink-haired woman who stood next to her husband, “Queen Violet, you look radiant as always.”

“That is flattering.” The woman smiled. “Hello darling.” She knelt before the little princess, “You grew up fast! The last time I saw you, you were still a baby.”

“You know Moonlight, they have a daughter nearly your age.” Namjoon told the girl.

“Selena!” the queen called the maid, “Bring Flora here please.”

The eight year old Blossom princess appeared in the hall moments later. She was wearing a white dress with pink flower broderies and her light brown hair was attached with a ribbon behind her neck.

“Say hello to princess Moonlight my dear.” The queen said, but the girl just hide behind the maid and looked at the five year old princess shyly.

King Edmund laughed, “Our daughter is a shy girl.” He said.

“I am sure she will feel more comfortable later.” Namjoon said.

Moonlight looked around her and raised her eyebrow before asking the king, “Where is the prince?”

The queen laughed, “I am sure he must be lost between the flowers in his private garden.”

“The brat spends more time with those creatures than with his family.” Edmund chuckled. “You need to rest sir Namjoon, the trip must have been long.” he patted Namjoon’s back. “We will see you during lunch.”

“With pleasure.” The Flamian king nodded.

“Selena, please accompany the king and the princess to their chambers.” Queen Violet told the maid who gladly asked the guests to follow her outside the hall.

Moonlight, being the energetic child that she is, started running in the corridors while humming to one of the songs her governess taught her during one of their particular classes.

“Moonlight! Do not run, you will fall! Namjoon shouted, but the princess did not seem to care about her father’s words. She kept running and laughing loudly until she bumped onto someone.

She let out a small gasp and lifted her head slowly to take a look at the man who stood before her. A silver crown rested on his light pink hair, highlighting the colors of the long jacket he was wearing. A white rose was hidden in the small pocket of his shirt and a beautiful scent of flowers reigned around him.

A smile formed in his handsome face as he knelt before the little girl, “Hello.”

“You...you are the prince!” she exclaimed, making him laugh. “Yes, I am. What is your name?”

“My name is Moonlight.” She answered shyly.

The pink-haired took a look at her orange and red dress, “The princess of Flames.” He nodded. “It is nice to meet you, my name is Jin.” He smiled and looked behind her where stood the silver-haired king. He stood up and walked closer to him, “Your majesty, welcome to Blossom.” He offered his hand and Namjoon immediately shook it, “Thank you prince Jin, I am glad to finally meet you.”

“Your daughter is very beautiful.” The prince said, looking at the little girl.

“She is.” Namjoon smiled.

The prince’s eyes rested on the king for a moment before he spoke again, “She looks like you.”

The king laughed and nodded his head, “You are the first one to say so.”

“I hope the trip was not so tiring.”

“Not much.” Namjoon shook his head.

Moonlight gently pulled Jin’s jacket to catch his attention, “Is it true that you have an entire garden for yourself?” she asked with a small voice.

Jin smiled and knelt before her again, “I do.”

“Whoa!” she exclaimed. “You are lucky.”

The pink-haired hummed and rubbed his chin, “Would you like to join me there later?”

Moonlight’s eyes shone brightly as she clapped her hands, “Yes!” she looked at her father and pouted, “Can I?”

Namjoon nodded slowly.

“Now, you should go rest. I will see you after lunch.” Jin told her. “Lady Selena, please get her to her room.”

The little girl left with the maid with a happy face.

The prince approached the king and gave him a small smile, “I heard about the queen, I am very sorry, I hope she will get better.”

Namjoon sighed, “This is what we are all hoping, but she will leave us soon...”

Jin preferred not to say anything, he kept staring at the king who seemed lost in his own thoughts. “Perhaps you would like to join us in the garden later.” He said, waking him up from his reverie.

Namjoon smiled and nodded, “Gladly.”

* * *

_“Because now, I am blinded by love.”_

The prince gulped as Yoongi’s words haunted his entire body. His heart skipped a beat every time his eyes would connect with his and see all the love in them.

“How...how can you speak like that...” he looked away and bite his lip strongly. Spending the last weeks with the Eagle were surely not easy for him, especially since the day he knew he might be attracted to men instead of women. Yoongi always managed to make him feel confused about himself, he would create a thousand emotions in his, ones he could not decrypt or describe. As the days passed, he knew more things about the young man and he could only be amazed by how brave and smart he is.

He surely felt something strange when he was around him, but he was not sure what it was, he was scared to know it.

Yoongi sighed and pressed his lips, “Are you still not ready?” he asked with a disappointed tone. “What should I do to make you believe what you truly are...”

“I am sorry, I am in the middle of a fight against my own self.” Jimin chuckled nervously. “I still don’t know what I really want.”

The Eagle frowned and took the prince’s hand to place it on his chest, “Don’t you feel anything when you touch me? Don’t you feel curious about me?”

“I-I don’t know.” The silver-haired mumbled.

Yoongi simply hummed and looked away, “I am sorry, I misunderstood you.” He mumbled before he turned back and gently caressed the horse’s hair, “Let’s go my friend.”

At night, they arrived to a village not too far from the border between Crystal and Flames. They set up the tent on the grass and shared a little piece of bread they had left in the bag. It was unfortunately the last one they had, the next morning they would have to find a way to pay for their food. Losing all the gold would certainly change many things in their adventure.

The Eagle spent hours sitting outside, by the river, next to a fire. He and the prince did not share words since their awkward conversation earlier. The young man occupied his entire thoughts and it hurt him to think that he would probably not share the same feelings as him.

Jimin, on the other hand, was having a hard time to sleep inside the tent, not because it was uncomfortable, but because his heart would not stop beating fast. Yoongi’s words were still playing in his mind, his deep voice still sounded in his ears, sending shivers to his body. He hated being confused about himself, he only wished he could understand what he really wanted and live peacefully with his own self.

When he heard his footsteps approaching, he hurried to close his eyes and pretend he was sleeping. He was too ashamed of hurting him that he could not face him again.

The Eagle lied next to him and stared at his sleeping face for a while, a hundred thoughts haunting his mind, a feeling of disappointment, pain and desire. He let out a loud sigh and whispered, “Good night.”

* * *

Back in Blossom, princess Moonlight was the first one to leave the lunch table to follow the prince outside the castle. She waited for that moment for hours, she was very excited to visit his private garden and see all the beautiful flowers he had.

Namjoon let out a chuckle, seeing his daughter acting that way made him happy because she could finally forget a little of the pain the queen’s sickness caused her.

He smiled to the king and queen of Blossom and excused himself. The butler helped him put on his red and black jacket and he headed toward the garden.

He walked slowly, enjoying every fresh breath. The weather in the foreign kingdom had nothing to do with the extreme heat and dryness of Flames. It was not cold, nor hot, the gentle breeze would caress your skin to make you feel relaxed and at ease. He envied them for always living in such a clean and calm environment.

Moonlight’s laugh interrupted his thoughts, he smiled and followed her voice until he found himself in a hidden corner of the large castle garden. He opened a door covered with a climbing plant and widened his eyes when he saw the beauty of nature in front of him. The garden was larger than expected, it occupied a space as big as the main hall of the castle. A fountain stood wonderfully in the middle, its falling water creating a soothing melody which highlighted the nice combination of the flowers’ scents.

“This is beautiful!” he heard the princess exclaiming.

He walked, his eyes not leaving the colors reigning all over the garden. There were every kind of plants he had ever read about in books like roses, buttercups, blue minks, lilies and alstroemerias.

“Indeed it is.” He mumbled and stood before the prince, “You planted all this?” he asked.

Jin nodded, “My mother taught me about flowers since I was a child, she helped me during a few years and then I finished everything by myself.”

“That is remarkable.” The king said with a surprise tone. “It is really gorgeous here inside, I understand why you spend most of your time here.”

The prince smiled, “Flowers bring me joy.”

“How lucky you are.” Namjoon said. “We barely see some of them in my kingdom.” He sighed.

“I heard your castle is in the middle of the desert.” Jin added. “It must be lonely there.”

Namjoon nodded and joined Moonlight who was talking to some flowers.

“What are you telling them?” he asked.

“I am asking of their names.” The princess placed her finger on her lips, “Do not speak loud, you will disturb them.”

Namjoon chuckled and kissed her temple.

The prince walked closer to them and knelt before the princess, joining the king. “Do you like the flowers, my dear?”

“Yes!” Moonlight exclaimed. “I wish we had a garden in our castle.” She pouted.

Jin rubbed his chin, “Perhaps your father would like to move here in Blossom.”

“Yes, please, please!” the girl hugged her father who burst out laughing, “What about Flames darling? The kingdom will be sad without its king and princess.”

“And its queen.” Moonlight added.

Namjoon pressed his lips and lowered his head. Jin looked at him with a sad smiled and hesitated before placing his hand on his arm to squeeze it gently.

The princess ran to see the other flowers, leaving the two men alone.

“She is adorable.” The prince said, changing the subject.

“Indeed she is.” Namjoon sighed. “I don’t know how she will act when her mother will leave us...”

“She looks like a strong girl.” The pink-haired watched Moonlight as she laughed with the small creatures. “It will be hard in the beginning, but she will get used to it.”

“I hope so.”

Moonlight ran back to them and hugged her father, “Papa, can we stay longer here?”

The king laughed, “We cannot leave your mother alone.”

“But you can still come back whenever you want.” The prince said. “I will be glad to have you here again.”

“Really?” the girl smiled to him, “Thank you handsome prince!”

Jin laughed and patted her head gently.

The little princess placed her arms around her father and the prince, making their heads close to each other, “I really hope you will become good friends!” she exclaimed.

The pink-haired rested his eyes on the king’s for a moment before his lips formed a smile, “I hope so too.”

* * *

The next morning, Jimin opened his eyes and groaned because of the headache. He barely slept the night before, he spent long hours thinking about what to do with the Eagle.

He turned and noticed his place was empty and cold, he must have left a long time ago. He hurried to leave the tent and look for him. He saw that the horse was still there, so he thought he could not leave without it. He walked between the trees until he reached the river and looked around, hoping to find a masked man, but what he saw was way better than what he expected. The Eagle was swimming in the clear water, his black hair moving gently behind his back. He walked closer and silently to watch him freshen up under the sunlight. He noticed he was not wearing his mask and his curiosity grew stronger to know how his face looked. He wished the young man would turn his head.

It seemed like Yoongi was enjoying himself inside the river, making the prince envious of a swim too. Because they were not far from Flames, the weather was hotter than usual.

He undressed himself, leaving only briefs before entering the water silently. He sighed after he wet his hair, feeling the headache disappear little by little.

The Eagle froze when he heard a sound behind him.

“Good morning.” Jimin said.

Yoongi did not know what to do. He left his mask on the grass and he was still not ready to show his face to someone. He hide it with his hands and swam further from the prince.

“No, please!” Jimin exclaimed. “Do not hide yourself.”

Yoongi stopped and listened to the prince talking.

“I know you do not feel comfortable showing your face, but you can trust me.” The prince smiled. “Please?”

The black-haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gulped and slowly turned around until he could see the half-naked prince standing not too far from him.

Jimin was surprised, Yoongi’s face was different than what he imagined before. Something caught his attention; two flowers tattoos. A small one was right next to his left eyes and a larger one occupied the space on his neck. It was the same black flower.

“I...I was wrong.” He said, looking at the man’s feline eyes.

“What was wrong?” Yoongi asked nervously.

Jimin smiled, “You are not ugly.”

The young man stared at him for a long moment before he smiled back. He took a look at him, his wet well-built body shone under the sunlight, making him look like every men’s and women’s fantasy. His silver hair stuck on his forehead while the droplets of water fell on his eyes.

“Come here.” He told him with a gentle voice.

Jimin smiled shyly and swam closer to the Eagle. He stood before him and his heart beat faster because he looked even more handsome from close. He placed his hand on his left cheek and caressed it gently while his eyes rested on the flower tattoo which he thought looked attractive. “Why do you hide your face Yoongi?” he asked.

The man leaned to his touch and closed his eyes, “My skin is ruined because of the tattoos.”

“No!” Jimin shook his head, “I love them, when did you get them?”

Yoongi shrugged, “I have no idea, I always had them, since I was a child.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“I don’t know.” The Eagle sighed. “Every time I asked my late mother about them, she would immediately avoid the subject.”

The prince ran his thumb on the small flower, admiring its beauty.

“So, tell me.” Yoongi said, “Are you still confused?”

Jimin looked at his eyes for a moment, “I don’t think so.” He whispered.

Yoongi’s eyes could not leave the young prince’s lips which looked even more attractive with water wetting them. He grabbed the hand that was still caressing his cheek and pulled it toward his chest to bring the man closer to him while he planted a kiss on his lips.

He parted from him and looked at him with wide eyes, “I am sorry, I just could not res-” He did not have a chance to finish his words because the prince already had his lips between his. He cupped his cheeks and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, making Yoongi let out a groan.

The Eagle placed his hands around the prince’s waist and let their lips move alone, following the current of desire and passion.

The silver-haired sucked on Yoongi’s lower lip gently and slowly before they parted. He stared at his brown eyes and whispered, “Who are you...who are you to make me feel this way?”

“You stole the words from my lips.” Yoongi said with a breathless voice. “You look gorgeous Jimin.”

The prince blushed and hugged him, “I am not confused anymore. Now, I am sure I want you Yoongi.”

The Eagle caressed his back gently, “What do you want in me?”

Jimin moved his lips closer to his ear and whispered,  _“Your heart, your protection, your body and your affection.”_


	14. XIII. Inferno Harbor

_“You found parts of me I didn’t know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real.”_  Unknown

The gentle wind of the dawn moved the masts slowly below a sky painted in yellowish and grayish colors which took place of the darkness that reigned on the ocean for long hours.

The Three Lions crossed the Red Ocean, approaching the country of the Great Desert. The pirates were sleeping downstairs in their quarters, a deafening silence haunted the ship and only the sailing master was up so early in the morning to recite his poems and show his love to the sea.

Everyday before sunrise, he would take off his hat and let his black hair find its freedom, flying with the gentle breeze of the morning.

He loved those moments of loneliness when he could have a time for himself to think about life and relax thanks to the pretty melodies of the waves before the other men awoke.

The captain woke up and hurried to leave his cabin because he knew the young pirate would already be up. Sometimes, he would get out of his quarters before the crewmen only to sit on his chair, watch Hoseok’s hands controlling the wooden wheel and his voice charming the surroundings.

That morning, he washed his face and walked toward the sailing master, his lips forming a smile. “Good morning.”

Hoseok mumbled a quiet, “Morning cap’n.”

“Beautiful weather today huh?”

“Aye.” The pirate nodded.

Suho rubbed the back of his neck and faced him, “Ye didn’t go with the lads yesterday night.” He asked. “Already tired of’em lasses?”

Hoseok chuckled, “Guess I am. I do feel tired.”

The captain laughed, “Why didn’t ye come to my quarters? I was alone with me bottle of rum.”

“I wouldn’t want disturb ye and yer bottle.” The pirate shrugged.

Suho raised an eyebrow, “Disturb me? Ye?” he chuckled. “Never.”

Hoseok looked at him with surprise. Years after years, he would notice how the captain’s behavior changed with him, he became nicer every time and at that moment, he just could not understand how gentle he acted toward him despite all the hard times and all the rudeness he showed him.

The captain cleared his throat and looked away, “I wanted to ask ye somethin’.”

“What?”

Suho rubbed his neck, “If we ever find the Notebook and our plan works well, ye know, selling it to a king.”

Hoseok nodded.

“Would ye take the money and live a different life, or stay with me and the Three Lions?” the captain pressed his lips and lowered his head, fearing the young pirate’s answer. He wanted to ask him that question since the rumor of the Notebook being in Flames reached them. He planned to find it first and sell it to a desperate king at a handsome amount of money. He knew that his crewmen would take their part of the gold and leave, and he wondered if Hoseok would go to, he feared it.

“The other men would leave to their families, their wives, their goals.” The sailing master started. “I have no one, and ye know it cap’n.” he sighed. “Ye saved me from the brothel years ago, ye know my parents abandoned me.”

Suho frowned. He remembered that night like it was yesterday, when he accompanied his old friends from the royal navy to one of the city’s brothels and found a young boy sitting between two men, his face smiling, but his heart crying for help. He remembered how the strangers would touch him and ask him to do things he was still too young for. While his friends disappeared in the rooms with some young men, he did not move from his chair. They flirted with him, offered him everything he would desire, but he calmly declined and kept an eye on the young boy. He watched him struggle between the men who would leave only one coin on the counter for him. The marine refused to see such a beautiful boy like him being treated that way, he wanted to free him from that miserable life and help him grew up comfortably. He had to fight with the men and the owner of the house to get him. He found himself obliged to give all his silver in order for them to release him.

Hoseok’s sigh interrupted his thoughts. He looked at him and placed his hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, “Ye do have a family mate, ye have me.” He told him with a smile on his face. “I never regretted getting ye out of that bloody hell. Ye changed many things in me life Hoseok, even if ye don’t see it.”

The pirate did not say anything, he only kept looking at him with confusion in his eyes.

“I don’t know if ye’ll want to stay with me or not, but ye have to know one thing.” The captain took a breath and approached Hoseok slowly. He put his hand behind his neck and looked right into his eyes, “Just know that if I’ll get to choose between ye and the ship, I’ll pick ye mate.”

Hoseok’s eyes grew wider as he replayed the Suho’s words in his mind. A captain just confessed he would choose him over a ship, knowing that those kind of men would kill people if they ever do something to their ship. The Three Lions is Suho’s biggest pride, greatest achievement, it represents his entire life; his past, his present and his future. If he was ready to give up his most precious good, then who was he to him?

“Cap’n?” he spoke with a shaky voice. “Why are ye say-

“LAND HO!”

The two men hurried to turn their head to confirm that there was indeed a land sighted not too far from them.

The captain ran downstairs to wake up the pirates, “SHOW A LEG YE LAZY BASTARDS! LAND HO!”

The men did not let him repeat himself. They got up in a fraction of seconds and left the quarters to prepare the ship to stop by the harbor.

Suho took his binoculars to see the Flamian land they were approaching. He let out a loud laugh shouting “I’m coming to get ye bloody notebook!” he turned to look at the sailing master who was already watching him. Hoseok quickly looked away and Suho thought he was hallucinating when he saw his cheeks flushing.

When they arrived to Inferno Harbor, the captain got angry because the Burning Flame crew was there before them.

“Cap’n, what should we do?” Wonho asked. “They know the kingdom better than us.”

Suho slapped his head and pushed him outside the ship, “Don’t ye dare say they’re better than us, ye scumbag!”

The pirates laughed and walked toward the quartermaster who was busy cursing his captain.

Hoseok stood next to the captain and took a breath, “Cap’n, I don’t want that asshole to find the notebook.”

“Jungkook?” Suho scoffed. “My arse he’ll find.” He mumbled. He patted Hoseok’s back and whispered, “What I said earlier was the truth mate, think about it.”

Hoseok watched his captain put on his nocturne blue long jacket and his hat before he left the ship. One of the things he admired in him was his confidence and his charisma which never left his soul despite everything that happened to them.

The Three Lions crew walked in the harbor, looking from where to start their research. They were about to leave when they got suddenly surrounded by royal guards. Suho frowned at the men wearing long red and orange robes with a scarf covering their faces from the heat and the sandstorms. “Leave our land pirates!” their leader shouted. “No stranger is allowed!”

“Is that so?” the captain scoffed. “Who said that?”

“It is an order from our king!”

The pirates shared a look and burst out laughing.

Suho rolled his eyes, “Darlings, since when have pirates started obeying a king’s order?” he rubbed his chin. “I don’t recall it ever happening before.”

The leader of the palace guards looked at his companions and nodded, “Get rid of them!” The men drew their swords and faced the pirates.

Suho sighed and shook his head, “Boring.” He mumbled before looking at his crew, “Mates! Give no quarters!”

The pirates screamed and drew their swords and daggers to fight the guards. The captain was quick to cut two men’s heads, giving them no mercy. He kept looking around him to look for the young sailing master and make sure he was doing well on his own.

Hoseok faced the guard, holding the blade always leveled with the nose, just as his captain had taught him years ago. His opponent let out a shout and attacked him, but he was quick enough to dodge to the side in one smooth move. His enemy shot him a death glare, his eyes looking as dark as the color of his red hood, he thrusted his sword forward, only to be met by Hoseok’s sword which pierced the skin covering his heart, stealing his soul and throwing his body to the ground.

The pirates leaded the fight and felt proud of their first victory in the foreign kingdom. The captain complimented his men and promised me a handsome amount of gold if they put their hands on the Notebook as soon as they could.

Leaving the harbor, they met with the Flamian pirates who were surrounded by inert bodies, a coat of blood covering the ground.

“Look who’s here!” Jungkook exclaimed when he spotted his rivals. “The rats have reached our land.”

Suho spotted the prince next to the Flamian quartermaster and frowned, “Ye!” he walked toward him and pulled his collar, “Where the bloody hell is yer brother?!”

“I-I don’t know!” Taehyung raised his arms, looking at the pirate with frightened eyes.

Jungkook pushed him away from his lover, “Get your nasty hands away from him!” he screamed.

“Ye and yer brother lied to us! Pretending ye’r travelers when ye have dirty royal blood!”

Taehyung clenched his fist and shot the pirate a scary look, “Take away what you said.” He mumbled with a cold tone. He was ready to pierce his heart with an arrow when captain Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

“My dear captain Suho!” he laughed. “I believed ye would never reach Flames with that rotten ship of yours, what a miracle!”

“Go to hell.” Suho mumbled. “Ye’r the last man I wanted to see here.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung placed his hook above his chest in a dramatic, “How sad! Ye just broke my heart mate!” he cried, provoking his crewmen’s laughter. The captain chuckled and walked closer to Suho to pull him by his jacket and trace his skin with the hook, making it bleed slightly. The Crystalian was unfortunately powerless in front of Jinyoung, he always was. In so many years, he tried so badly to be one of the best and most legendary pirates in the world, but the captain of the Burning Flame would always steal his shiny moments, he was always better than him and will probably remain that way.

Hoseok’s chest tightened while watching Suho’s weakness in front of his eyes. He hated Jinyoung more for making him that way and it only pushed him to grab the captain’s arm and get him away from him, “Fuck off.” He told him with a venomous tone. “Don’t touch him.”

Suho widened his eyes. He froze, his stare not leaving the young sailing master, not believing he just defended him for the first time since he brought him to his ship. He saw anger in his eyes as he looked at the Flamian captain, he saw how his fists were clenched and how his body tensed. After long years, captain Suho finally found a little hope.

Jinyoung’s loud laugh interrupted his daydream, “Well, well! What do we have here?!” he exclaimed and pulled Hoseok by the chin. “Defending yer captain huh? I always thought ye didn’t like him. The poor lad got his heart broken by ye.” He pouted.

Hoseok frowned and looked at his captain with the corner of his eye. He did not dare turn around and look at him after he defended him in front of the crewmen.

“Cap’n Suho, my friend.” Jinyoung walked to the Crystalian man and patted his back strongly. “It’s not healthy for ye to fall in love with this lad.”

Suho pressed his lips firmly and lowered his head, ashamed. The men whispered around, shocked to hear that their captain loved one of them. Some laughed and the others lost their respect for him. The sailing master looked at Suho with sad eyes. He wished he could do something to help him, but no one could leave his mouth. All the questions, all the confusion he felt because of the sudden changes were answered at that moment. It was more logical and understandable when he knew that his captain was not acting that way without a reason, it was because he was in love with him.

“Cap’n, is it true?” Wonho was brave enough to face his master and ask him. “Ye love him?” he said, pointing at his friend.

The captain did not answer.

Taehyung watched him with sad eyes, he was maybe rude but he felt bad for him because he knew how it was like to hide something deep in your heart, without having the chance or the ability to share it with anyone.

Jinyoung smirked and grabbed Hoseok’s arm, “Yer cap’n is a coward, he won’t even admit it in front of his men.” He whispered in his ear, “If it was me, I’d have told the entire world.”

Hoseok pushed him away and screamed, “He’s not a coward! He just doesn’t want to waste his saliva on you.” He mumbled coldly before walking away, leaving the Flamian captain laughing.

“I’ll see ye after I find the Notebook.” He told Suho and his crewmen, “When y’all bow to me and beg for mercy.”

* * *

Moonlight was crying in the middle of the corridor of the Rose Palace. Hours ago, her father told her they had to go back to their kingdom, but she did not want to leave, she liked spending her days in the prince’s garden, talking to the flowers and play with them.

Namjoon chuckled when he saw his daughter sobbing and the maids trying to calm her down. He asked them to leave them alone and knelt before the princess, “Sweetheart, why are you crying?” he wiped her tears with his thumbs and gave her a smile.

“Papa, I do not want to go.” she pouted. “I like it here.”

“I know, sweetheart.” the king smiled. “But we have to go see your mother, she needs us.”

The little girl nodded and took her father’s hand, “How about we go and bring her here with us?” she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

Namjoon felt tears burning his eyes. Every time he remembered that his daughter will have to face the loss of her mother, his heart would break into a thousand pieces. He could not even imagine how it would be like for her, how she would act when the queen will say good bye to them.

He sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “I wish darling, I wish.”

“Princess Moonlight!”

The girl’s eyes shone brighter when she heard the familiar voice, “Prince Jin!” she ran to the tall man and hugged him. Namjoon laughed at how small she looked in front of the prince.

“I got something for you.” the pink-haired showed her a flower bouquet he was hiding behind his back. He picked some flowers from the garden, the ones he noticed she liked the most.”

“For me?!” Moonlight widened her eyes.

Jin nodded, “All for you princess.”

“Whoa!” she took the bouquet and started jumping with excitement while complimenting the prince for his kindness.

The prince looked at the king, only to find him already staring with a smile on his face. “Your majesty.” he bowed.

Namjoon walked closer and patted his back, “I can never thank you enough for your kindness and gentleness prince Jin. I will never forget your hospitality, you have welcomed us dearly.”

Jin smiled, “All the pleasure is mine, your majesty.” He rubbed the back of his neck and asked nervously, “Would you like to walk with me before you leave?”

The king nodded, “Of course.” He looked at his daughter and called her, “Sweetheart, perhaps you would like to show Lady Selena how beautiful your flowers are?”

“Yes papa!” the little girl ran to the young maid who accompanied her back to her chambers.

The prince invited his guest outside the palace to walk by the fountain which was surrounded by gorgeous cherry blossoms.

“It is very sad that you are going to leave us.” The prince started. “I already got attached.” He chuckled.

Namjoon smiled, “I loved being here, it is beautiful around.”

“But you have to go.” Jin nodded.

“Indeed, the queen must be waiting for us.”

The prince caressed the king’s arm gentle, “I hope she will get better.”

“Thank you.”

Jin walked faster and knelt before the flowers to pick one. He looked at the king and gave it to him shyly. Namjoon watched the beautiful orange petals between his hand and looked at the prince with confused eyes.

“It is for you.” Jin smiled. “It is a Gerbera, it conveys cheerfulness. We usually offer it to someone in order for him to stay strong.”

The king smelled the flower and closed his eyes when the nice odor reached his nose. He did not know that a simple plant could make him feel so calm and relaxed with such easiness.

“It is beautiful.” He whispered before opening his eyes to find the pink-haired prince looking at him with a nervous expression. “I love it, thank you prince Jin.”

“I am glad you love it.” a wide smile appeared on Jin’s prince.

The two men walked silently, enjoying the sweet songs of the birds and the calming wind.

“I heard that the king wants you to marry Lord Killian’s daughter.” Namjoon said.

Jin sighed, “Do not remind me of it.”

“Oh, I am sorry.” the king pressed his lips. “Do you dislike the idea?”

The prince nodded, “I dislike the fact to spend the rest of my days with a woman I do not even admire. I certainly do not want to die a sad man.”

Namjoon chuckled, “I am sure you won’t. Perhaps you will need to talk to the kind, he will understand.”

“I doubt it.” Jin shook his head. “I am the crown prince, his only son, the one who should bring an heir to the crown. I am sure you understand what I mean, you were a prince once too.”

“I know.” Namjoon nodded. “But I married the woman I love, I fought for her.”

“Yes, your love story is known among kingdoms.” Jin smiled. “I envied you for years.”

“You did?” the king raised an eyebrow. “But you can marry the one you love too if you want.”

The prince looked at the man’s brown eyes and sighed, “I doubt it.” He mumbled. “It will never happen.”

“Why not?” the king frowned. “Who is it? Perhaps I can help you, I can talk to the king.”

Jin shook his head, “That person already loves someone.”

* * *

Two days after they went back to Flames, Moonlight and the king spent most of their time with queen Sabrina. The little princess did not stop talking about the handsome prince and how beautiful his garden is. She taught her the names of the flowers and placed the bouquet he offered her by the bedside next to her mother. She said they will give her strength.

Namjoon was reading a book to his wife, trying hard not to cry in front of her and their daughter. An hour before, he had a conversation with the doctor, he told him that her state was worsening day by day and they needed to be prepared. He was still not ready to let go of her and their happiness.

“Your majesties.” Kihyun knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

The secretary bowed and looked at the king nervously. Namjoon understood he needed to talk to him, so he asked Moonlight to stay by her mother’s side while he took care of his work.

They walked to his study, the king sat down and asked Kihyun to tell him what was going on. The secretary shared the disturbing news concerning the royal guards who were found dead in Inferno Harbor. He told him it was a pirate attack and that there were unfortunately two ships, not only one.

The king got angry and slammed his fist on the table.

Kihyun sighed, “Everyone wants the Notebook, sir.”

“Then we will find it first.” Namjoon mumbled. “How is the research going?”

“The guards are looking everywhere, but there is still no sign of it, sir.”

“Your majesty!” a maid’s loud screams interrupted their conversation. “Please your majesty!”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow and signaled to Kihyun to open the door.

The young woman looked terrified, she was crying.

“What is it young lady?” the secretary asked her.

“T-the queen...”

Namjoon’s heart stopped. He widened his eyes and froze in his chair. He looked at Kihyun with horror, knowing exactly what was happening.

The young man helped him stand up and leave the study as soon as he could. They ran in the corridors, praying and crying for the impossible to happen.

Namjoon almost fainted when he saw all the doctors surrounding their bed and his daughter crying on the floor.

“Papa what is going on?!” she held him tight and sobbed on his chest. “What is happening to her?”

The king sat by the queen’s side and held her fragile hand gently, “My love...” he cried.

The woman could only smile to him. She stopped talking for days, she could barely drink water. She moved her hand weakly to caress her daughter’s hair, “M-moonlight.” She whispered with a broken voice. “P-please take care of her.”

Namjoon hurried to nod, his eyes tearing up. He rested his head on her chest and sobbed, begging her to stay alive for them, but the woman was too weak to even hope for it. She simply ran her fingers in his silver hair to calm him down.

“Mother...” Moonlight put her hand on her cheek, “I brought you the flowers, I told you they will heal you!”

“They did darling...” Sabrina smiled. “They...they made me happy.” Her lips would hurt because of the dryness every time she wanted to smile, but she cared less, she wanted to show her daughter how happy she was during her final moments.

“Namjoon...” she whispered.

“Y-yes my love.” The king kissed the back of her hand.

“You are and will be a great king.” The woman said. “I...I trust you will always protect our people.”

The silver-haired nodded, “Of course I will.”

“Take care of Moonlight.”

“I will, my love. She is our daughter.”

“And...” Sabrina held his hand and looked right into his eyes, “It is alright to love someone else.” She whispered. “Marry someone so you can take care of each other.”

“I cannot.” Namjoon shook his head, tears falling on his cheeks. “I only love you.”

The queen smiled and held both her daughter and her husband’s hands. She was having a hard time to breath, meaning that had only a few moments left. She looked at them silently and whispered a small I love you before her eyes closed.

Namjoon covered his face and sobbed louder, making his daughter cry along with him. Kihyun and the maids lowered their heads and mourned silently, feeling sad for their king and the princess.

“Papa!” Moonlight hugged her father. “Why doesn’t she wake up?!”

Namjoon kissed her forehead, “She...she left sweetheart.” He wiped her tears. “S-she won’t wake up.”


End file.
